Harry Potter and the Egyptian Spirits
by RyouandBakuraforever
Summary: Three weeks after the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi and gang are finally enjoying some peace and quiet. That is until a certain evil Lord decides to meddle in ancient magic that can potentially destroy not only the wizarding world but also the real world. Finding themselves caught in the middle, the Hikari's and the Yami's are going to a certain school. Yaoi but not much.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! So I know some of you might stumble back onto this story but I took down the original one because I had hit a major snag. The story was going in a total different way that I imagined it which made it hard to write another chapter. So with this story in mind, I took it down and am now going through and rereading chapters to get a feeling on what I originally wrote. I am still now happy with some of the chapters but that is mostly because of how they are written. I want to change some things but when I get to it it is hard because I am not an aspiring author. I am actually going for a medical degree this is just something to pass the time. Also I feel there should be more good Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover stories out there.

I got inspired again after watching the fifth movie which this fanfiction is based during. I really loved the book and the movie so I decided that I need to stick with this story. I cannot give up on it because I honestly love it to much. Just know that updates will not be to fast coming. I am a 21 year old nursing student who is taking 18 units plus working four days a week but trust me, I am going to try my very best to make sure I update every two weeks or so. I am actually going to post up to chapter two because that is what I have reread and am fine with posting just to see what comes out of it. I hope that everyone will enjoy the next coming chapters and once again I am sorry for some people who are going to have to wait for later chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Prologue

As the sun set, the shadows of the night spread out to embrace a lonely house in England. The houses around it had been abandoned after the first war that had terrorized the wizarding world. During the first war, Voldemort believed that he could not be touched by anything. That he had all the power in the world and no other force existed that could destroy him. This was until he met a certain little boy.

After terrorizing the wizarding world for years, he still felt that we needed to be stronger. His name was already feared by many to the point where they started calling him You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. This pleased him greatly but he still felt that he needed more power. While he was looking for a new weapon though, he heard of a little boy which was prophesized to have the ability to destroy him. He grew angered at his fact and went to find this boy. Upon digging into more information, he discovered that Dumbledore was building an army to try and destroy him. Knowing that he was not powerful enough to destroy Dumbledore, he started going after this new army, killing everyone in his path. Finally, he came to the house of Lily and James Potter. After torturing many of Dumbledore's followers, he had discovered that their son was the one that could destroy him. So one late night he snuck into the house and killed Lily and James. Thinking that he was more powerful than a little boy, he tried to kill little Harry but his spell back fired weakening him greatly. Now he was forced to live in this lonely, dark house biding time for his next move.

"Wormtail!" A slithery voice bellowed at him. "Have you found anything out on this…new power?" He demanded as a cowering figure slouched over to him.

Wormtail was a short man with greasy hair that sprawled out of his head. It fell to about his shoulders and his big teeth seemed like they should belong to a rat. He was one of Voldemort's most trusted followers and serving his master is what he did best. A year ago, he had come across some information of a new power dating all the way back to Ancient Egypt. If the person was able to master this power, they had the power to take the person's soul. It truly was an evil power that should never fall into the hands of Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord. It has been locked in an ancient tomb in Egypt. I have sent men to retrieve it, but we have not heard back from them." He whimpered out as he approached Lord Voldemort.

"This is unacceptable!" Voldemort bellowed. He wanted results and these imbeciles were not giving them to him.

"My Lord, we have tried but there is something…."

"Silence! Wormtail, we are heading to Egypt!" Voldemort ordered as he stood up from his place by the hearth. _If you want a job done right, then you might as well do it yourself. _He thought as he grabbed a hold of Wormtail and suddenly disappeared out of the solitude of his house.

* * *

It was about two in the morning in Domino, Japan. A young teen of seventeen had finally just gotten to sleep when he suddenly woke with a jolt. His star shaped hair with violet tips connected to solid black spikes and yellow bangs that hung around his amethyst eyes, flipped up into perfect form even after getting smashed by his pillow. He looked outside and tried to slow his breathing as he tried to comprehend what he had just saw.

"Yami, are you awake?" He asked as he silently turned to the sleeping figure next to him. It had been three weeks since Yugi and Yami had returned from completing the Ceremonial Duel. Even though Yugi had beaten the Nameless Pharaoh, Yami did not want to leave his light. Over the years they had been together, sharing adventures and one body and mind, Yami had grown to love Yugi as had Yugi towards the Pharaoh. Even though Yami had the right to crossover, he begged the Gods to let him stay with the one who had helped him find his real name. The Gods saw the bond between Yugi and Yami and decided to let him stay with his hikari on the one stipulation that he had to protect Yugi.

"Hmm Aibou, what are you doing up?" Yami moaned as he slowly sat up trying to rub the sleep out of his crimson eyes. Yami looked exactly like his Light except he had sharper features unlike Yugi's gentler ones. His hair was the same color except he had crimson tips and a few more lightning bolt bangs that framed his face. As he looked into Yugi's abnormally large eyes he saw them filled with worry and instantly went on alert.

"Yami, calm down," Yugi said putting a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder. "I just had a weird dream and now have a feeling like something crazy is going to happen." He said looking down at the upside down pyramid hanging around his neck. Even though Yami was an Ancient Egyptian spirit, Ishizu had granted Yami the ability to have his own body even though he still had the ability to go back into the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yugi, what did you see?" Yami asked looking down as Yugi took the Millennium Puzzle into his hands.

"I saw some man named Volde…something. He was trying to look for something that was very powerful and was connected to Ancient Egypt somehow. A guy named Wormtail told him that they had located it to a tomb in Egypt but were having a hard time finding what exactly it was." Yugi said looking down at the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami stared at Yugi for a minute trying to figure out what the hell his Aibou had just said. He thought that maybe Yugi had eaten too many sweets before bed but then he had to remember that he had to trust his lovers instincts seeing has they had been right before. Still though, he had a hard time trying to make sense of what he just heard. Finally, he decided to leave it alone and think about it later. They knew nothing about what any of this meant so they could not stress over it.

"Yugi, I do not know what this means but we know nothing about a new powerful magic. The only powers that we know of are the Orichalcos and Shadow Magic. Seeing has only people with Millennium items can control the shadows, it cannot be that. We know that Malik would never part with his Millennium Rod and that damned Tomb Robber would never let anyone take the Millennium Ring from Ryou or himself. The Millennium Scales and Tauk are with Shadi and no one knows where he is and we have the Millennium Puzzle, Necklace, and Eye." He said quickly reaching out with his shadow magic to make sure the Millennium Necklace and Millennium Eye were where he had last put them. After sensing them there, he calmed a little before turning his full attention back to Yugi. "As for the Orichalcos, we have already destroyed that power and have made sure that no one can find it again." He said trying to reassure his Hikari that everything was going to be ok. "We cannot stress over something that we know nothing about and if something does happen, we will face it then." He said smiling at Yugi.

Yugi looked up at Yami and saw the confidence in his eyes. He and Yami had been through a lot but each time they had faced it together. He knew Yami was right, if anything was going to happen they would worry about it when it came up.

"Ok Yami," Yugi said smiling back at his Dark. "Why don't we get some more sleep?" He asked laying back down.

"My thoughts exactly," Yami said laying back down and wrapping his arms around Yugi already slipping back to sleep.

Yugi rested his head against Yami's chest and tried to go back to sleep but he still worried about the dream. He just could not shack the feeling that it left him with. After many hours of just listening to Yami's steady breathing, he eventually slipped into his own slumber.

* * *

Please review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter One

Looking around, a tall shadowy figure silently walked out from behind the wall that he had appeared behind. Under the darkness of the looming buildings, he walked over to a two story Victorian house. The house looked as if it would have been quite beautiful a long time ago but after all that had happened, it was now the headquarters for his master. Evil radiated from the building somehow turning the white boarding of the exterior to a dark gray. The once red window frames with huge windows to let the sun in were now either broken or boarded up. Everything else outside of the house was also dead and decrypt from the lack of proper care. Even the houses around it sensed the evil and coward in its wake.

The figure walked up to the gate that was blocking his entry into the house and swung the creaky gate open. He walked up the destroyed cobblestone path and entered into the house. Of course the interior of the house was not any better than the exterior. To the left of the entry was a grand staircase leading to the rooms above. Cobwebs littered the house everywhere and sheets where covering the furniture around. There was dust as thick as a blanket covering the floors and walls of the house as rubble scattered the floor.

Looking upstairs, he saw a green glow emanating from a room. Thinking that maybe his master had gotten bored and decided to kill someone, he began his upward descend to the room; but what he witnessed upon looking into the room was not what he had expected. Sitting in the middle of the long table was a giant green orb the size of a bowling ball.

"Ah Severus, welcome," came the slithery voice of his master.

As he tore his eyes away from the orb his eyes grew even more shocked upon seeing a little piece of the orb in a necklace around Voldemort's neck. His snake like features seemed even paler then usual and his eyes had a new green and red tint to them that was not there before.

"Yes my Lord," Snape answered has he walked over to his seat next to Voldemort. "My Lord, what is that?" He asked pointing to the green stone.

"That is something called Orichalcum and is going to be my new secret weapon," Voldemort cackled evilly. "After not getting the results I wanted," he stated glaring at Wormtail and about ten other Death Eaters, "I went to Egypt and found it in an ancient Egyptian tomb." He said thinking back to that night.

Flashback Begins

_ Once Voldemort and Wormtail had reappeared, they looked around to see themselves surrounded by millions of tiny specks of white sand. The blue sky above was barren of any clouds and the giant yellow orb shined down making the sand burn hot. The only things that were around them were sand and the pyramid in front of them. After that, the hills of sand went on for miles. _

_ "Come Wormtail, it is way too hot here for my liking," He glared as he tried to adjust his jet black robes to a more comfortable position. It seemed to him that something did not like him being here and it was making the temperature rise unexpectedly. As they approached the tomb, they saw some weird looking people approach them. They were wearing shorts and light shirts and it was obvious that they were muggles. _

_ "I am sorry, but you cannot come any further. The Nameless Pharaoh gave orders to never let anyone in." They ordered as they stood to block the way of the two wizards. Voldemort did not know who this Nameless Pharaoh was but he was going to be sure to find out but not until he got what he came for. _

_"You petty humans!" He roared as he pulled out his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled as a bolt of green light shot from his wand and made contact with the chest of the two guards, instantly killing him. _

_ After walking past the dead bodies, he walked into the tomb. Inside he fought to stop the look of awe that wanted to shine across his face. The tomb was beautiful! The walls were a solid gold color with intricate hieroglyphics decorating its interior. He stopped to look at some of them and was puzzled when he came upon a slab with seven carvings embedded into it in the middle of the room. It had the shape of a puzzle, a necklace, a ring, a rod, a key, scales, and an eye. As he looked up he saw another tablet with a guy wearing some weird attire and that same pyramid necklace around his neck. The other guy was also wearing the same attire but it did not look as important and he was facing the other guy. In the middle of the two was some pot but what was weird was the creatures above their heads. The man with the fancier clothing had a magician over his head and the other male had a dragon. He tried to make sense of this but could not think of anything._

_"My Lord! I think I have found it," Wormtail said excitingly as he reappeared in the door way. _

_Voldemort followed Wormtail and what he found made his eyes widened as he looked at a huge green orb in front of him. He did not know what it was but the evil that emanated from the orb was enough to make even his skin crawl. As he walked towards the orb, he felt like something in his mind was calling him; just beckoning him to take it. Once he was right in front of it, he turned to Wormtail and smirked before turning back in front of the giant rock to put his hand on top before disappearing. _

End Flashback

Snape looked back at the Orichalcum wondering what it exactly did. "What does it do my Lord?" Snape asked the question that everyone else was wondering.

"I do not know, but after some torture of one of those petty muggles, I found that one thing that it does is that it takes peoples souls. So, I am giving a little piece to my most trusted servants and you guys are going to go out and collect souls," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What are we going to do with this new power?" Snape asked Voldemort.

"We are going to exactly do what I said, steal souls. I have already found our first victims." He said looking directing at Snape. "There is someone called the Nameless Pharaoh and I want his power. I believe he knows how to use the power of some sort of items that I saw outlines of in the tomb we raided. I also think that these items may play a role in controlling this new power. There are seven in all and it looks like most of them are in some city called Domino City in Japan. I want you to continue with your mission I assigned you," he said to Snape but then turned to a certain female with a crazy mane of white, gray, and black hair, "and I want you to take a few Death Eaters and kill these people. I want their items not them do you understand me?" He ordered looking into her eyes.

"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix grinned. "I will do it right away." She said taking a necklace that held a little green stone in the middle and suddenly disappeared with a few other necklaces in her pocket along with four other Death Eaters.

Voldemort turned his back to the rest of the room signaling the end of the meeting. He felt something nudge against his hand and looked down to see his trusted snake Nagini raise her head to his hand

"I know my pet. This time we are finally going to destroy that blasted Dumbledore and Potter! We are going to rule this world and rid it of all muggles and muggleborns so that only the truly deserving can prosper." He said looking out the window as the shadows seemed to dance into the night waiting for the second war to finally start. Little did Voldemort know, but he was soon going to find out why you do not mess with Egyptian spirits.

* * *

Please review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh I totally forgot to mention that there is going to be romance in this story! If you all have not noticed all ready that means Yaoi for the Yu-Gi-Oh characters but I will maybe add some Harry Potter coupling if I feel like it. There will be some hinting for sure because lets face it, Hermione and Ron are totally hot for each other and then there is the romance with Cho and Harry! Not sure what else but I just thought I should say something. Sorry I did not say it before!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter Two

"In other news, detectives all around the world are trying to explain the cause of a weird phenomenon. Perfectly healthy people are being found dead in parks, work places, houses, subways, movie theaters, etc. This all started happening a week ago on top of the already unexplained cornucopia of deaths and missing persons." A news caster was explaining on the morning news. "Police sadly are not any closer to discovering what is happening but have advised that if anyone sees anything or anyone suspicious to please call local authorities. Now on to other news, the day looks to be nice and warm with…."

Yami looked up from eating his breakfast with a pensive look on his face. This story had been going on for a week now. He did find it a little off that it was happening all over the world not just in Domino but he still thought he was worrying over nothing. He knew that there were some severely sick people out there but he still had a weird feeling that something was off with the whole situation.

"Um, Yami, do you think we should start worrying now?" Came the soft voice of Yugi.

Yami looked over to his Light and suddenly became saddened. Since that dream a week ago, Yugi had not been sleeping any better. He was having dreams every night about this same guy trying to find a new power and he even had a dream about this guy killing innocent people in Egypt. Yami always encouraged his Light to not worry but he himself was even starting to doubt his encouragement.

"Honestly Yugi, I do not know," He sighed looking into his Light's tired amethyst eyes. "I want to say no but the news report today is making me have doubts." He said rubbing his hand through his spiking hair.

At hearings Yami's words, Yugi became even more solemn. He was saddened that so many people were dying and he just could not shake the fact that they knew of a way to stop it. Upon seeing Yugi's solemn look, Yami shook his head and scooted his chair out and got up. Yugi jumped when he heard the noise and looked up to see Yami walking towards him. Once Yami got near him, he bent down to Yugi's eye level and put his hands on top of Yugi's.

"Aibou, we will figure this out in time. There could just be one psychopath out there who is now being copied by many other psychopaths that are just too cunning for the police to stop right now. These occurrences are more common in England right now than any other place so just calm down ok?" He asked down at Yugi. "I will not let anything happen to you or any of our friends, I promise." He said pulling Yugi into a hug. "Why don't we just enjoy the day? The weatherman said it was going to be nice and I know our friends wanted to do something."

Yugi smiled up at Yami, melting into the comfort that his Darkness was giving. "You are right Yami; I cannot worry over something that has not happened yet. I think I will take you up on your plan and call everyone to see what we can do," he said suddenly very excited. He quickly gave Yami a giant squeeze and then broke the hug to go call Ryou, Malik, Joey, Tristan, and Anzu.

Yami smiled as he watched his Light exit the room but once he could not see him anymore, Yami turned his attention back to the television. He found his mind slowly going back to what the newscaster said and the feeling that something was strangely familiar about the whole situation. Yami was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not even notice Yugi enter the room. Seeing that Yami was not responding to him, he tried reaching him with the mind link.

/Yami, are you ok/ He probed walking over to his Dark. Not hearing a response, he tried one more time. /YAMI!/ He yelled through the mind link hoping to get some kind of reaction. That had worked as he saw his yami jump.

/Aibou, what is wrong?/He asked looking over at Yugi. /Why are we using the mind link?/

"Because you were not answering me like this," Yugi said reverting back to just talking. "Are you ok?" He asked looking at his yami with worried eyes.

"Just thinking, nothing to serious I promise," he reassured. "What did everyone say?" He asked changing the subject.

"They are all down to do something today," Yugi answered suddenly beaming. "We all decided to go to the mall!" He said practically jumping up and down. "Even Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba are going to come," he said.

Yami was a little shocked to hear that the blasted Tomb Robber, workaholic, and psycho were going but he pretty much figured it was because Ryou, Malik, and Joey were forcing them. Ryou and Bakura and Marik and Malik had also all gotten into relationships after the Ceremonial Duel. I guess it was just because they were meant to be I mean with them being Lights and Darks. Joey and Seto were a whole other story that no one understood seeing has they fought half the time.

"Well then I guess we had better get ready then," Yami said standing up and smiling up at Yugi before walking upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

An extremely old man sat behind a desk cluttered with many papers. Even though he did not look his true age, he had a pure white beard that look exactly like the color of a cloud. He wore half-moon spectacles and his normally twinkling blue eyes were filled with tiredness and anger. The headmaster of Hogwarts had been looking at another issue of the Daily Prophet telling about how he was a liar. They were trying to slander his good name and he was getting tired of it. They needed to stop focusing on how he and Harry were lying and instead turn their attention back to the problem at hand, like the rise of Lord Voldemort. He had believed Harry when Harry had told him Voldemort was back last spring and now he saw the terror that Voldemort was unleashing onto the world; but the other thing that was bothering him was the news of people's bodies being left soulless. Sure, it was already well known that the Dementors could steal souls but this scale of soulless bodies was just too hard to grasp. They were basically dropping like flies and he could not shake the feeling that Voldemort knew something that he did not.

Standing up, Dumbledore looked over his office to see it cluttered with millions of important papers and newspaper articles. Fawkes was getting rather mad at him lately because of the mess that was starting to crowd near him. Walking over to the window, he looked out to the grounds and could not help but think that something big was coming. Finally down with his little break, he returned to his desk and looked down at four different pieces of parchment. Apparently, four young men had been discovered by the ministry to have magic. He did not know how their power had been skipped over because it appeared that they had a lot of it. Looking down at the names, he had been deciding if he should let them in or not. Finally, he decided that he should first meet with these four young wizards from Domino before he made his decision, but first he had to talk to the Order. Pushing his chair back for the second time today, he grabbed a long cloak that covered is beautiful crimson robes and disappeared from his office.

* * *

Yugi and the gang had decided instead of going to the mall to have a picnic in the park. It was an extremely nice day outside with the sun hanging high in the beautiful cloudless blue sky. There was even a nice breeze so that there was not too much heat. Yugi looked at his friends as they joked together. Bakura and Marik were throwing mini fits because just a minute ago, they had gotten in trouble by Ryou and Malik for trying to send some innocent kids to the Shadow Realm complaining that "they were making too much noise." Everything seemed to be going peaceful but still Yugi could not help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

"Hey Yug, are you ok?" Joey asked looking at his friend with a little bit of concern. It had seemed like Yugi had been a little distracted all day, but just now he really noticed that something was truly starting to bother him.

Yugi snapped out of his thinking once he heard Joey's voice, putting on a fake smile he looked up at Joey and answered, "Yeah Joey everything is fine," he lied. Before Joey could retort, there was suddenly a loud pop followed by screaming. Thinking that maybe Bakura and Marik had finally went off the deep end, Joey turned to say something, but his retort was stuck in his throat when he suddenly saw a bunch of hooded figures in black cloaks come out of nowhere.

"Um guys, what the hell?" Joey asked pointing in the direction of the Death Eaters.

Suddenly, to answer his question, the Death Eaters pulled out what appeared to be small sticks of wood and pointed them in their direction. "Avada Kedavra!" They shouted.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Yami yelled pulling Yugi down as the spell whizzed past their heads, barely just missing them. Following suit, Bakura grabbed Ryou as Marik grabbed Malik. The rest of their friends all quickly ducked. As they looked up, they saw a bunch of bodies lying dead on the ground.

Yami looked shocked at all the bodies, suddenly growing extremely angry. "How dare you kill innocent people!" He bellowed looking at them with murderous crimson eyes. "You will pay for this. I summon Dark Magician!" He said using his shadow magic to summon his famous and most trusted monster.

/Aibou, please go into your soul room./ He said through the mind link.

/Good idea Yami./ Yugi responded as he disappeared from site. /Who do you think they are?/

/I do not know Yugi but something does not feel right about one of them./ Yami answered.

/I feel it too Yami. Sort of like that one time/

/Yami that is not possible, we destroyed it./

/I know I am just saying either way we need to stop them./ Yugi said looking over at the Death Eaters that had finished approaching them.

Angered that someone had threatened his Ryou, Bakura also stood up and walked over to the Pharaoh.

"No one threatens my Light and lives to get away with it! I summon Dark Necrofear," he bellowed using his shadow magic.

/Ryou get into your soul room now./ He ordered.

/Yes Bakura but please be careful. Something is not right about these guys./ Ryou answered as he retreated into the Millennium Ring.

/Malik, I want you to do the same. No one gets away with harming you./ Marik said through the mind link as he walked up next to Bakura and Yami and summoned Revival Jam.

/Ok yami, just be careful. I sense a great evil surrounding one of them./ Malik answered.

The Death Eaters were stunned when they suddenly saw three monsters materialize in front of the three Egyptian Spirits. As the Death Eaters were stunned, Yami told Anzu, Tristan, Joey, and Kaiba to get out, but they were unable to follow through in the Pharaoh's order because suddenly more killing curses were being thrown at them.

"Dark magic attack!" Yami yelled ordering the Dark Magician to attack one of the Death Eaters. The attack made contact with the target and the man suddenly fell unconscious. Angered that one of them was injured, the leader decided that these muggles needed to be taught a lesson.

"Cease fire!" She yelled at the remaining wizards shocking Yami and everyone. "I think it is time that you pay for rebelling against my master. Seal of Orichalcos!" She yelled.

Yami's eyes widened as suddenly the Death Eaters, Yami, and the others were engulfed in a huge column of green light. Yami looked at the green column with a look of pure shock. He had thought that the Seal of Orichalcos was destroyed when they first faced it. He still remembered clearly what happened when they were up against this the last time. That battle had been one of the hardest they had ever fought. Dartz had tried to use the Seal of Orichalcos to awaken the Great Leviathan but with the help of the three Legendary Dragons, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, they had destroyed the Great Leviathan and Dartz saving Atlantis but not after going through many obstacles. He truly thought that it had been destroyed especially seeing as the Legendary Dragons were no longer alive but he was clearly wrong. He was broken out of his shocked state though when he heard Bakura yelling at him.

"Pharaoh what the hell is this?" He heard Bakura yell at him. He turned to look at Bakura and gave him an incredulous look.

/Yami, Bakura and Marik were not with us through the whole ideal with the Great Leviathan and Dartz./ Yugi said through the mind link.

/That is right but I do not have time to explain it now. It looks like you were right Yugi about something terribly bad happening./ He said.

/Yami later, first we need to get out of this mess./ Yugi said.

"Bakura I do not have time to explain but you, Marik, and I need to lend out magic to everyone else. This is like a shadow game but worse. If we lose this, we will lose our souls." He said turning his attention back to the leader who now had the hood of her cloak off; her wild grey, black, and white hair blowing in the wind. The Orichalcos turning her eyes green, feeding off her anger and hatred.

"Yami, what is she doing with a chunk of Orichalcos?" Joey suddenly asked remembering there last encounter.

"I do not know but we need to stop them and fast. We are going to lend you guys magic so you can summon your monsters," Yami said. "Joey, summon your Red Eyes Black Dragon." He ordered lending some magic to Joey so that the monster in question formed in front of him.

"Tristan, I will lend you some magic so summon something," Bakura snarled not liking being left out of the loop as Tristan's Super Roboyarou came out of nowhere.

"Anzu, I will lend magic to you." Marik also confused but did what he was told.

"Kaiba you too!" Yami yelled but Kaiba just glared at him.

"I am not falling for this stupid trick…" He said arguing back when suddenly a green bolt of light was directed towards Joey from an impatient Death Eater. Angered, a Blue Eyes White Dragon suddenly appeared and attacked the Death Eater leaving him unconscious. Angered, the other Death Eaters started to attack the gang. Suddenly, the inside of the Seal was being filled with attacks from both parties. While all this was going on, five wizards had appeared outside of the battle zone. They had gotten word of Death Eaters attacking, but what they found shocked them greatly. They saw a giant column of green light surrounding said Death Eaters and eight muggles but that was not what shocked them. The muggles were fighting back with monsters.

"Dumbledore, what is this?" A guy, that looked like a homeless person who only had one real leg and one real eye. The other leg was mechanical and the other eye rolled around like a top in its socket, rasped.

"I honestly do not know." Dumbledore said perplexed.

"We need to help them!" He heard someone yell as they ran to approach the green column but was thrown back. It was clear that no one was getting into that thing he just hoped that those eight muggles were going to be ok, whoever they are.

/Yami, we need a plan. Have Anzu protect all of you guys the best she can while you guys try to split them all up. We need to destroy the leader as soon as possible and then this will end./ Yugi said.

/You are right./ Yami answered before he turned to speak to the group.

"Guys, we need to split them up. Kaiba and Joey, I want you to go with me to attack the leader, Bakura, Marik, and Tristan that leaves you to stop the rest. Anzu I want you to protect our backs." Yami ordered and with nods from the others, the plan commenced.

Splitting up, Kaiba, Joey, and Yami went towards Bellatrix.

"Dark Magician, Black Magic Attack!"

"Blue Eyes, White Lightening!"

"Red Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Dark Magician, Blue Eyes, and Red Eyes all attacked at once but Bellatrix was expecting this and dodged the attacks. "Ha you guys are no match for me!" She cackled as she sent a killing curse towards Kaiba, Joey, and Yami who easily dodged the attack. This started a back and forth battle between the four. While this was happening, Marik, Bakura, Tristan, and Anzu were having a harder time with the rest. Anzu was losing energy from her monster absorbing the attacks of the Death Eaters. Even though Bakura, Tristan, and Marik were doing a good job injuring many of the Death Eaters, there were still four left and they seemed to be the more powerful ones of the group. Getting smarter, one of the Death Eater's stopped trying to attack Bakura, Tristan, and Marik and went straight for Anzu.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled causing a jet green light to fly towards Anzu and hit Fire Sorcerer causing Anzu to scream out in pain and faint as her monster was destroyed. The destruction of the monster also caused Marik to fall over in pain as he was the one who provided the magic causing his monster to be left defenseless. As the Death Eater took his chance, Tristan yelled at his monster to intercept the attack causing it to be destroyed. A yell of pain then shot up Tristan's body and he also collapsed. Bakura felt the jab and faltered a bit as he looked over to see Tristan and Anzu passed out. _Shit! This is not good. _Upon hearing the screams, Yami looked over to see what happened.

/Tristan! Anzu!/ Yugi yelled from inside his soul room.

/Yugi, it is going to be ok. I will send Kaiba to help./ He said looking over to Kaiba. "Kaiba go assist Bakura and Marik, we will hold this psycho off until you get back," he said.

"Blue Eyes, White Lightening!" Kaiba yelled hearing Yami and turning his monster to destroy the Death Eater that took out Anzu and Tristan.

Bakura and Marik then turned their monsters to attack the two remaining Death Eaters knocking them unconscious. Looking over at Bakura and Marik who nodded signing they had everything under control he went back over to Yami.

"Ok guys just focus all your energy and attack!" Yami ordered seeing that they now had the upper hand.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

"Red Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Blue Eyes, White Lightening!"

Bellatrix was shocked to see that she was losing. Momentarily distracted, she did not see the combined attacks of the Dark Magician, Red Eyes, and Blue Eyes fly towards her until it made contact. Once it hit her, she was knocked off her feet and immediately fell unconscious, breaking the Seal.

After the Seal was destroyed, the green column disappeared. Yami, Bakura, and Marik tried their hardest to keep from collapsing on the ground. They quickly dismissed all the monsters that they were providing magic for and finally Yami could not handle it anymore and started seeing the ground fall towards his face. Bakura quickly reached for him and caught him before he face planted into the ground. About to take a step forward, Bakura suddenly froze as he watched as green light started coming out of the rock around Bellatrix's neck and surround her and all but one Death Eater.

"What is it doing?" Bakura whispered in shock.

"It is taking the souls of the unconscious and the lady with the Orichalcum around her neck." Yami explained.

Looking up, Bakura then noticed that they were not alone. "What the hell do you want?" Bakua asked as he saw that these people were dressed similarly to the people who attacked them. He did not have the power to take on anyone else right now and he knew that but they didn't.

As Dumbledore watched as the green light went over seven out of the eight Death Eaters, he tried to make sense of what he just saw. These eight muggles had just destroyed eight trained Death Eaters. Taking a step towards Bakura, he quickly stopped when he saw the death glare that the said spirit gave him. "It would be smart if you do not come near us," Bakura snarled. "Now leave us alone and take care of this mess." He said turning around and motioning Joey and Kaiba to grab Anzu and Tristan as Marik tiredly walked beside him.

"Dumbledore shouldn't…" Lupin was about to ask as he watched their retreating forms but Dumbledore held his hand up to stop him.

"Lupin, I do not know what just happened, who these people are, or what those monsters were but I think that boy was not joking when he threatened to not come near them. For now we should do something with these Death Eaters." He said walking over to them. What he saw though made his eyes widened again. He was getting too old for this. Seven out of the eight Death Eaters had their souls taken out. The other three were only seriously injured. _What the hell just happened?_ He thought. _It must have something to do with that green stone that was around Bellatrix's neck but what was it? I think my answers lie with those eight people._ Dumbledore thought as he then realized that he must get to know these new people.

* * *

Please review :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

The walk back to the Kame Game shop was very quiet. It was almost like a death march even though no one had died…well any of them. Everyone was trying to figure out what had just happened, trying to find a reasonable explanation to everything. Finally, everyone's spirits became a little more chipper once they saw the game shop. Some were finally happy that they would be able to rest while others wanted answers. As they approached the entrance of the game shop, Yugi grabbed out his keys and unlocked the doors (he had switched back so that Yami could sleep in his soul room). Gesturing everyone into the shop, he turned and locked the door before turning on the lights.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" He asked motioning everyone to the back of the game shop.

The Kame Game Shop was not only a popular gaming store but it also served as Yugi and his Grandfather's house. In the downstairs area, there were shelves upon shelves piled with different types of gaming merchandise such as duel monster cards, gaming systems, board games, and much more. To the back of the shop was a cash register which is where Grandpa Muto usually would be but he had been gone for the past three weeks on an expedition in Egypt. Behind the cash register was a supply closet for new or extra merchandise and then two the right of that there was a staircase that led up to the house portion of the shop. Nodding their heads, everyone followed Yugi as he led them upstairs and into the small apartment. The apartment was not that bad. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living room. Walking into the living room, everyone found spots and sat down. Ryou had come out and sat on the loveseat with Bakura laying his head on his lap from exhaustion. Malik had also returned and sat down on the couch with Marik resting his head on his shoulder. Seto and Joey also sat on the couch next to Marik and Malik while Anzu and Tristan leaned up against the loveseat. Yugi sat in the armchair looking at everyone while Yami phased out to sit on the arm of the armchair. Unsure of what to say everyone just continued to stare at each other.

"Ok, this is just getting ridiculous! What the hell just happened?" Bakura growled after getting angry because of the silence.

"Well in case your little brain could not comprehend, we were just attacked by a bunch of psychos for some unknown reason." Kaiba said in a matter of fact tone.

"Shut up Priest!" Bakura growled. "What the hell was that thing that they had?"

"Ok guys please stop fighting," Malik groaned rubbing his head. "Yugi could you please explain to us what you know so that we all can finally get some sleep?" He asked wanting to just curl up in a ball and sleep for the rest of his life. Yugi looked at everyone seeing that all of them wore tired expressions and nodded.

"Ok so awhile back we had been summoned for another adventure. An evil guy named Dartz was trying to take over the world which I guess is starting to become a common occurrence for us. So we went up against him and discovered his plan. His plan involved using an extremely powerful card called the Seal of Orichalcos to awaken a giant dragon named the Great Leviathan who has the power to destroy everything. Dartz thought that he could control such an evil monster so he set about trying to awaken it. In order to awaken this monster though, he needed souls, or in the duels case a lot of powerful monsters, so that he could give the dragon its power," he said.

"The Seal of Orichalcos is a very powerful card that was so powerful that Pegasus had it destroyed but somehow one had survived and you can guess it, Dartz had it." Kaiba added.

"Yes as Kaiba said, Dartz had somehow acquired one of these cards and so he made this plan. The card is powerful because once in affect, it gives your monsters five hundred attack points and it cannot be destroyed by spell, trap, monster, or card affects. The card is almost impossible to destroy and because of its evil, it basically takes over your mind so that you do its bidding which is what happened to Dartz." He said remembering his duel with Dartz.

"In order to free Dartz from the Orichalcos's control, Yami and I had to duel him. Along the way, we had acquired the three legendary dragons, Hermos, Timaeus, and Critias. These three monsters had the power to weaken the Great Leviathan and then with our three Egyptian God cards, Yami and I successfully destroyed the monster in doing so destroying Dartz." He said leaving out the part about how Yami had been tricked by Dartz and was the one who activated the Seal of Orichalcos causing him and Yami to be painfully separated.

"But Yugi, I thought you destroyed the one card that Dartz had so why are we facing it again?" Joey asked also remembering what had happened. Knowing that Yugi did not completely tell them everything, he was not going to be the one to tell Marik and Bakura about what Yami had done. He knew how much it hurt Yugi and how guilty Yami felt.

"I honestly do not know Joey," Yugi said looking down at his hands.

"Also guys let's not forget about those people. Who were they and what did they want?" Anzu asked looking at everyone.

Remembering what happened everyone suddenly was caught back up with their thoughts. Everyone was all wondering the same thing but no one had any way of explaining what had happened. All that they knew was that someone was controlling the Orichalcos again and they needed to find out whom. The only problem was that when Atlantis was destroyed so was the monster and the Three Legendary Dragons.

"Well I do not know how to explain this but I for one am not going to stay up all night trying to figure it out," Bakura snapped really starting to feel the effects of the afternoon.

"All that matters is that we are safe for now thanks to Bakura, Marik, and Yami," Ryou said rubbing his hands through is Yami's hair trying to calm him down.

"And Kaiba," Yugi said.

"WHAT?" Everyone said at once.

"None of us provided Kaiba with magic. When Kaiba saw Joey was in trouble, he summoned the Blue Eyes all by himself." He said as if it was obvious.

"I did no such thing!" Kaiba yelled hating all this hocus pocus stuff. He forced himself to believe that the yami's were real but he still did not completely believe it. Even though they kept telling him he was the reincarnation of a High Priest that was alive back in Ancient Egypt, he still refused to believe what they were saying.

"Believe it or not but it was you," Marik snapped for the first time since the explanation. "Now Malik, I think we should be going home so that we can get some sleep because I am exhausted." He said standing up but once his feet hit the floor, he found the floor suddenly coming to him.

"Um I do not think you are in any shape to walk." Malik said catching his Dark before he fell.

"Why don't you, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou just stay with me?" Yugi asked. "It might also be safer to have all five items under one roof seeing as I think those hooded figures might be after them." Malik, Bakura, Ryou, and Marik all agreed mostly because Bakura was finding the same problem as Marik had and the rest went home. Extremely tired everyone followed Yugi to his room where they laid out sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

While the six heroes were sleeping, far away from them an organization was meeting trying to figure out the events of what happened just that afternoon. For the last seven hours they had been arguing about what should happen next. Dumbledore sat in a dingy looking kitchen that looked like it had not been cleaned in years. Cobwebs were everywhere and it smelt highly of mildew. Rubbing his head he tried to get rid of the now pounding migraine as he listened to the members of the Order of the Phoenix argue. Upon arriving back with the other five wizards, they had gone on to explain how six muggles had defeated eight Death Eaters. It was safe to say that many people were shocked and wanted these people to be here to be questioned.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled finally having enough. As the room suddenly went quiet, they all looked up at Dumbledore who was still rubbing his head.

"As much as I would love to question these young teens, we do not even know who they are on top of I do not think they would be happy to suddenly be in front of the same kind of people that just attacked them." He said. "You saw and heard what that one young man said to us after the battle," he said looking at Lupin and Mad Eye. "Now before we do anything we need to figure out who they are and then we will get our answers." He said. "Now let's look back down at the memory and I want anyone to tell me if you recognize any of the young men." He said drawing everyone's attention back to the pensive in the middle of the table.

As it replayed the events, Dumbledore was once again stunned that these six had defeated what he was now assuming was Voldemort's new weapon. It looked like they obviously knew what it was and that was something that he wanted to know. As it was coming to the end, they watched as the giant column of green light vanished showing the young teens again.

"Wait! Stop it there," he heard someone say. Dumbledore went back and froze the memory. He did not see anything special just the people who obviously had weird fashion senses. I mean was that tri-colored star shaped hair normal? If it was, he was sure that Tonks would love to meet this guy and that white hair was so pure looking. It was just weird.

"I think I know who those people are," a man named Theodore said. Everyone's eyes suddenly turned to him at this knowledge. Looking very uneasy by all the attention, he looked up to see Dumbledore looking full of hope.

"Who are they?" Lupin asked.

"I do not know for sure but I remember seeing them in a magazine article my son has. You see, in Japan there is a popular game called duel monsters. There have been many tournaments in which you can win prize money." He said looking at the confused looks of others.

"Well, why don't you go find this said magazine and we will see?" Dumbledore asked. Nodding, the guy named Theodore suddenly disappeared to go retrieve it.

"Dumbledore, what are we going to do once we know for sure who these guys are?" Sirius asked from his place next to Dumbledore.

"As an Order, nothing but I am going to go talk to them." Dumbledore said.

"But you cannot go by yourself! These people could be dangerous." He heard a red head women shriek.

"Molly, if your family was just attack what would you do?" He asked already knowing the answer. Molly looked over at her husband and then blushed knowing that if someone attacked her family, she would be extra protective too.

"Now, I am going to talk to them to see who they are and see what information they can give me about this green light. Obviously, Voldemort is after something and they might know what this new weapon can do. I am not sure if they will help us but it is worth a try to ask for their help. They seem to know how to fight against this new power." He said. All agreeing that they needed answers, they did not press the issue any further and silently waited for Theodore to return which he did not too long after everyone stopped talking.

"I knew I had seen them from somewhere!" He said excitedly as he showed them the magazine. "They are showed in here," he said pointing to the cover where sure enough four of the six were standing side by side.

"Who are they then?" Mad Eye Moody asked growing irritated with the lack of answers being given.

"These are the world's top four duelist," he said. "Yugi Muto," he said pointing to the picture of the short spiky haired teen, "is known as the King of Games because he has never lost a match. "Second, is Malik Ishtar," he said pointing to said blonde, "third is Seto Kaiba, who held the tournament and was the ruling champ until Yugi Muto defeated him," he said pointing to said CEO of Kaiba Corp, "and fourth is Ryou Bakura." He said pointing to the albino. "Even though the whole time the tournament was broadcasted, for some reason the finals were not taped because of some malfunction with the software; but it is said that something weird happened up on the blimp they were playing on but only the people on it truly know." He said looked a little puzzled. That little bit of information did not sit well with Dumbledore or the rest of the Order. Obviously, there was something more to these young teens that met the eye and he wanted to know what.

"Well, now that we know, I think it is time that we finally meet this Yugi Muto, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, and Seto Kaiba." Dumbledore said happy to finally have some information. "Thank you very much Theodore," he said smiling for the first time that night. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to Japan now before Voldemort finds out who these young ones are." He said standing up and saying his goodbyes before he disappeared.

* * *

To say Voldemort was angry was a complete understatement. He was completely down right furious that eight of his best men had failed him. Not to mention that he did not have any firsthand information because seven out of the eight men had had their souls taken and the other guy had just been killed by him for being so incompetent. The guy had been knocked out so early in that he did not even know that the Seal of Orichalcos was even used. The only information that Voldemort had was thanks to when Bellatrix had used the Seal. Thanks to that he was able to watch the battle through the power of the stone around his neck.

"Well Nagini, I think one good thing did come out of this," he growled to his pet as she slithered over to him, "I now know where the items are."

* * *

Please review :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again everyone! I hope everyone has been enjoying the updates because for awhile they will be everyday. I have actually already written I think thirteen chapters for this so far and hopefully once I fix the one thing I do not like, everything will go a lot faster. Once I do reach that point though, I will probably be going to weekly updates but I will let you know as that time gets closer. :)

I really want to give a special thanks to **yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever** for writing my very first review for this! You really boosted up my confidence because I had not gotten one yet and was not sure if people were really liking it so for that I want to dedicate this next chapter to you! :-) I am actually going to respond to your review later I have just been super busy with work and school but trust me, I will be responding!

I would also like to thank all those that favorited and are now following this story! You guys also helped in boosting my confidence and I greatly appreciate that you are enjoying this story so far. I hope that this chapter will not disappoint!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

All was quiet in the Kame Game Shop as the only six inhabitants were soundly asleep in Yugi's room. In his soul room, Yami woke up rubbing his eyes. He had a killer headache and at first could not remember what the hell had happened. As he woke up a little more, he remembered that they had been attacked in Domino Park by some weirdly dressed people who somehow had a piece of Orichalcum. Worried suddenly, he fazed out of the Millennium Puzzle and into his own body. He was puzzled to find four bodies lying in his and Yugi's room but put it off to make sure that his Aibou was ok. Looking over towards the bed, he saw that Yugi was not harmed and let out a sigh of relief. Carefully walking over two of the bodies, he gently got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Yugi; careful not to wake him up. Feeling the pair of arms around him, Yugi snuggled closer sensing that it was Yami and becoming more comfortable. Smiling to himself, Yami closed his eyes hoping to sleep some more, but sadly that was not going to happen. Suddenly, Yami felt something that made him extremely nervous. It was the same feeling that he felt when those weird people had appeared in the park. Growing nervous, Yami gently shook Yugi awake.

"Aibou wake up," he whispered into Yugi's ear.

"Yami five more minutes," Yugi whined not wanting to get up.

"Trust me Yugi, you need to get up now," Yami said feeling the unknown evil drawing nearer. Slowly opening his eyes, Yugi looked up into the worried eyes of the Pharaoh. Seeing him looking so nervous and alert, Yugi instantly shook out of his weariness.

"Yami what is wrong?"

"Yugi we need to wake whoever is in on our room and get out of the house now. There is someone, actually a lot of some ones coming our way." He said pulling Yugi off the bed and walking over to the first mound of people. Bending down Yami not to gently shook a sleeping Malik.

"What the hell Yami?!" Malik yelled angered that he had been woken up after it felt like he had just gotten to sleep. Thanks to his yelling he had helped in successfully waking Marik, Bakura, and Ryou.

"Someone had better have a good explanation or else someone is going to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura yelled pissed that he had been woken up.

"Shut up you two!" Yami hurriedly whispered. "We need to get out of the house right now because there is a large amount of evil magic coming our way." He said kneeling under the bed and grabbing a backpack before grabbing Yugi and dragging him out the door with him.

Finally more awake, Bakura and Marik also started to feel what the Pharaoh had felt and quickly grabbed Ryou and Malik, dragging them after Yugi and Yami. Sneaking out the back door, the six quickly went across the street and into the shadows where they were completely masked from view. A few minutes later what they saw did not make them feel any better. Ten figures, just like the ones from yesterday afternoon, appeared in front of the Kame Game Shop. Two of the figures hurriedly went in and they could hear banging noises and the sounds of things breaking as they went through the house. Growing nervous that something bad was going to happen to his house, Yugi started shacking. Seeing this, Yami drew Yugi closer to his body trying to comfort him.

"What do you think they are looking for?" Ryou whispered to Bakura.

"Us," was all that Bakura answered. Upon hearing this, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi grew extremely pale. Seeing what this realization was doing to them, the Yami's drew their Hikari's closer to them as they watched the events unfold in front of them. Finally after two minutes, the two Death Eaters that had gone inside came back out looking very angry. After yelling and swearing a few times, they ordered the eight remaining Death Eaters to destroy the house before disappearing. Quickly, the eight Death Eaters pulled out their wands and said, "Confringo!" Next thing the six knew, the Kame Game Shop went up in flames. Yugi tried to hold back his tears has he watched his Grandfather's shop and their house go up in flames. The rest just stood there thinking that if Yami had not woken up, they would be dead right now. After the Death Eaters had made sure the house was beyond repair, the eight of them disappeared into the night. After what felt like an eternity of silence, the six walked out from the shadows and looked at the once popular Kame Game Shop, now nothing more than a pile of ashes. Still shacking, Yugi could not stand looking at the rubble and buried his head into Yami's stomach.

"What do we do now?" Malik asked looking over at Yami who was trying to comfort Yugi.

"If they attacked my house then they probably are going to go after Kaiba," Yami said.

"So we go find moneybags?" Marik asked.

"Yes. I think that is our best bet right now," Yami said.

"So you all survived?" They heard a voice snarl from somewhere. Turning around in all directions, they tried to figure out where the voice had come from. Now that they were looking though, the Yami's instantly felt it. The evil before was nearby, actually it was more like right behind them. Turning together simultaneously, they looked into a completely dark alley a few feet down from them.

"Show yourself!" Yami yelled. _/Yugi, get in your soul room. I do not know what they want but obviously they want us dead./  
_

/Yami we cannot face another battle. We have not fully recovered from our last yet. We need to outrun this guy./ _  
_

_/I know Yugi. Bakura, Marik, and I will do our best but for now, please go./_ Yami ordered blocking to conceal Yugi from view of the now outline of a male.

"What do you want?" Bakura growled getting better footing so that at any moment he could either run away or attack the man. He reached behind him and gently grasped a knife concealed in his back pocket, keeping his hand behind his back so that he still had the advantage. Scanning his surroundings now, he saw that there was another dark alley that would be the perfect escape for the three of them if it looked like this guy was going to be too much for them.

"It is pretty obvious actually. You killed my wife and have angered my Master so for these crimes, you deserve nothing but death. Also, my Master would like those stupid items that you guys hold. He is already in a pretty foul mood so I cannot fail," he said taking out his wand.

/I knew it Yami, this is another plot for the items./ Yugi said from inside his soul room.

_/It appears so but why us? We do not even know who or what these people are./ _Yami answered glaring at the now visible man. His eyes widened as he saw that he almost had the same hair color as that one lady that they faced the other day.

/Yami this is not good! He is going to want revenge./ Yugi said also making the connection.

"Bakura doesn't this guy look familiar?" Marik whispered at Bakura.

"Well he sort of looks like that crazy chick but I really do not care. He wanted to kill me and my hikari and that does not sit well with me." Bakura growled. "Come forth, Diabound!" He yelled suddenly having enough of this banter and summoning his Ka way back in Ancient Egypt. Bellatrix's husband looked surprised as giant monster appeared in front of Bakura. The monster had two grey wings coming out of its shoulder blades and two smaller ones by the lower portion of the body. The top half was extremely muscular and the monster had the body of a man but the lower portion flowed to make a snack who snapped viciously at the man who threatened Bakura. Following his example, Marik and Yami also summoned their monsters. Appearing in front of Yami was a fully purple clad magician with a green spear that he held in his right hand. He glared daggers at Rodolphus Lestrange while Marik's monster, Revival Jam, who looked like a blue phantom just floated in front of him.

"So, these are the monsters that killed my wife," Rodolphus growled lifting up his wand after coming out of his shock "You guys are going to pay for what you did to her!" He yelled.

"Actually, in case you have forgotten it was her own damn fault that she is now soulless. Maybe if you had a smarter "master" she would still be alive," Bakura smirked as he watched as Rodolphus face grew even more angered.

"Was that really necessary Bakura?" Yami asked shaking his head

"Actually, I think that it was called for because it is true. Whoever this "master" is, he is a complete idiot thinking that he can win against us. I mean, we have way more years on him and not to mention actually know how to control dark magic." Bakura said smirking again.

"Agreed, this guy is an idiot and what is up with those wands? I mean come on can't they use a better weapon then that?" Marik asked putting his input in.

"Silence petty muggles! You have no clue who you are dealing with," Rodolphus answered truly angered at the way they were making fun of him and his master.

"Oh and another thing, these people really need to learn how to dress. I mean robes? Come on those went out of style with the Dark Magician," Marik smirked as the Dark Magician turned to glare at him.

"Ok knock it off. We should probably get serious before we all end up dead. Tomb Robber do you have a plan?" Yami asked really not wanting to get this guy anymore angered then he already was.

"Actually yes I do you pompous Pharaoh," Bakura said. "The Pharaoh and I will attack while the Tomb Keeper guards our monsters just in case he does retaliate. Then when he is down, we make a run for all we are worth and try to make it to Kaiba Corp seeing as it is not that far from here." Bakura stated as if it was completely obvious.

"Wow, I never thought I would live to see the day that Bakura had a good idea." Marik joked as he dodged a punch from Bakura.

"Whatever let's just try it so that we can get out of here," Yami said. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!

"Revival Jam, protect Dark Magician and Diabound from any attacks!"

"Diabound, Camouflage of Darkness!" Suddenly Diabound disappeared into the darkness and, staying out of the light, snuck behind Rodolphus grabbing him from behind and using the snack to constrict his arms, causing him to drop his wand. Seeing his chance, Dark Magician then fired his Dark Magic Attack and in the split second before the attack hit, Diabound sunk into the ground letting go of Rodolphus. Before he realized he was free, Dark Magician's attack hit him, knocking him backwards several feet. Bakura, Yami, and Marik then dismissed their monsters and made a run for the alley way that Bakura pointed too. As they ran into the alley, they saw that their plan had worked but they still refused to let that stop their pace. They needed to get to Kaiba Corp and make sure that Kaiba was okay before they celebrate their miniature victory. Taking a sharp right turn, they ran out into the street making sure to stay in the shadows. They did not know if their little buddy had recovered yet but they knew that when he did, he would be royally pissed and would call for back up. After running for what felt like hours, they slowed their pace as they saw the giant skyscraper that was Kaiba Corp a few blocks away. They quickly steered into another ally and slowed to a walk so that they could figure out their next move.

"Ok, what now?" Marik huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well guessing as they probably know about our little stunt, we need to get into that damn skyscraper as soon as possible." Bakura said doing a little better than Marik seeing as he was used to this sort of exercise.

"Easier said than done," Yami stated as they had finally made it to the end of the ally and the street that led to Kaiba Corp. "What they hell are those?" He whispered as he pointed to what seemed like a million black figures outside of Kaiba Corp. They were not like anything they had ever seen and that was saying something seeing as they were five thousand year old spirits. Even though the creatures did look like they could be a duel monster in Bakura's occult deck. The creatures were fully hooded wearing flowing black robes that had jagged ruffles on the bottom. Yami, Bakura, and Marik tried to see their faces, but they could not because they were concealed even though from the look of the skeletal hands, it looked like they probably did not have pretty faces. They did not have legs and floated on top of the ground, clearly looking for something or really some things.

"No idea but this makes things a lot more difficult," Marik said as he slouched against a wall.

"We do not…" Yami was saying before he was suddenly hit with a green stream of light. Bakura and Marik turned around instantly looking up at three of those blasted men from before approaching them with their wands pointed out. Quickly calling out Diabound and Revival Jam, they stared at the approaching figures.

"Idiots! I told you you were no match for me and now your friend is dead." Rodolphus said looking down at an immobile Yami. Angered that one of their friends was attack, Bakura order Diabound to attack.

"Diabound, Camouflage of Darkness!" He ordered as Diabound suddenly disappeared only to show up behind the three Death Eaters. Using his tail he knocked them down on the ground. The snack then went down and ate one of the Death Eaters, devouring him into the deepest parts of the Shadow Realm. As the other two recovered, they shot spells at the two Egyptian spirits but Marik's Revival Jam absorbed the attacks never seeming to die seeing has when Revival Jam was hit, he would be obliterated but would regenerate instantly. As another of the Death Eaters fell prey to Diabound's snack tail, all that was left was Rodolphus.

"What did you do to him?" Marik growled pointing down to the Pharaoh.

"You are never going to see your friend again because I hit him with a Killing Curse," he laughed. He knew that he was not going to survive this but at least he had killed one of these brats; but just as he thought he had that victory, he was suddenly shocked when he saw the brat get up.

"Marik, Bakura we have a problem! I cannot feel Yami and he won't wake up," Yugi said in hysterics. He had felt the Pharaoh get hit by the attack and then nothing. The mind link was closed and when he went into his Dark's soul room, Yami would not respond to his shacking. "What do I do?" He said more to himself before he turned and suddenly glared at Rodolphus. "You did this to my Dark! You hurt what is mine and you are going to pay for this greatly." He glared. Seeing the glare, Rodolphus grew extremely scared. Not only had this guy survived but he appeared to be just fine. Bakura and Marik were also backing away. They had never seen the shrimp so angry. His once sweet, innocent amethyst eyes were now almost crimson and slit like Yami's.

"Bakura or Marik lend me some magic so I can summon the Dark Magician," Yugi ordered never letting his eyes leave Rodolphus; but before Bakura and Marik could do what he asked, Dark Magician suddenly appeared in front of Yugi. Dark Magician had sensed his master's need and the loss of part of his master. Drawing energy from the Pharaoh somehow, he had managed to summon himself. Now he was extremely pissed that this man had attack his Pharaoh and his Pharaoh's other half and he was going to pay deeply.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi yelled as he watched the Dark Magician throw a blast of energy into Rodolphus throwing him into Diabound's waiting embrace. Diabound then used his remaining power and sent Rodolphus so far into the Shadow Realm, that not even the Gods would be able to find him. All extremely exhausted, Bakura, Marik, and Yugi collapsed against the alley's walls. They had used way too much Shadow Magic in the past twenty-four hours without the appropriate amount of rest. Also, it took a lot of energy for Bakura and Marik to stay in human forms and with yesterday and tonight, all their resources were quickly dwindling. Looking at each other, they knew that they did not have time to rest but as they tried to get up, they found that they could not. What made things worse was the fact that those black hooded creatures outside of Kaiba Corp had sensed the battle and were now coming towards them. Trying to call their monsters, they found that they could not.

/Bakura what are we going to do?/ Ryou asked worriedly through the mind link, They could not lose like this. Not after they had gotten so far.

_/I am sorry Ryou but I have run out of ideas. The past twenty-four hours has been too much for me./_ Bakura said exhausted. He wanted to fight so much but he could feel the darkness of exhaustion starting to come into effect. His limbs were growing numb and locking up with every millisecond that past and he knew, soon, their pursuers were going to be on them. _So this is how I am going to die…..again? _Bakura thought. _Death by exhaustion is not an amazing way to go._ He thought as his eyes closed on him. The last thing he remembered seeing was a ray of white light pass over their heads at the creatures and then nothing.

* * *

Yugi could feel himself about to pass out so he went into his mind. He found himself in a hallway with a door at the end of the hall and then four other doors lining the walls; two on each side. Walking to the door at the end, he walked in to still see Yami lying unresponsive on the floor of the labyrinth that was his soul room. Walking over to Yami he bent down and shook him. /Yami wake up!/ He yelled just wanting to know he was going to be ok but he did not get an answer. Shaking him again, he finally gave up and gave in to his exhaustion. Laying his head on Yami's chest, he closed his eyes and held his yami close.

* * *

Please review :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello once again everyone! After today I have edited three chapters which will be posted in the next couple of days. Right now though I want to say thank you to the people that added this story to their favorites and are following it. It was a nice to surprise that I got at work today when I checked my email and my only hope is that more people will continue to like it!

I specially want to thank SokilKuro for reviewing not once but twice! You made my day today and for that, I am dedicating this chapter to you. Thank you so much for your kind words! I am very happy that you were able to find this story again. :-)

This is the last chapter before things start to get complicated for everyone! Even though you could say that things get a little interesting in this chapter, the next three chapters get even more. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter Five

"Bakura, wake up," Ryou whispered as he shook Bakura gently after he had just woken up himself a couple of minutes ago. At first he thought he was in the same alley way as before, but upon closer look he saw that he was not. Bakura and Marik had been lying on two cots that had been placed on the floor while Yugi was lying on the only bed. The room smelt highly of mildew which made Ryou think that something had died in the room. There were no windows in the room so there was no telling where they were. The only assumption he knew was he was in a house but he did not know how they had gotten there.

"Bakura I am not kidding, wake up now!" Ryou yelled into Bakura's ear.

It took a couple more tries, but finally Ryou felt Bakura start to move. _Took him awhile but at least he is awake. He is not going to be too happy though, _Ryou thought knowing firsthand what can happen when Bakura gets angry. After many years of being the subject to abuse, things had changed suddenly when the Gods had taken Bakura away after the Ceremonial Duel. When Bakura returned though Ryou was at first terrified thinking everything was going to go back to normal, but Bakura had shown that that was not true. He had changed and every day since then, he had been proving that to Ryou.

"Ryou, why did you wake me up?" Bakura asked still feeling exhausted even though he did feel a lot better.

"Ok Bakura you need to promise to remain calm," Ryou said preparing his yami for the information.

"Ryou it takes to much energy right now to not be calm," Bakura said really wanting to know what the hell that horrible smell was.

"Well one, we are not dead so that is a good thing even though I do not know how. Secondly, we might be in a strange room and I honestly have no idea how we got here," he said.

"WHAT?!" Bakura yelled not liking that he did not have the upper hand.

"Bakura, why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Malik asked phasing out and sitting on the side of the cot that Marik was on.

"Well we seemed to have escaped danger but now we are probably in another predicament," Ryou said before Bakura could answer. He knew that his yami needed to calm down which meant he could not talk for a while.

"Oh god this is not good," Malik said turning and shaking Marik. "Marik, wake your lazy ass up. We have something that concerns you," Malik said shacking a little more forcefully when it did not work the first time.

"Malik, I want to sleep so leave me alone," Marik said still feeling tired.

"Sorry not going to happen," Malik answered forcing Marik to sit up. "We are not dead just so you know but we seem to be in a room in some house that we do not know."

"Shit! What happened?" Marik asked.

"Well in case your little brain has forgotten already, we were under attack by those crazy people and after that damn Pharaoh got hit by a curse from one of them, Yugi came out and helped us with Dark Magician to destroy Rodolphus. Then we had no more magic left and those black creatures in front of Kaiba Corp started coming after us but we did not have the power to stop them. Before we passed out though, I did see a giant white phoenix coming towards us and that seemed to scare those creatures away." Bakura recapped for everyone after he started to calm down.

"Actually you stupid Tomb Robber, my brain is perfect because in case you have forgotten, I was the one who almost succeeded in taking over the world. Remember the Rare Hunters and that battle on the blimp which almost succeeded in destroying the Pharaoh? Yeah that was all my plan but I also saw that white phoenix before I to pass out. I also saw a guy at the other corner of the alley that conjured it." Marik said with a smug look on his face knowing that it would piss the Tomb Robber off that he had witnessed more than him.

"Marik stop being so childish," Malik said hitting Marik upside the head for acting like a child. "That is not solving our current problem."

"You too Bakura, stop antagonizing Marik and put your brain to better uses, like trying to figure this out." He said sending Bakura a glare. Suddenly though, his expression got solemn. "We also need to figure out what happened to Yami." At the mention of the Pharaoh, everyone turned to Yugi who was still unresponsive on the bed. To anyone else it would seem he was sleeping but the way that his breathing was slower, it was clear he was in his soul room.

"Do you think he is actually…" Malik started saying but could not get it out.

"I do not know." Bakura said also looking a little less chipper. Sure he hated the Pharaoh, but he still liked having him around for entertainment.

"Well, there is only one way to find out, let's wake Yugi." Ryou said walking over to Yugi and gently sitting on the bed. "Yugi, wake up." Ryou said gently shaking Yugi. Ryou probably tried fifty times but still did not get an answer.

"Ryou, I think you should stop. He obviously is not ready to leave yet so…just give him some time." Bakura said walking over and sitting down by Ryou.

"But what if he really lost his other half?" Ryou looked up with tears in his eyes. He had asked the question that all the hikari's and yami's hated to even think about.

Bakura looked over at his light and pulled him onto his lap. "Ryou, the Pharaoh could not have possibly died. I have tried to kill him more times than I can count and he survived so something that these stupid people could do could not possibly injure that pompous ass." Bakura said trying to get a smile out of his light but he truly was wondering the same thing.

* * *

Deep in Yami's soul room though, something else was going on than what was happening on the outside world. Everything was silent in the tan colored labyrinth that was Yami's soul room. Yugi was still silently sleeping on Yami's chest after finally getting to sleep a couple of hours ago. Water stains stained Yami's leather shirt from Yugi's tears over his fallen lover and friend. He felt so empty without his other half and had no idea how he was going to go on. Ever since Yugi had completed the Millennium Puzzle, he and Yami had never been apart. Yami helped him believe in himself. He helped him get friends and he helped him escape sticky situations countless times. Now, Yami was gone and he did not even know who did it or why. Finally after many hours of just crying, Yugi had fallen asleep just wanting a miracle to happen. Unbeknownst to him, that was what he was going to get.

Yami opened his eyes and looked around. At first he did not know where he was but as his eyes focused, he noticed that he was in his soul room. Becoming more awake, he suddenly became aware of how heavy his body felt. From his head to his toes, he felt like he had just lie down in a field and let a herd of buffalo's stampede over him. He tried to move is head, but once he did; he suddenly got in incredible headache. It felt like the Gods were fighting in his head. Thinking it better not to move, he focused on moving his fingers and feet. Once he saw that he could do that, he let out a sigh of relief. He then tried to figure out what had happened. He remembered seeing black creatures that were floating in front of Kaiba Corp and then nothing. He remembered something had collided with his chest knocking the wind out of him and then he felt his heart stop and then just blacking out. Now though, it seemed like he was alive, hurt like hell, but alive none the less. _So the Gods do not want me back yet._ Yami thought chuckling to himself.

/**_Actually Pharaoh Atem, you never died it just seemed like you did./_** A voice said in his head.

Yami almost jumped from the sudden voice. He knew that voice from when he begged for the Gods to return him to Yugi. /_Lord Ra, what are you talking about?/_

**_/Pharaoh Atem, you are already dead so it is a little hard to kill you again. Even though you have your own body, it does not mean you can die. You will not be able to phase out to your own body for a couple for days because your strength needs to return, but after that you will be fine./ _**Ra said.

/_So, we cannot die from these people?/_ Yami asked.

/**_No, you and Bakura cannot die because you are five thousand year old spirits but that is not the same for Malik, Marik, and Yugi./_** Ra answered.

/_So it is up to us to protect them. Lord Ra, do you know what we are up against?/ _Yami asked.

**_/I am sorry Pharaoh Atem but I cannot disclose that information. All I can say is that you and your friends are up for a very long and difficult journey. You must stay strong though. The Egyptian Gods will point the way and remember friendship is your strongest weapon./_** Ra answered. /**_Now, I must be going. I have to get back to the Realm of the Gods but remember Pharaoh Atem, these people must not know about you, Bakura, or Marik. They will not trust you so keep the secret./_**Ra said before he left Yami's mind.

Yami laid there for a little longer thinking about what Ra had said. Finally figuring that he should try and figure out what was going on, he tried to get up but realized he could not. At first, he thought the heaviness on his chest was pain but he then realized that something was lying on his chest. Looking down, he took in the tear stains on his shirt and then looked to see a sleeping Yugi. Instantly his heart hurt figuring out what Yugi probably thought. Reaching out his hand slowly, he gently brought it to rest on Yugi's back.

/_Yugi, my Little One, please wake up./ _Yami said. During the time that Yami had woken up, Yugi had been dreaming about all the times that he and Yami had together. He was truly happy in his dream but then he felt something shaking him. He kept trying to ignore it because he knew what awaited him in the outside world. He liked this one better because Yami was alive, but that hand was persistent. Slowly saying goodbye to the happiness he opened his eyes. What awaited him though made him think he was still dreaming.

/Yami, is that you?/ He asked scared to hope has he looked into the crimson eyes of his other half. His other half smiled down at him as he shook his head up and down. _/It is me Yugi. I am back and not going anywhere./ _Yami said smiling at Yugi. The next thing Yami knew, he was being tackled by Yugi. /Oh Yami! I was so scared. I thought I lost you. You would not respond to anything I said or my shaking. You just laid there, motionless./ Yugi said crying once again.

Gently patting Yugi's back, he tried to calm his hikari down. _/I am sorry Yugi; I did not mean to scare you. I honestly did not notice that person coming but I am back I promise. Apparently, it is hard to kill someone when they are already dead./ _Yami said earning a chuckle from Yugi. Yami just held Yugi letting Yugi get all his emotions out. He was just happy that he was back. He never wanted to know what would happen if he lost Yugi. After a while, Yugi calmed down and just rested his head on Yami's chest.

_/Aibou where are the others?/_ Yami asked once Yugi had calmed.

/Last time I checked, we were all passed out against the alley walls waiting for those black creatures to attack us. I might have lost control once I learned that you were dead, or thought you were dead, and attacked Rodolphus. Diabound then sent him to the Shadow Realm./ Yugi said blushing a little.

_/Aw Little One I am touched!/ _Yami chuckled. _/Yugi, I will not be able to have my own body for a couple of days but I am sure I can take over like we used too before Ishizu gave me a body./_ Yami said.

/Yami, why are you not able to have your own body?/ Yugi asked worried that maybe something had happened to Yami thanks to that attack.

_/Well I cannot die but that does not mean that it did not affect me. It takes a lot of energy to have my own body and I do not have that strength yet but do not worry, a couple days of rest and I will be fine./ _Yami said. _/Now, why don't you get some sleep and I will see what is going on?/_ Yami asked picking Yugi up in his arms and walking out of his soul room to Yugi's. As they walked into Yugi's, Yami looked around. He loved his hikari's soul room because it fit Yugi perfectly. It had Duel Monster cards everywhere and pictures of him and Yami and their friends on the blue walls. In the corner was a bunch of plushies of his favorite Duel Monsters and a huge pillow. Walking over to it, Yami laid Yugi down who instantly went to sleep. He had a long day and was drained physically and emotionally. Yami then took over their body to hear the last of Bakura's sentence.

"Ryou, the Pharaoh could not have possibly died. I have tried to kill him more times than I can count and he survived so something that these stupid people could do could not possibly injure that pompous ass." Bakura had said.

"Aw, Tomb Robber I never thought you would be one to care," Yami said groggily. His voice was a little hoarse from lack of using it and his body was extremely stiff. Trying to sit up, he was instantly pushed back down as Ryou was hugging him.

"You are ok!" Ryou said happy that the Pharaoh had not died.

"Yes, I am ok. It is a little hard to kill someone who is already dead after all." Yami said hugging Ryou back.

"Ryou, you should probably let him get up seeing has he been out for a while. His bones might be a little creaky seeing as he is so old," Bakura said trying to hide behind a joke. He was embarrassed that he had been figured out that he cared. Getting off, Ryou went back over to Bakura, but the air in the room was so much better now that they knew that Yami was back. Yami sat back up and leaned up against the headboard. He looked around the room and instantly became confused. _I thought Yugi said we were in an alley?_ Yami thought noticing that this defiantly was not an alley even though, from the look of the room, the alley looked much better. The room was a dark grey and was filled with dust. It had broken class and stains that did not look like they were from foods or drinks. Boxes were thrown haphazardly in a corner and there were torn sheets and cobwebs everywhere. The only light came for a lamp on the side of the bed by Yami. Strangely enough, the only clean things in the room were the sheets they laid on.

"Ok Bakura, where are we?" Yami asked not liking where this was going.

"I do not know but honestly, I have seen dungeons better than this room and that is saying something." Bakura said noticing that Yami was taking in the room.

"Well then what happened?" Yami asked.

"Well after you were hit, we were attacked by three other Death Eaters, one of them being Rodolphus." Malik said.

"Bakura then summoned Diabound again and I summoned my Revival Jam. Diabound quickly took care of one of the guys and after Revival Jam absorbed some of their attacks, Diabound took care of the second guy." Marik finished.

"After that, Rodolphus said how he had at least killed one of you when your hysteric hikari came out saying that you were not responding to anything." Bakura said.

"Speaking of Yugi, where is he?" Ryou asked noticing that Yugi was not there.

"He is asleep in his soul room. Thinking I was dead really exhausted him and even then, we have to go back to possession or one of us being in spirit form for a couple of days. Even though I cannot die, which means Bakura cannot either, it still takes a lot of our strength." Yami explained. "Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi are not so fortunate though. If they get hit with that attack, they will die so we need to be more careful with you guys." Yami said explaining the rest.

Nodding their heads, Bakura then took over returning to telling the story. "Well, after Rodolphus had said his speech, Yugi had somehow summoned Dark Magician and with their help, we were able to get rid of Rodolphus but at the same time, we used the rest of our magic."

"We then all collapsed unable to do anything but thanks to that battle; those creatures had come to investigate. Unable to do anything though, we finally succumbed to exhaustion but not before someone got rid of those black creatures. We are not sure who because right after that we all passed out." Ryou said finishing everything.

"That is when we woke up here not knowing where here is," Malik said.

"Great, so we get out of the frying pan only to get tossed back in," Yami grumbled not happy with this new bit of information.

"Exactly! So what do we do?" Ryou asked.

"Well, have you tried opening the door?" Yami asked but after receiving no answer, he guessed not. Walking over to the door, he turned the knob to see that it was not locked.

"Well whoever has us is not very smart," Bakura said chuckling getting up and walking towards Yami. As everyone else followed, Yami quickly halted them. "We do not know who has us so it would be smart if Ryou and Malik went to their soul rooms. We have a secret and I do not think they deserve to know." Yami said. Seeing Yami's point, Ryou and Malik nodded and went back into their soul rooms before Bakura, Yami, and Marik commenced their search to find out any information.

If they thought that the room they were in was bad, then the rest of the house was horrendous. It had the same ugly grey color and the tone of the house was one of hatred and sadness. As they walked down the hallway, they made sure to stay in the shadows and stay alert. Every time something would move, they would make the quickest beeline to an empty room or behind something. What captivated them the most though were the pictures. They actually moved defying everything that they believed could be right. I mean yes they had magic and played with Duel Monster cards, but they put those to life with shadow magic or duel disk; these pictures were actually moving and talking. This became a problem as it was apparent that these pictures did not like them there. They kept calling them mud bloods or muggles. They also insulted their looks and the way they were dressed. Finally having enough, they were endangering them of being caught after all; Bakura sent many of them to the Shadow Realm. Once it was silent again, they continued to walk watching for any signs or answers. Once they got to the stair case, they saw a little hang over section before the stairs and peered over.

"Ok, whoever owns this place needs to learn the word housekeeping," Marik growled as he saw that the downstairs was not in any better shape than the upstairs. Everywhere they looked, they just saw various weird animals. They saw dust bunnies that had teeth, spiders that were not normal because they were the size of Frisbees, and many other strange things.

"All I know is that when I get back to civilization, I am getting a tetanus shot," Yami said dusting a cobweb off him.

"Shh, I think I hear something," Bakura said looking downstairs. Sure enough, voices could be heard from some place downstairs.

"Bakura, how are you feeling?" Ryou asked suddenly in spirit form by them not worried about being seen or heard because only Millennium Items holders could see him.

"Fine, why?" Bakura asked not seeing the relevance.

"Simple, why don't you summon Diabound because he can go through walls undetected and have him check to see what is going on down there." Ryou said telling him his plan.

"Ryou you are a genius!" Yami said. Bakura nodded at Ryou and whispered, "I summon you Diabound." Next thing there stood Diabound behind them awaiting his master's orders. "Ok, I want you to go downstairs and find out where the voices are coming from and what they are saying," he said. "On second thought, take me with you." Diabound nodded and scooped up Bakura before they disappeared through the floor leaving Yami and Marik to wait for him to return. As they descended down, Diabound made sure to blend in to whatever background he was by. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw a door slightly open. Nodding to Diabound, Diabound went through the wall. Once they were through, they found themselves to be in a kitchen. Someone was obviously cooking something for the night seeing as the stove was on. Bakura, drawing on his thief abilities, went out of Diabound's arms and like a mouse, snuck over to the wall by the door. Peering over the door, he saw that a meeting was being held in a drab looking dining area. There were many weird folk like the ones that he had seen before just that these ones were not wearing all black. At the head of a table sat a man that looked way too old to be alive but sure enough, there he sat still kicking. From the way the others were looking at him and talking to him, he seemed to be someone of importance.

"Dumbledore, why did you bring them here to my house?" A guy with raven black hair that was rather messy asked. This guy looked like he had been through hell and back. He was very thin and his clothes looked like a homeless person had taken pity on him and forked theirs over to cloth this guy.

"Where else was I supposed to take them? They had just been attacked again and after defeating three Death Eaters, they were about to be attacked by an army of Dementors. Would you really have had me leave innocent people to be killed by something that they did not even cause?" Dumbledore asked glaring slightly at Sirius. After hearing this, the guy named Sirius just bowed his head. He still did not like that unknown people were in his house, but he had to admit that it was better they were their then out in the world.

"No matter what any of you people might think about these young boys, they are now a target to Lord Voldemort. Now I do not know why, but for some reason he wants them dead. This does not sit well with me so they are going to be staying here where they are protected." Dumbledore said with an air of finality.

The room was silent after Dumbledore had said that but Bakura's mind was racing. _So this Lord Voldewort is after us. Well, I think he is going to have a date with my Man Eater Bug! _Bakura thought. This guy had caused them so much trouble and he was getting tired of it. It was also coming clear to Bakura that they were not going to be going anywhere any time soon. Obviously this people were not trying to kill them if they were protecting them, but still they did not need to keep them locked up. He just wanted to go back to a quiet life not get stuck in another adventure. Stalking back over to Diabound, he ordered him to take him back to Yami and Marik. Once they reached the top of the stairs though, he noticed that they were not there. _Just great! Where could they be now?_ Bakura thought. He quickly dismissed Diabound and then took the Millennium Ring out from under his shirt. _Ring, show me where they are._ The ring then pointed to a room to his right where he entered. Sure enough, there was Yami and Marik.

"What are you guys doing?" He growled stalking over to them.

"Two red headed twins were coming our way so we made a dart for it," Yami answered. "They luckily did not see us but it was a close call. What did you find out?"

"Well we are in some guy's house whose name is Sirius and let me tell you, he is not too happy about that," Bakura snarled.

"That makes two of us," Marik said. Ignoring Marik's comment Bakura said, "Also it looks like they are the good guys and are protecting us against this Lord Voldycourt or whatever. Apparently he is some evil dude that is trying to destroy all humanity but of course that is nothing unusual for us except somehow we are on his hit list." Bakura said shrugging.

"So in other words, we are going to have to save these people from this guy because they are too weak to do it?" Marik asked.

"Yup exactly! Also, it looks like we are not going to be able to leave, well willingly that is." Bakura said really hating that part.

"Oh no! I am not staying here around these people. I do not trust them at all so we are busting out," Yami said not wanting to spend another day in this house. Bakura and Marik turned to Yami shocked. "Bakura, did the goody two shoes Pharaoh just say he wanted to escape from somewhere and not help others?" Marik asked feigning shock.

"He did! I think the apocalypse is coming," Bakura said throwing his hands in the hair.

"Oh shut up! Let's just go. Seeing as they are in a meeting they will be distracted. With your thieving skills, I am sure we can make it to the door and get out of this place. These people are not that smart if they left our door unlocked," Yami said opening the door and peering out.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he walked out followed by Marik and Bakura. Thanks to Bakura's skills, they were able to stay unnoticed by anything or even utter a sound. Once they were downstairs, they saw what must have been the front door down a long hallway and made their way towards it but that is when everything went wrong. Marik, not watching where he was going, tripped over a three legged umbrella stand. Swearing, he made so much noise that suddenly a giant curtain flew open and an extremely ugly old lady was in it screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shit! Now you have done it," Bakura said trying to make a run for it, but they were suddenly grabbed when three people appeared out of nowhere. Bakura noticed that they were from the kitchen and knew that they had been caught. Before these guys could say anything though, the very old man named Dumbledore came out. "Ah, gentlemen, I see you finally have awakened," he said with a smile on his face as he looked at the struggling Bakura, Marik, and Yami.

* * *

Please review :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! So this chapter is a little bit of a filler but trust me after this, the next few chapters get real interesting! :-) I first want to thank everyone new who either added this story to their favorites or are now following. I have actually had a lot of people view this story which has really helped motivate me to keep going. I also want to thank all the people that have reviewed so far. I cannot tell you enough how much it means to me.

Please do not skip the notes portion of this. They are important in knowing how this chapter lays out so please make sure just to look. It will probably be like this for awhile because Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou really do not want their secrets to come out.

So with all that said I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! :-)

Notes: _Ancient Egyptian Speech_

English (or just regular speech)

Japanese Speech

/Hikari to Yami/

/_Yami to Hikari/_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter Six

_"TOMB ROBBER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"_ Was all that was heard throughout the house as everyone except Yami and Marik were staring at the now empty spot where a hysterical picture had once been. The yell that had broken the silence had come from Yami who badly wanted to punch the blasted Tomb Robber except he couldn't because he was still being held captive. Just a few minutes ago, they had been captured by these strange people that obviously were residing in the house. Thanks to the noise that Marik had made, he had somehow managed to awaken a picture of an old lady that just seemed to scream profanities. It was driving everyone nuts! So Bakura took it upon himself to silence the picture for good, conveniently in the Shadow Realm exposing something that he should not have.

_"Yes I do, I simply sent that stupid portrait to the Shadow Realm because it was annoying me." _He said not seeing the problem.

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE ANY OF OUR MAGIC!"_ Yami continued on his rant.

_"Well maybe if they could control their stupid paintings then I would not have to use it,"_ Bakura answered nonchalantly. About to yell back, Yami was suddenly interrupted when Marik said, _"Yami calm down. You are not helping the situation."_ He said even though he truly was enjoying the little spat.

_"Calm down? You want me to calm down after Ra just told me that these people could not be trusted with the knowledge of our magic?"_ Yami answered after getting some of his anger under control. Seeing Marik pale, he remembered that he had not actually told them that Ra had said that.

_"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you say that before?"_ Marik growled.

_"Slipped my mind once I found out that we were being held captive. Now you idiot Tomb Robber, bring the portrait back this instant before your Man Eater Bug destroys it."_ He ordered. After everyone had broken out of there gaze, they watched the argument not understanding a word. It was like they were speaking gibberish but really it was just because they could not understand Ancient Egyptian which opened up the question how these three teens even knew Ancient Egyptian.

_"Fine but for the record that blasted portrait deserved it,"_ he grumbled suddenly calling upon the shadows until the room was filled with wailing again.

"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU LET BLOODY FOREIGNORS COME INTO MY HOUSE AND SEND ME TO SOME BLASTED PLACE! YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO YOUR FAMILY AND I HOPE YOU DIE A PAINFUL DEATH AS DO THOSE BLASTED FOREIGHNORS! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO DEFILE THE HOUSE OF BLACK!" The portrait wailed. Letting go of Yami Sirius ran over to the painting and grabbed hold of one of the sides of an old curtain. Another guy standing near the photo grabbed the other side and together, they tried numerous times to close the painting. As it became apparent that it was going to take more than two people, Yami went over and grabbed the same side Sirius was on. Together, the three of them finally managed to close the curtains, putting an end to her hideous voice.

"Thank you," Sirius said gratefully staring at Yami but seeing Yami tilt his head, he realized that Yami did not understand what he had said.

"Yami, he just said thank you," they heard a gentle voice say in a different language. All turning, they saw that the voice had come from the albino except for now he looked different. His hair was not as crazy as it was before and his eyes were gentler. His voice was also not as cold but almost angelic.

"Ryou, where did the Tomb Robber go?" Yami asked looking at Bakura's light.

"He was too busy throwing a fit that I forced him back into his soul room. He left mumbling something about sending a blasted Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm." Ryou said smiling.

"Excuse the interruption, but do any one of you gentleman speak English?" Dumbledore asked realizing that his fellow wizards were getting tired of not understanding.

"Oh I am sorry sir," Ryou said looking over at Dumbledore. "I lived in England for a good part of my life so I am fluent with the language." He said much to everyone's relief.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said smiling. "Do you mind if we move this to the kitchen where we cannot be heard by others?" He asked moving his eyes signaling to look upstairs. As Ryou looked up, sure enough they had gathered an audience. The teens that looked down at them looked about their age except two were twins who looked older while and there was another female with the same red hair that looked younger. Blushing, Ryou looked at Dumbledore and nodded his head before turning to face Yami and Marik.

"Yami, Marik, it might be best if you switch back with your hikari's." Ryou said switching back to Japanese. "Us hikari's handle situations like these much better then you yami's. They only want us to move to the kitchen so that we can talk in private the entire ruckus has earned us an audience," he said motioning up the stairs.

"What about trying to escape?" Marik growled not liking that it sounded like they might actually have to stay here.

"Marik, we have lost the upper hand. I am sure even Yami agrees with me when I say that it probably would not be a good idea if we tried that right now." Ryou said.

"Marik, Ryou is right. We no longer have the element of surprise and who knows how many wizards are in this house. We might also get some answers as to who is after us." Yami said.

"I liked you before Ryou came out," Marik grumbled. "And can someone please tell this guy to let me go?!" Turning back to Dumbledore, Ryou said, "We will move if you let me and my friend go." Hesitant, Dumbledore thought it over before he finally nodded his head. He needed answers and if that was the only way to get them, then it needed to be done. He was still confused about what had happened with the picture just a minute ago, but he knew that he would hopefully get his answers soon. As the wizards behind Ryou and Marik saw Dumbledore nod, they let go of the two. Relieved to be let go, Ryou smiled up at Dumbledore and said, "Lead the way." While they were walking down, Yami searched his mind and saw that Yugi was still sleeping. Feeling bad that he was going to have to wake him, Yami said, _/Yugi, wake up Aibou?/_

/Yami what is going on?/ Yugi said groggily.

_/We were trying to escape when Marik tripped over something causing us to be captured again. I thought that maybe you would like to be in control when we get questioned and then get our answers?/_ Yami asked mentally smiling

/Sure Yami just promise me I get to sleep after that?/ Yugi asked rubbing his eyes. Chuckling, earning some stares from the wizards, Yami mentally nodded relinquishing control over to Yugi. He then came out in spirit form to glide next to Yugi just in case something was to happen. Seeing that Yami had relinquished control, Marik also followed suit and gave Malik control of the body. Once they had reached the bottom of the staircase, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik's faces took on a look of shock. The rest of the house was completely unlivable but the room before them was not. It smelt like some kind of soup and it actually looked decent.

_/Malik if we have to stay here, I am requesting we sleep in here./_ Marik said in his soul room earning a chuckle from Malik. As everyone sat down in designated seats, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik watched as three chairs suddenly appeared at the far end of the table. Walking over, Yugi sat at the head of the table with Malik on his right and Ryou on his left. Once everyone was seated, they all stared down at the three teens.

"Dumbledore is there something we can give them so that we are all speaking the same language?" A girl with pink hair asked.

"Yes there is Tonks, thank you for reminding me. Mr. Bakura, would you mind asking your friends something for me?" Dumbledore asked looking over at Ryou. After Ryou nodded, Dumbledore said, "I would like to place a language charm on your two friends so that everyone can be on the same page."

"Yugi, Malik this Dumbledore guy wants to put a language charm on you guys is that ok?" He asked hoping that they would say yes because he really did not want to translate this whole time. Yugi and Malik's eyes suddenly became unfocused as they talked to their other halves. As they were like that, the wizards noticed once again that something was not right. They all looked so innocent. The thing that caught their eyes the most is that they could have sworn that the spiky haired kid's eyes were crimson before but now they were amethyst. Also, the blonde's hair was not has crazy has it was before. Thinking that maybe the lights were playing tricks on them they just dismissed it. As the wizards were musing, Yugi and Malik snapped out of their dazes and looked at Ryou.

"Yami does not like the idea but he will go with it," Yugi said smiling at Ryou. He knew that if he had not said yes that Ryou would have had to translate the whole time and he would have felt bad.

"Marik is the same way but he will get over it," Malik said.

"Sir, they said that is fine," Ryou said answering for the two.

With that said Dumbledore took out his want and pointed it at Yugi saying, "Lingua." A jet of blue light flew out of his wand and hit Yugi in the side of the head where Wernicke's area would be located. He then turned to Malik and did the same thing. "Now this spell is only temporary but it will work for now. Depending on how the conversation goes, we will get you something more permanent." He said to the two boys.

"How do we know if it works?" Yugi said before he covered his mouth. That was the first time he had ever spoken English before. Ryou and Malik looked at Yugi shocked. Something that guy had done actually worked. Deciding that he needed to know something Malik asked, "Can we still speak the other languages we already know?"

"Yes, you can. The charm only makes it so that your first language is English in a sense but it does not hinder your ability to speak any other language."

Trying it out, Malik went through all the languages he knew ending with Ancient Egyptian. "This is awesome!" Malik said before he suddenly got a serious look on his face. "So, when does the question and answers start?" Remembering why they were all down here, everyone turned to Dumbledore as if waiting for him to start it. "First off, who are you three?"

"I am Yugi Muto," Yugi said smiling gently.

"Malik Ishtar," Malik said.

"And I am Ryou Bakura," Ryou said. "For all our sakes, can we please know who you all are?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said.

_/Ryou, this guy is crazy and should be in a mental institution if he thinks there are really witches and wizards./_ Bakura said coming out in spirit form.

/Bakura that is not very nice. If these people are not wizards and witches then who are they?/ Ryou asked pointing out the obvious about all the spells that had been flying at them. He looked over at the spirit who just stood there not really having an answer for that. /Exactly./ Ryou said to Bakura before turning to Dumbledore and saying out loud, "It is nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore."

"Oh please either call me Professor or just Dumbledore Mr. Bakura," Dumbledore said before turning to his left and motioning to the guy to introduce himself.

"I am Sirius Black and I own this….house," he said even though he really did not seem happy with that little fact. The guy named Sirius was the guy that Bakura had first mistaken as hobo. He had messy black hair and was very thin. Now that they could see though, he defiantly was not a homeless bun but he just wore ragged clothes.

The girl next to Sirius was totally different. It looked like someone had played a prank on her and dyed her hair a horrifying pink color. She did not wear robes like Dumbledore and some of the others. Actually she almost looked normal minus the hair but they were ones to talk. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks but do not call my Nymphadora," she said and to the shock of the foreigners, her hair suddenly turned red.

_"I want to learn how to do that!"_ Marik and Bakura had both said at the same time earning their hikari's to roll their eyes and Yugi and Yami to chuckle.

Now the guy that was next to her had to have been a homeless person especially thanks to the fowl stink that was coming off him. He was a short man who had a look on his face that said he did not want to be here. "I am Mundungus Fletcher," he said avoiding eye contact with the three teens. It then went down the line as everyone introduced themselves. After Mundungus was Kingsley Shacklebolt and a man named Mad-Eye Moody. When Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had seen the eye that was rolling around spastically in his head, they just stared. He looked like he would get paranoid easily which as probably why he had been so insistent on questioning them. He wore a long brown duster but the other thing that was not normal, was his wooden leg. It was obvious that this guy had been through many battles. Across from Mad-Eye Moody, was a man named Theodore Jones. Going back up the table was a guy with extremely red hair named Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly Weasley. Then there came a man who introduced himself as Severus Snape.

_/Yugi, I do not trust this guy. There is something about him that is just off./_ Yami said to Yugi.

/Yami what are you feeling?/ Yugi asked.

_/Evil but there is some good but that good is tainted by evil. Especially around is right arm._/ Yami answered glaring at the guy.

/We will have to watch out for him. Do you think any of these other people know?/

_/From the way some keep looking at him, I think they suspect. It is obvious that a majority of them do not like this guy./_ Yami answered never taking his eyes off of the guy.

After Snape had introduced himself, it moved to the last guy who was next to Dumbledore. This guy looked extremely pale, almost to the point where he looked sick. He had brown hair and three scars on his face that looked like he had gotten too close to a cat. He was also very frail looking like Sirius but not as much. "Name is Remus Lupin," he said looking down at the teens.

_"Ok, I did not say anything before, but do you guys sense that there is something more to this guy?" _Bakura said looking at Yami and Marik.

_"I do, almost not human,"_ Marik said.

_"It is also coming off of that Sirius guy but not as much as it is Lupin."_ Yami pointed out. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik just stared at their yami's. They had no clue what they meant by that but all they were thinking was, _what have we gotten ourselves into?_ After everyone was introduced, Malik snapped out of his daze and said, "So, who are you guys?"

"We are witches and wizards. It is true that many of our kind were wiped out long ago, but a good number of us survived. Now we live in secret with the muggle world practicing our magic and just living our lives." Dumbledore said.

"Why do you guys keep saying "muggles"?" Ryou asked.

"Oh I am sorry dears, that is are word for non-magic folk." Mrs. Weasley said smiling down at them.

"Oh, so then who were those people that attacked us?" Yugi asked the question that had been on all their minds. After he asked it everyone around the table's expressions grew glum, well except Snape's. Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Before you were born, the wizarding world had been thrown into a war between light and dark. There was a wizard named Voldemort who did not like that muggles walked among us or that wizards would fall in love with these muggles. He hated these wizards because they broke bloodlines and created children that are called muggleborns, half wizard and half muggle. So he decided to take matters into his own hands and started to slaughter everyone that he thought not worthy. Now, some people grew scared and instead of wanting to be killed, they joined him. That was how Death Eaters came about and are his followers that do is bidding." Dumbledore said looking at the looks of horror on Yugi, Malik's, and Ryou's faces. The three yami's just stood by their hikari's with blank faces.

"His army grew and grew taking down any muggle born or muggle in their path. I started an organization, like this one, called the Order of the Phoenix but even then we still had trouble taking down the Death Eaters. The only wizard that Voldemort ever feared was me so he stayed away from me as much as he could. Eventually, he was taken down though by a little boy. He was believed dead for so many years but people still feared his name. That is why people say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His name became taboo and even after he had fallen, they would not utter it. It was up until last year he had no power but now he is back and gathering an army again. He wants to finish what he started and now with his Death Eaters and Dementors he is terrorizing the world." Dumbledore summarized what was going on.

"What are Dementors?" Malik asked.

"Remember those creatures that were coming towards you in that alley?" Dumbledore asked. Seeing them nod, he said, "Those are Dementors. They suck all the happiness out of you and if they give you the Dementor's Kiss, they can take your soul." He said.

_"Sort of like the Orichalcos,"_ Yami said.

"That reminds me how did we get here?" Ryou asked remembering that they had no clue.

"That was me Mr. Bakura," Dumbledore said smiling. "We had just figured out who the three of you were from Theodore and I was coming to talk to you. I was hoping to get you some place safe but found that I was too late. When I arrived the place you were staying was burnt to the ground. I thought that you three were dead but then I felt some weird magic and thought that maybe you had survived. When I arrived at the alley, I saw the three off you against the alley wall, clearly in no shape to defend. I then called a Patronus, which scares off Dementors, and safely delivered you here."

"Professor, thank you. We owe you our lives," Yugi said looking grateful up at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Muto it was nothing. I am sorry I did not get to you in time," Dumbledore said frowning.

"So is this," Malik said motioning to the people, "is what you called the Order of the Phoenix?"

Hesitant, Dumbledore nodded. "We are just trying to stay ahead of Voldemort and try and figure out what he is up to. Basically, we are building in army so that when the Second War begins we will be ready." He said not going to say anymore on the subject. The room was silent as the three transfers talked amongst themselves. Switching back to Japanese, Yugi said, "So we are stuck in some world that has different magic then we do."

"It looks that way and we have landed ourselves in the middle of a war." Malik said rolling his eyes.

"You think we would be used to this by now." Ryou said shacking is head.

"Well before we go any further they are now going to be quizzing us so what do we say?" Yugi asked looking at the others.

_"Yugi, we have to be careful about what we say. They might not like the fact that you three are sharing minds with others and that whenever we want we can take over your bodies." _Yami said looking at Yugi as he nodded.

_"Well I think that we should not tell them anything. This is their problem not ours and it is their fault that we were dragged into this. If they were powerful enough, they could have stopped this guy when it first happened but now we have to suffer."_ Bakura growled angry that this was happening again.

_"I agree they need to clean up their own mess not us. We were just minding our own business,"_ Marik said crossing his arms.

"Bakura, Marik, we have the power to save a lot of innocent people so I think that we should use that power. Also, no matter what you think, the Orichalcos is our problem. We have faced it before and they have not. That power needs to be sealed once and for all which makes it our problem." Yugi said.

Hearing this, Bakura and Marik just grumbled knowing that Yugi was right. _"We can decide what we want to do later. Now these wizards want answers. I think no talking about the Shadow Realm or the power of the items. That knowledge is just too dangerous to give away."_ Yami said and seeing everyone nod, Yugi turned his attention back to the other inhabitants.

"Ok, so what do you want to know?" Yugi asked switching back to English.

"What happened the day in the park?" Lupin asked finally happy to be getting some answers.

"That day, all my friends and I had decided to go hang out at the park. It was just peaceful, normal day until suddenly we heard a pop and then screaming. One of my friends, Joey, was facing the commotion and when he pointed it out, we all looked. That is when curses suddenly started to fly towards us. That is when we started noticing that when the curses hit their targets, the people would fall to the ground dead. I got angered and used my necklace to produce a hologram in order to protect my friends from these Death Eaters." He said lying about Yami and how the monsters were actually from the Shadow Realm.

"After seeing Yugi summon his monster, he decided that we should help too and summoned our own holograms to help protect anyone else form being hurt," Ryou said following Yugi's story.

"Seeing Ryou and Malik next to me, I decided that these wizards needed a warning and asked my Dark Magician to attack. His attack had hit one of the Death Eaters knocking him unconscious." Yugi said.

"This seemed to anger the Death Eater we learned who was named Bellatrix and she stopped attacking. That is when she called upon the power of the concealed Orichalcum around her neck," Malik said.

"What is Orichalcum?" Sirius asked.

"Wait, are you people telling me you seriously do not know what this weapon was?" Malik asked with an incredulous look.

"No, we only just learned about it when large scales of people were ending up soulless. We at first thought it was Dementors but it was just too many people at one time," Lupin said.

"This is far worse than Dementors," Malik said hitting his palm against his head. "You guys have no idea what you are up against."

"Well then explain it," Moody said.

"The Seal of Orichalcos is an ancient magic that has been around a very long time. When one calls about the Seal of Orichalcos they have to play a shadow game. Whoever loses a shadow game then gets their soul taken from the Seal of Orichalcos." Yugi explained looking at the looks of horror staring back at them. "That is not all. The Seal also has another purpose. With the souls that it steals, it is gathered inside a giant monster said to have the power to destroy all humanity," Yugi said. All the wizards just stared at Yugi as he finished.

"How do you three know of this power?" Kingsley asked once he recovered.

_/Yugi, I do not know if we should answer that./_ Yami said.

/Yami how do we explain it then?/ Yugi asked.

_/I do not know but be careful./_ Yami said.

"We have been through many adventures where we have had to go into danger situations." Yugi said.

"We have faced this Orichalcos but that is all I am going to say on the subject. The rest of the information is too dangerous for you to know." Yugi said not really wanting to explain their battle with Dartz and the Great Leviathan. Moody was about to protest but Dumbledore stopped him. "I will respect your wishes but can you explain how you defeated this power in the park?"

"Well as I was saying, after the Seal was activated we could not get our friends out so we had to get them involved. We helped them summon their own holograms and together we helped defeated the rest of the seven Death Eaters. There was also another guy, Seto Kaiba, who could summon holograms. He was the one that we were going to after we were attacked the second time." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about by holograms? What were those monsters?" Mr. Weasley asked. When that question was asked, the three duelist's moods suddenly brightened up.

"In Japan, there is a very popular game that is slowly spreading around the world." Yugi said.

"Duel Monsters right?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, the maker of the game, Maximillion Pegasus, created a game called Duel Monsters. This game is played with cards that have monsters on them. There are spell cards, trap cards, and card effects for certain monsters." Malik said pulling out his deck and showing them Revival Jam. "The game is based off an Ancient Egyptian game called Shadow Games. It is said that in Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh and his court could summon great monsters out of stone tablets. It was used as entertainment but eventually, it started being used for protection."

"After the game was invented, Seto Kaiba decided to take it a step further and make the cards "come to life" in a sense." Ryou said. "He invented duel disks which is what we use when we have our tournaments."

"So you are able so summon monsters for fun?" Arthur Weasley asked very excited to hear this new news.

"Yes we are and Yugi here is the champion." Ryou said looking over at Yugi as he blushed.

"I beat Seto Kaiba who was the champion and have not lost since. It is why they call me the King of Games," Yugi said blushing.

"So when the Seal was activated, you used these disks to summon those monsters?" Tonks asked.

"Exactly!" Yugi lied.

"Is that what also happened when you were attacked the second time?" Lupin asked.

"Yes it was." Ryou answered.

"Why were you guys so exhausted afterwards then?" Mrs. Weasley asked. As this question was asked they all froze. They had not thought to be asked that question. The truth was because their yami's had used to much shadow magic but there was no way they could say that.

"Also, what was that with the painting?" Snape finally spoke up. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik all looked at each other. They did not know what to say. Seeing that they were caught up, Yami decided to take over. All of a sudden, the wizards saw Yugi bow his head and then suddenly crimson eyes were looking at them. "We cannot disclose that information. All you need to know is that our magic comes from the items that we have. We are not going to tell you what the items do or where they come from because it is known of your business." He said in a very firm voice taking all the wizards by surprise.

"Yami let Yugi back into control. We do not need you losing your temper and using shadow magic again." Ryou said seeing that the Pharaoh was close to losing his temper.

About to protest, the Pharaoh found himself suddenly shoved back into his soul room. /Until you can be nice, you can stay in there./ Yugi said before turning back to the wizards. "What I meant to say, is the Millennium Puzzle gives me my power to summon the monsters without having to use the duel disk. It just takes a lot of energy on my part to do it which is why I usually stick to using the duel disk. That day at the park and after the second attack, I did not have my duel disk on me so I had to use the Millennium Puzzle."

"So your items are like our wands?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is exactly what it is." Yugi said nodding his head.

"Does that mean Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar also have items?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I have the Millennium Ring," Ryou said taking the ring out from under his shirt and showing it to him.

"And I have the Millennium Rod," Malik said taking the rod out from his belt straps.

"Are those pure gold?" Mrs. Weasley asked staring at the items in shock. Nodding their heads, she then asked, "Where did you get them?"

"Mine was a gift from my Grandfather after an expedition in Egypt," Yugi said remembering when he had been given the gold box that held the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle.

"My father also gave me mine as a gift after he found it searching through a tomb," Ryou said.

"Mine was given to me when I came of age. You see I used to live in Egypt before I moved to Japan. The Millennium Rod has been handed down through my family for many generations and now it is mine," Malik said.

"Are there anymore items like this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes there are four more, I have the other two and a guy named Shadi has the rest," Yugi said.

"Do you think they might be why Voldemort attacked you?" Dumbledore asked.

"We think that it might be but do not worry. The other two items are always kept near me and Shadi cannot be found by anyone. Trust me, we have tried." Yugi said hopefully ending the topic.

"Where did they come from?" Lupin asked.

"They are dated back to Ancient Egypt. It is said that they were made to control the shadow magic so that it could not destroy the world. The seven items, Millennium Ring, Necklace, Tauk, Eye, Scales, Rod, and Puzzle, were given to the Pharaoh and his most trusted followers. Together, they used them to protect the kingdom from evil. Legend has it, that one day someone threatened to destroy the world. As the shadow magic became too strong to control, the mighty Pharaoh sealed the shadow magic and himself in the Millennium Puzzle ending the threat." Yugi answered. "I am not sure if the legend is true, but we have never experienced anything weird like that. Mostly we just wear them because they are so valuable and gifts from loved ones." Yugi lied.

Everyone sat in silence as they pondered all the information that they had just heard. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik did not know what was going to happen next. They were hoping that maybe they would be let go and not have anything to do with this new world but they were sadly wrong. After Dumbledore had thought about everything he heard, he said, "Gentlemen, it is clear to me that you are no longer safe."

"Oh we can…" Malik was about to say but was stopped when Dumbledore put his hand in the air silencing him.

"Mr. Ishtar, try to deny it but if we let you three go, you would just be attacked again. The last time was already too close for comfort so I have a proposition for you three." He said and seeing their confused expressions he said, "Would you three attend Hogwarts as three transfer students?" He asked as everyone is the room turned to him in shock.

* * *

Please review :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! am sorry that there was no update today. Last night at about 10:30 I had just remembered that I had a Human Physiology speech due tomorrow along with a powerpoint so I had to scramble in order to get that done. You are getting this today though and I have freshly edited to the best of my abilities. Everything was right when I pasted onto this but this upload thing sometimes has a mind of its own so I am sorry for any grammar errors or spelling errors.

Now I guess I should put a little warning just in case this chapter makes some of you angry. When I first posted this chapter, I angered a lot of people because I was not true to a character. Well this chapter has been revised quite extensively. When I went back and reread it, there were just some glaring errors that just made me wonder why I ever posted this chapter. Now that I have fixed it, I feel in my gut that this truly works. You will all understand what I mean after you read it but hopefully I do not lose any followers after this chapter. I guess that is just my warning!

I also want to thank **Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf** for offering up some constructive criticism. He made some valid points and I guess I just want to say thank you. I also want to say that if anyone who reads this fanfiction sees anything that is wrong, please point it out. I really want everything to be perfect so I would gladly look over whatever you say and see what I can do.

I also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story. You guys truly are all amazing! :-) I also want to thank **Sakura Lisel**, **roxas sailormoon**, **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**, and **SokiKuro** for reviewing the past couple of chapters.

So with all that said I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! :-)

Notes: _Ancient Egyptian Speech_

English (or just regular speech)

Japanese Speech

/Hikari to Yami/

/_Yami to Hikari/_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

The House of Black was filled with silence that matched the anticipation before a huge battle. Downstairs in the dining room, everyone stared dumbstruck at Dumbledore for the question that he had just asked. Why would he want these three teenagers to come to Hogwarts? He did not even know them and yet he was going to throw them into the wizarding world; exposing their secrets.

"Dumbledore are you insane? Why would you let these….muggles enter your school?" Moody growled startling everyone out of their thoughts.

"Moody these young lads have no clue what they are up against," Dumbledore said directing his twinkling blue eyes in Moody's direction.

"We do not know a single thing about them! These three," he said pointing over to a silent Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, "has some kind of magic that could potentially be worse than ours. We know nothing about their loyalties. What makes you think that they will not learn our secrets and then run to You-Know-Who? You are risking the lives of everyone in the wizarding world!" Moody yelled glaring at Dumbledore.

"Moody I cannot see them running to Voldemort. Not after he attacked them twice and might continue to do so. They are in danger and do not know how to properly take care of themselves against our type of magic. They have escaped twice but the third time they might not be so lucky especially with how close of a call the last time was. That is why they must come to Hogwarts so they will not only be safe but can learn to properly protect themselves against our type of magic." Dumbledore answered.

"SHUT UP YOU ARROGANT PRICK!" All the wizards looked down the table to see "Malik" standing on his feet, his chair knocked over from his sudden spout of anger. They had all been so engrossed in the argument between Moody and Dumbledore, that they had not noticed the glow from the Millennium Rod and the appearance of Marik. Now though they looked down the table to see who they thought was Malik, glaring murderously down at them. His hair which was just a moment ago calm, was now sticking out in every direction and his lavender eyes were now sharper, helping to radiate the hatred that Marik was feeling at the moment.

"Now you old bat, you are going to listen to me. I can take care of myself just as well as any of you stupid wizards. You do not get to belittle me because we might have passed out after an attack. We have powers that can make some of yours look like simple children's tricks. While you guys hide having secret meetings, at least me, the pompous Pharaoh, and the Tomb Robber can walk out our doors and know that if something is coming after us we will stand strong and face it head on. Trust me, I can do things to you that would make you wish you were never born," he said venomously.

"Tomb Keeper that is enough! Remember we need to be careful around these people," Yami warned after taking control back from Yugi. All the wizards turned their attention to who they thought was Yugi when they noticed the change in his voice. The voice that now spoke was a deep baritone and his hair appeared to have more bangs that were now lightening shaped. His features had also become sharper but the look in his eyes was one of worry.

"No you stupid Pharaoh, he is right. These petty mortals obviously do not understand what we are capable of hell what we have even been through." Bakura growled standing up. "They may think that we cannot take care of ourselves but I think they need a little show on why you do not mess with shadow magic." He said at least having the courtesy to say that in Ancient Egyptian.

"Tomb Robber, stop and really think about this! The professor just wants to help us so that we can take better care of our hikari's. Remember them?" Yami asking also switching back to say that last part.

"Of course I am which is why I am doing this you pompous prick! They can do more harm to them then we can. At least they know the consequences of our type of magic, but this type of magic is different. At least we do not have a spell that can kill people at a blink of an eye. I personally do not want my hikari around that type of magic if I can help it.

Tomb Robber, what should we do?" Marik asked smirking.

"We could always see how they can handle the shadows. Maybe make one of them go spend some time in the Shadow Realm." Bakura offered smirking back.

"I like how you think even though I personally think we should just kill some of them and then go after this Voldycourt person. Kill two birds with one stone and just go back to living our lives." I do not care what happens to this pathetic world," Marik growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" Kingsley asked suddenly becoming rather disconcerted with the tones the two were using.

"You guys seemed so understanding a minute ago; what happened?" Tonks asked also becoming uncomfortable.

"I am sorry; these two are just insane. Those are just nicknames that we have given each other. Do not worry, they just need to calm down and they will be fine," Yami said trying to make the others more comfortable.

"No we aren't. They think we cannot protect ourselves so they need to see how self-sufficient we can be," Bakura said taking another step closer to everyone.

"I do not care what they want. They are trying to drag us into their war and make us their puppets. I will not stand for that which is why they need to be taught a valuable lesson." Marik said also taking a step closer.

All the witches and wizard's hands went straight for their pockets as they watched the two lunatics advance towards them. They were so confused with the way things had suddenly turned around. It was like these people were totally different people but that could not be right. No one could just have someone possess someone just like that. It took time so how could these three go from kind and gentle to raging lunatics? It was like a switch in the back of their heads was touched and now they were being down right evil; well except Yugi but even he was not the same.

"Look Tomb Keeper, they finally pull out their pathetic weapons. I mean we could always snap them in half but I have a better idea, Diabound, I summon you!" Bakura commanded. Suddenly the room got very cold as purple shadows erupted from Bakura. They went flying across the wall, casting the already dim room into almost complete darkness. Inhaling, the wizards looked around with alert eyes wondering what these purple shadows were. They watched as the shadows then started to circle in front of Bakura until suddenly a huge roar could be heard throughout the room. Slowly, the half man, half snake creature slowly seeped up from the floor glaring at the wizards. The wizards stared at the creature not believing what they were seeing. Even though what they thought was a hologram, it still seemed so real. The glare that the monster was giving them was making them feel like their blood was turning to ice. Once the monster was fully in front of Bakura, it let out another roar making every hair on their bodies stand on end.

"Wh…..wha….what…is….that…think," Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she put her hands over her mouth.

"This is my Ka Diabound. He is going to be the one to show you pathetic mortals why you should never underestimate our power. Diabound attack!" Bakura commanded enjoying the looks of fear that crept over the wizard's faces. As they raised their wands to retaliate, they were quickly beat to it when a booming voice commanded, "SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" All the wizard's eyes grew in shock as golden swords of shining light suddenly surrounded Diabound. Drawing their eyes away from the swords, they looked over at Bakura who was now glaring daggers at Yami who was holding up a card.

"What the hell are you doing you pompous idiot! This does not concern you. Now let Diabound go or I will send you to oblivion!" Bakura yelled taking a step closer to Yami.

"You idiot Tomb Robber! You have no right to attack these people just because you were insulted. Now recall your monster and Sit. Back. Down." Yami said glaring back at Bakura.

"Well seeing has you were stupid enough to get caught, I guess it is my turn." Marik said pulling out his deck. "Makyura the Destructor, I summon you!" The wizards backed away more as they watched another monster show up in front of Marik. This monster was covered in purple armor. It had three long claws on the outsides of its hands sort of like Wolverine and on both sides of its head it had what looked like ax blades coming out. It was wearing a gold decorative piece on its neck and gold plated armor on its chest. It also had the Wadjet on its forehead.

"Who are you guys?" Lupin asked as he started to perspire.

"We are your worst nightmares." Marik cackled. "Now, Makyura the Destructor attack!" As the monster nodded, it turned to face the wizards. They all watched once again as they were about to be attacked but this time as Marik's monster started to come at them, they suddenly heard, "WHITE LIGHTENING!" Suddenly they saw a jet of blue lightening erupt from somewhere behind them and hit Marik's monster in the chest. The monster screamed and then disappeared into a million little pieces.

"PHARAOH, WHAT THE HELL?!" Marik gasped as he leaned over a little from the loss of energy from his monster getting destroyed.

"Do not look at me. I have nothing to do with this one." Yami said holding his hands up in defense. "Even though you do deserve it," he mumbled under his breath.

"You stupid psychos, you really cannot go a day without causing trouble." Everyone turned towards the door with widened eyes at the figure that now stood there. Standing in the archway of the door stood a tall young teen with blue eyes and brown hair. Said teen was wearing a long white trench coat that fit snuggly to his body. He wore a smirk on his face truly happy that he got to ruin someone's fun. That was not the most shocking part though. The thing that shocked the wizards most was the huge blue dragon behind him. It looked like it was crammed into the space that it was given but sure enough, there stood a dragon in Sirius's house.

"Kaiba what the hell are you doing here?" Yami growled even though inside he was relieved to see that the young CEO was okay.

"That stupid old man came to my house and told me that I was in danger. I told him that he was cracked and that he needed to leave but he refused saying I had to come with him. So I had my security throw him out thinking that maybe those two were pulling a prank on me." He said glaring at Bakura and Marik who chuckled because it was a possibility that they would do something like that. "After he left though, my mansion was then attacked by some of those stupid people in black. They tried to kill Mokuba and Joey but then my Blue Eyes suddenly appeared and destroyed the men. Afterwards though I found myself really exhausted and passed out. Mokuba and Joey then decided to let these stupid people take me here." He grumbled.

"And the High Priest finally falls. I never thought I would live to see this day," Bakura said folding his hands together and pretending to pray.

"Shut up you idiot or I will have my Blue Eyes destroy you," Kaiba snapped.

"Kaiba, Blue Eyes will destroy this house. He is far too big to be out in this kitchen," Yami reprimanded.

"Well maybe you should have better control on those two," Kaiba shot back as he glared at his rival.

Bakura, Marik, and Yami glared back at Kaiba completely forgetting about the fight Bakura and Marik had picked with the wizards before them. The wizards on the other hand were looking between the new comer that saved their lives and the three other foreigners. They had no idea what was going on but were just happy that all the fighting at stopped at the present moment. Deciding to try and save the situation, Lupin looked at the newcomer. "Um, excuse me but who are you?"

At being asked a question Kaiba suddenly stopped staring at the three yami's and looked towards Lupin. "I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Kaiba and must I say thank you for stopping that last attack," Lupin answered thankful.

"Oh trust me I did not do it for you. I honestly only did it to piss those two off. I honestly cannot care what happens to you lot because in my opinion known of this is real. Magic does not exist in this world and you guys all should be entered into a mental institution for thinking otherwise," Kaiba answered still sticking with his denial.

At hearing his words the wizards felt that any hope of getting out of this with any understanding was quickly going downhill once again. It was obvious that these four really did not want anything to do with them and truthfully they did not trust any of them at the moment either. Two of them had tried to kill them and it looked like the white haired young teen still planned on following through with his plan. Deciding that if these two young men wanted to play that game Snape suddenly pointed his wand and yelled, "CRUCIO!" Diabound saw the curse and went to block the spell but saw that he was still held captive. Growling to himself, he tried to get away again and luckily this time it worked because the swords suddenly disappeared signaling the end of his three "turns". Seeing that he was finally free, he quickly went to intercept the spell seeing that he had no time to get rid of it. Screams of pain then erupted from the monster causing three of the teens to look in complete shock as they watched Bakura double over in pain.

/Bakura what is wrong?/ Ryou yelled through the mind link.

_/That…wiz…ard…..has….done….some….thing./_ Bakura gasped wanting the pain to stop. It felt like millions of knives were being stabbed into his body at once. Hearing this, Ryou appeared outside of Bakura's body in spirit form. He knelt down to his yami with tears streaming down his eyes.

_"Yami do something!" _Ryou yelled looking over at Yami.

"Ryou, he needs to dismiss Diabound. Tell him to dismiss Diabound_,"_ Yami encouraged switching back to Japanese.

/Bakura, dismiss Diabound./

_/Ryou….cannot. Just…try…..hurt…you…again./ _Bakura gasped.

/Bakura do it now. The others will not let that happen./ Ryou said. Seeing the tearstains on his hikari's eyes, Bakura gathered all his strength and said, "Diabound, I dismiss you."

Everyone watched as the withering fiend disappeared, ending Bakura's pain. Even though the pain had stopped though, Bakura still felt like his heart weighed a ton and he could feel the start of a horrible migraine coming on. He had never felt that kind a pain in all his long life. He knew that they could not die, but apparently he could still be tortured. Taking deep, shallow breaths he laid in Ryou's arms as Ryou continued to make sure that he was no longer in pain.

"How DARE you hurt one of my friends!" Everyone looked up to see a pissed off Yami glaring at Snape. He had truly pissed off the Pharaoh thanks to his act of torture and he along with everyone else for not stopping Snape, were now going to learn that he could be just like Marik and Bakura.

"You had no right to torture someone like that. He was not even attacking you anymore!" Yami spat, his eyes never leaving Snape. "Now, by the power of Ra, you are going to wish that you had never hurt one of my friends. Dark Magician, I summon you!" The witches and wizards grew scared for Snape as a magician clad in all purple appeared in front of Yami. The Dark Magician could sense his master's anger and glared down at Snape who just stared back not affected or worried.

"Now Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yami commanded. Dark Magician nodded to his master and turned to face Snape who had an impassive look on his face. Spinning his green staff in his right hand, he pointed it towards Snape and sent a magic blast towards him.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" The four teenagers watched as the Dark Magicians attack was hit by another light and shot right back at them. Seeing this, the Dark Magician let out another blast causing the two attacks to collide and destroy themselves.

"Everyone, stop this right now," Dumbledore ordered his eyes having lost their twinkle. "Now sit," he ordered. All the witches and wizards immediately did what they were told. They shot the four teenagers one last look before they all lowered themselves in their chairs even though they still kept their eyes on the four. Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba did not move however. All they wanted to do was get out of this place and away from all these wizards.

"I did not mean to offend any of you," Dumbledore said looking at the four. "I want you four to come to Hogwarts so that you can be safe and so that you can help us out."

"You attack us with a spell that can cause someone that type of torture and now you want our help?" Marik spat glaring at Snape.

"You attacked us first!" Snape snapped back making sure to remind them who started this whole thing.

"Only because you think that we cannot handle ourselves," Bakura said weakly as he glared back.

"We know what we are doing; you guys on the other hand have no clue what you are up against." Yami said still not happy to be around these people.

"Well then help us go up against this," Dumbledore said hopeful that maybe they would still agree to help. The silence in the room was extremely uncomfortable. Everyone in the two parties, except for Dumbledore, did not trust each other. These wizards clearly knew that there was something that the four were not telling them and that was very disconcerting. They wanted to know but it was clear that they would not get their answers. Finally, Yami broke the silence.

"We will think about it but for now, we are leaving and do not try to stop us," he said.

"What do you mean we will think about it? These people do not deserve our help!" Marik yelled glaring at Yami.

"I said we will think about it but for now, we are leaving. We are going back to Domino and," he said turning his attention back to the wizards, "you guys had better not follow us unless you really have a death wish. You were lucky this time but know I will not stop Bakura and Marik from hurting you after the stunt you just pulled. You will get your answer but that is when we are willing to tell it to you." He said beginning to follow Kaiba who had went up the stairs. Bakura and Marik took one last glare at Dumbledore and the others before following Yami and Kaiba.

* * *

Somewhere else in England, another force was thinking differently from the people in the House of Black. It was obvious to Voldemort that taking down these four muggles was not going to be an easy task. When he had learned that his plan had failed again, he was outraged. He wanted these four dead and he needed to do it soon. "Where are they now?" Voldemort snarled at the meeting that was going on in front of them.

"Dumbledore has them my Lord," one of his Death Eaters said. "After Rodolphus was destroyed, they had passed out from exhaustion. The Dementors that we sent went to finish them off but that blasted man came and disappeared with them somewhere."

_Not again! Damn you Dumbledore. One of these days, I will destroy you and then there will be no one to stop me. _Voldemort thought, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Sorry I am late my Lord but I have some news for you." Voldemort looked up to the door that had just now been opened to see the silhouette of Snape walking through it. He had sent Snape to spy on Dumbledore so he knew that he must have some information for him to be so late.

"What is it Severus?" Voldemort snapped as Snape sat next to him.

"I have just received word that the four foreigners that are causing so much trouble have returned to Domino City," Snape said. A look of amusement crossed over Voldemort's face but he knew that it could be a trap. "Are they under any protection?"

"No Master, they are actually in a little of a spat between Dumbledore. You should be able to use this to your advantages," Snape smirked thinking of the events that he had just witnessed. After the four had left, he quickly took his leave saying he had more important things to do. Before they had discovered the four teenagers trying to escape, they had been discussing how they were going to get that blasted Potter. It appeared that over the summer Potter had gotten in trouble with a couple of Dementors and was now facing expulsion. Dumbledore had decided that he wanted Potter safe so now they had a plan to bring him to the House of Black.

"How could I use this to my advantage Severus?" Voldemort snarled seeing that Snape obviously had a plan.

"Well if we can get the four foreigners to trust us, then we might be able to get rid of them and that Potter brat all at once." Snape said. Hearing this, the table erupted into millions of heated whispers. This was exactly what they wanted done and now they might be able to do it. They knew that once the foreigners and Potter were dwelt with, then there would be nothing standing in their Master's way.

"Does that mean you have the other information Severus?" Voldemort asked an amused look crossing his face.

"Next Saturday night they are moving the boy to a secret location," Snape answered causing more rounds of whispers to erupt. _Finally, I will be able to take my revenge on that blasted Potter! He has been living far too long and now, he is also going to be the undoing of those other four! _Voldemort thought as he turned his attention back to the meeting.

* * *

Deep down underneath a thousand leagues of water, something was stirring. Many fish went to investigate what was buried deep in the darkness only to never be seen again. The blackness was seeping up from the ground, wanting to destroy any good that remained in the world. Sensing the danger, many stayed away from the lake thinking that it was cursed. They could feel something wanting to come up and destroy everything in its path. Today though, the evil was even stronger. It could feel something stirring. Something wanted to awaken the dangerous monster that was being held captive. It could feel the souls that the Orichalcos was stealing giving it more power. Suddenly in the quiet oblivion, red slits opened up. Blinking a few times it looked around the deserted mist. It watched as tiny air bubbles flowed upwards but it could not see their destination. Growing angry, it swished its long tail only causing more bubbles to flow over the creature. Thinking that maybe it was free, it suddenly flew up with the bubbles. Faster than light, it saw the sun deep above but when it was almost to the top, something suddenly struck it. Curling up in pain, it started to fall back down towards the oblivion of darkness that it came from.

* * *

Now seeing as I put that warning in the beginning I just want to add, I love Snape as a character. I loved the twist in the very end of the Harry Potter series with his character. He is not going to be evil in this story! I cannot really explain why I had him do what he did but for the most part I am sticking with how Snape is actually the spy for Dumbledore to spy on Voldemort. So I am sorry if this chapter had angered you but everything flows a lot better then what it originally was with the information that I have given you up until this point.

With that said I still hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I said things were going to happen! :-)

Please review :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the late update! I had a super busy week this week with school. I have a Human Physiology paper due and a speech, plus a nutrition midterm, plus a sociology midterm and then add work on top of all that and I must say, I am really happy I am now on Spring Break! I must say after reading this chapter, I honestly am not very happy with it. I tried to change it but then it sounded even worse which is partly why the update is so late so I kept it the way I originally had it. I just hope the next chapter will make up for this one!

I really want to thank people for not getting super mad at me for the last chapter. I am not really sure what you guys thought but according to the people that reviewed, they liked it and understood where I was going with it. Yes the fight was a little rushed but the way I see it, the hikari's and yami's are exhausted and if I was exhausted and being told I could not protect myself, I would flip a lid too! Haha.

I also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story to this day. You guys truly are all amazing! :-) I also want to thank **yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever** and **SokiKuro** for reviewing the last chapter. There really are no words to describe how much your reviews and comments mean to me so thank you so much for your continued support.

So with all that said I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter Eight

Rising up in the azure sky, the sun continued to bore down on the Egyptian sands. Nothing could be seen for miles except tiny specks of golden sand and one lonely pyramid. This one pyramid was the home to an excavation of a king that was supposed to have many riches. At first it was thought to be a simple excavation but that turned out to be false. Once the workers and archaeologists had finally cleared the entrance of the tomb, they were stopped by a huge door that had strange hieroglyphics on them causing the excavation to go to a standstill seeing as no one could translate the strange markings. They looked far and wide for someone who could help them, but they could not find anyone in Egypt at the moment. Finally, they heard about three people who had backgrounds in reading Ancient Egyptian that lived in Domino City, Japan. They quickly called the three only to find that only two could make it, Solomon Muto and a Toshiro Bakura. After hearing about the excavation, the two older men told their loved ones and hopped on a plane to help out.

"So Mr. Muto, where would you like to start?" A man turned and looked over at an old man who was short and had grey hair that spewed out of his orange bandana. He had amethyst eyes and a grey beard and mustache that matched the color of his hair. Even though he appeared to be old, he was surprisingly in perfect shape and loved to learn anything that had to do with Ancient Egypt. "I would like lights put up around the door so that I could see what is written better and then just let me work." Solomon said smiling at the man.

"Right away sir," the man said before he turned and went to fetch some lighting.

"So, you are Ryou's father?" Solomon asked turning to a man with pure white hair that went to his shoulders. He wore a pair of glasses and had tan skin from the many excavations that he had done in the past year. Mr. Bakura turned his blue eyes down towards Solomon and looked a little shocked. He had never met this man before and yet he was asking about his son. He instantly grew very cautious but answered, "Yes I am. How do you know my son?"

Solomon noticed the reaction that Mr. Bakura had given him and instantly began to ease the man's suspicions. "I am sorry, where are my manners? My name is Solomon Muto. I own a local game shop in Domino City that I work at unless I am called to do things like this." He said pointing around the tomb. "My nephew, Yugi Muto, goes to school with your son so I have seen him numerous of times." He said seeing Mr. Bakura relax a little.

Mr. Bakura remembered his son talking about a boy named Yugi many times. Smiling a little he answered, "It is nice to meet you Mr. Muto. My name is Toshiro Bakura. As you probably know, I am away a lot working on digs like this one. I had just gotten home actually when I was called back." He said.

"Please, call me Solomon. So what do you think we have here?"

"I am thinking it is just some king who thought himself better than anyone else. I have seen many doors like this. They never wanted their treasures stolen so they decided to put the hieroglyphics in Ancient Egyptian in order to try and keep people out. I am thinking that because this pyramid is so far out, robbers were not able to get to it." Mr. Bakura said turning to the door and inspecting it.

Solomon and Mr. Bakura busily started to work until they waited for the man to get back with a light. It was going to be dark soon and they wanted to work a little later. So deep in their own thoughts though, they did not here the screams and cries of the others outside. Finally, after a couple of hours, Solomon stood up and sighed. "It is getting dark and that man has not come back. Why don't we take a little break and go see what is taking so long?" He said turning to Mr. Bakura who nodded.

As the two men walked out of the tomb, they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that they now beheld. All the workers and fellow archaeologists were lying motionless on the ground. Guards laid with their weapons out obviously trying to protect everyone from whatever had attacked them. "What they hell?" Mr. Bakura yelled. Before Solomon could answer they heard a voice say, "So this is the right place." At hearing the voice they both turned to see a cloaked figured appear from behind a tent, holding something in his hand.

"What do you want?" Solomon yelled at the black figure as he slowly started to move backwards getting ready to tell Ryou's father to run.

"Oh I just want to have a little chat with you," the cloaked figure said.

"Mr. Bakura run!" Solomon whispered turning and running back into the tomb hoping that maybe they could open the door with what they knew. Once they reached the door, they both tried to open it but found that they did not know enough. As the darkness had started to take away their light, they only had a few sentences left. Now though, they could not see anything. They suddenly turned when they heard a cackle from behind them as the cloaked man continued to leisurely walk down the steps and into view. "Why do you run? We only need you for a certain purpose. You see, your nephew and your son have caused my Master a great deal of trouble and now it is time to show them that we are not messing around." The cloaked figure snarled out.

"What have you done to Yugi?" Solomon yelled.

"We have done nothing because they keep escaping us somehow," the man said.

"You better not do anything to my son!" Mr. Bakura yelled.

"Oh trust me; you should not be worrying about them." The man snarled as he took out his wand and pointed it at them. Before Solomon and Mr. Bakura could even think to run, the tomb was filled with a blinding white light.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and Kaiba were sitting silently on Kaiba's private jet back to Domino City. After they had walked out of the House of Black, they quietly walked through the streets of London until they found the nearest train station. All were silent as they walked, not knowing what to say to each other. They knew that what had just happened was not over but they did not know what was going to happen next. Once they had made it to the airport, they followed Kaiba to the private landing and all piled into his jet that was shaped like a Blue Eyes. The interior of the jet had a blue plush carpet with several chairs lining the window. There was a private bar in the corner where Marik and Bakura immediately went for after coming out in their own bodies while the rest sat down in the different chairs. Now that everyone was settled, they continued to sit in silence as the plane lifted off. No one truly wanted to say what they all knew was going to happen so they sat in uncomfortable silence, still not truly believing that there was another form of magic other than theirs.

"Dammit!" Bakura yelled finally breaking the silence as he threw his fist down on the table that was in front of him.

"Bakura what is wrong?" Ryou asked taking his head off of Bakura's shoulder so that he could look into Bakura's eyes.

"Why is it that we are the ones that always have to come to the rescue?" Bakura yelled.

"Tomb Robber what are you yelling about now?" Yami asked confused.

"Oh cut the crap you pompous ass, we all know we are going to end up helping them." Marik said knowing the reason behind Bakura's sudden outburst. Malik, Ryou, Yami, and Yugi both looked down at their hands sighing in defeat. Even though nothing was said, they knew that Bakura and Marik were right. After their outburst at the House of Black, they had all hurriedly left the house; tired of feeling like prisoners whose only purpose was to be puppets for those wizards. That is why Bakura and Marik lost their tempers so badly. The wizards just wanted to use them because then Voldemort would not be able to get to them. They thought that if they escaped, then they would not feel so trapped but that sadly failed.

"Bakura, I am sorry but we just cannot leave them like that," Ryou said reaching to take one of Bakura's hands. He hated that he had to do this to his yami all over again but it just could not be done.

Bakura sighed looking over at Ryou. _/I know hikari but that does not mean I have to like it./_

"Ryou is right, no matter what we have the ability to save millions of lives and by us not taking initiative; we are just as guilty as murders." Yugi sighed. The whole plane went silent after what Yugi had said. They knew that he was right but that still did not make it any easier. The wizards back there would not trust them anymore after their huge display of power. They probably had realized by then that they were keeping more secrets then they had said. The only one who still would trust them was Dumbledore who Bakura and Marik thought was a complete nut job for actually trusting them now.

"So what does this mean?" Malik said sighing.

"It means we have to go back. We have to apologize for losing our tempers and see if they will let us stay there until the time comes when we actually have to go to this school." Yugi said looking at Yami who nodded in agreement.

"So we are just supposed to be their puppets again?" Bakura growled.

"Bakura we are not being their puppets, we are merely going to help. To protect a whole other world," Yami tried to explain.

"Say whatever you want Pharaoh, but Bakura is right. We are just going to become disposable puppets for them. We go back and they are going to want to know everything about us. What are we going to have to say then? Yugi and Ryou are housing five thousand year old spirits in their heads? I am an alternate personality that killed my host's father and almost the rest of his family and friends? Yeah I think that is going to go over real well." Marik said sarcastically.

Everyone just stared at Marik after his outburst shocked because he usually did not like to talk about his and Malik's past even though they all already knew about it. Finally Kaiba decided that he had had enough of this petty talking and said, "Well quite frankly, I do not care what you guys do but I personally am not going to get involved. This is there problem not mine and I have a company to run."

"Oh but Kaiba what will happen if they attack again and take your company? I must say, I should give them my number so I can help." Bakura said smirking for the first time as Kaiba glared at him. "OW!" He suddenly yelled rubbing the side of his head and glaring at the young boy that was on his lap.

"Bakura be nice!" Ryou snapped glaring at Bakura who just shrugged his shoulders before glaring at Marik and Malik who were suddenly laughing hysterically because the all might King of Thieves was quieted by the young whitennette.

"Well anyways back to the subject," Yugi said glaring over at Yami who was trying to stifle his laughs. "Kaiba what are you going to do if they attack again?"

"I am going to do what I did last time, attack back." Kaiba said as if it was obvious.

Yugi was about to ask the same question in a different way when Yami suddenly said, "I actually think that it is a good idea if Kaiba does stay back in Domino." Everyone suddenly turned their heads to stare at Yami. "Yami, what if he is attacked like we were?" Malik asked.

"Ok, let me put it this way. If we leave, then all our friends will be left defenseless. I am sure that these people have no problem attacking others in order to get to us." Yami said. Everyone went silent yet again. They did not think of that little factor but now that they had, they knew he was right. Their friends had survived that one time because they were there to protect them, but if Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba all went away, then they would be left defenseless.

"Yami, when you say it that way then I think we should not go either," Ryou said thinking about his father.

"I agree I am not leaving my sister and Rashid all alone." Malik said.

"What about all those other people?" Yugi asked seeing where Yami was going with this. He did not like the fact of leaving their friends all alone, but then they would be turning their backs on all those other people.

"Fuck them! They need to learn to deal with their own problems," Bakura snarled.

"Trust me, I am not fond of the plan either but Kaiba can take care of everyone at home while we, once again, save the world." Yami sighed. Bakura and Marik were about to yell back when suddenly a loud pop was heard in the plane. Kaiba and the yami's jumped to their feet instantly ready to take on any threat as the yami's also shoved their lights behind them. Looking around though, they saw nothing except two objects lying on the floor. Easing up a little, Kaiba walked over and pulled the two objects up. They looked like ordinary duel monster cards to him but when he turned them over, he suddenly froze.

"Kaiba what are they?" Yugi asked coming out from behind Yami. Kaiba did not answer as he stared down at the cards. Growing worried, everyone looked back and forth at each other. After five minutes, Bakura stomped over and grabbed the cards.

"Give me those!" He yelled but when he turned them over he also froze, a look of horror sprawled over his face.

"Ba….Ba…Bakura?" Ryou asked not liking the look that rarely showed up on his yami's face. Waiting for his answer, everyone except Kaiba began to grow uneasy every second that Bakura did not answer. Finally Ryou slowly walked over to Bakura, worried that something was truly wrong. Reaching out his hands, he placed them on Bakura's face and forced Bakura to look at him.

"Bakura, what is wrong?" He said trying to act calm even though inside he was a bundle of nerves. Looking into his hikari's worried eyes Bakura's eyes grew even more solemn. Suddenly, he grabbed hold of one of Ryou's hands and began to drag him over to the seat that they had been sitting in. "Ryou, please sit down. Yami you might want to sit Yugi down too."

Nodding Yami also took a hold of Yugi's hand and sat Yugi back down. Bakura then sighed and turned the two cards in his hands over so that they faced everyone. At seeing the cards, everyone's eyes went wide. No one knew what to say until suddenly an ear pitching scream of, "NO!" was heard coming out of both Yugi and Ryou. The two cards that were in Bakura's hand had pictures of Yugi's grandfather and Ryou's father with horrified looks on their faces. Marik and Malik just stared shocked at the cards, Marik shacking with rage and Malik suddenly worried about his sister. Yugi and Ryou were a whole different situation. Both instantly broke into tears, seeing their loved ones captured in duel monster cards. Bakura and Yami instantly grabbed a hold of their hikari's and pulled them into their laps, trying to comfort them but they knew it was no use. Everyone on the plane knew that Yugi's grandfather and Ryou's father's soul were stuck in those cards.

"Who the hell would do something that like?" Marik growled finally beyond pissed.

"Marik what about Ishizu and Rashid?" Malik suddenly asked turning his worried eyes to his yami. Marik went quiet at the question. He did not have an answer but right now he figured they were safe. This was obviously meant to warn them that they were not getting away that easy. _This has to be the work of that evil guy. If he as much as hurts my hikari's family, he is going to be dying the most painful death I can think of._ He thought, his hands balling into fist. "Malik, I am sure they are safe. If they were not, then we would have gotten a card just like those." He said taking Malik's hands and giving them a squeeze.

After what felt like countless hours but only a few minutes, it was obvious that Ryou and Yugi were not going to calm down any time soon. Yami and Bakura continued to hold their hikari's, angered out of their minds at the person that did this. "I swear, if I get a hold of this person, they are so beyond dead," Bakura growled, his grip tightening on Ryou. _/Ryou, I promise I will get your father back./_ Bakura said through the mind link. Unable to talk, Ryou just nodded his head still to sadden and shocked that his father was taken from him. All he could think about was what would happen if he never saw his father again. He had already lost his mother and sister he could not handle loosing another.

_/Yugi, we got your Grandpa back before and we will do it again. I will not let you lose him./_ Yami said gently rubbing his hand down Yugi's back who sobs were shacking his entire body.

"What do we do now?" Kaiba asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We go to this school." Bakura and Marik said together.

"I thought you did not want to go?" Kaiba snapped but instantly regretted it when he saw the glare from Bakura and Marik.

"Priest I do not care what you think but obviously you do not understand. What would you do if this was Mokuba?" Marik asked snatching the card from Bakura and thrusting it at Kaiba. Seeing the card instantly quieted Kaiba; he did not want to think what would happen if that was Mokuba.

"Everyone stop fighting. This is not helping the situation," Malik said staring over at Yugi and Ryou. "Bakura and Marik are right. Whoever did this obviously is showing us that we cannot run. That means we have to go to this school."

"This was the work of that evil wizard," Yami said. "The others do not possess the power to do this. This has the power of the Orichalcos written all of it. Kaiba turn this plane around right now. We are going back to that house," Yami said.

* * *

After the four teenagers had left, the Order of the Phoenix sat in silence until Sirius finally rose to their attention that they had something else that they needed to discuss. Remembering that he was right, they put the four teens out of their head for later. They did not know what to make of what had happened but right now they had to decide what they were going to do about Harry. Speaking back and forth, they were not a step closer to figuring anything out. All they were doing was yelling at each other. Letting out a sigh Dumbledore said, "Maybe we should take a break?" Nodding everyone except Dumbledore and Sirius pushed their seats back. Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to check and see how dinner was coming while other members walked around.

"So Dumbledore, what are you going to do about the four teenagers?" Sirius whispered.

"I am not sure my friend but I know I need to do something," Dumbledore sighed. "I know I need to talk to them, but I do not know how to approach it. After all, when they left it was obvious that they did not want anything to do with us."

Sirius nodded turning to look at his hands. Everyone in the kitchen was so into their thoughts, that they did not hear the warning signals that someone was near the house until they heard a huge explosion. All jumping to their feet, they were about to rush out of the room when suddenly the kitchen door was blasted open and four familiar figures stormed into the room. Bakura walked over to the table and slammed the two pictures down so that everyone around could see. "What the hell is this? You just had to go and hurt my light's…my father?" He said quickly covering up his mistake.

Everyone stared at the four teenagers in shock. They had no idea what they were talking about. Moody was about to yell back at them, but was stopped when Dumbledore suddenly stood up. "Young ones I promise you I do not know what you are talking about. What are these?" He asked motioning to the cards in front of them that had people in them.

"Ryou calm down," Malik said putting a hand on the Tomb Robber's shoulder. They were all still extremely angered about what had happened, especially Yami and Bakura. "You guys just could not take no for an answer so now you are resulting to playing dirty. You had that Snape guy go find Yugi's grandfather and my father and capture their souls." Bakura said ignoring Malik choosing Snape because Snape was not around.

Everyone in the Order of Phoenix stared shocked at what Bakura had just said. Stealing souls was impossible, especially capturing them in cards like this. "My young friends, I can assure you that I had nothing to do with this." Dumbledore said his face saddened.

"We know Professor, Bakura is just a little….touchy right now." Yami answered even though he wanted to send someone to the Shadow Realm just as badly as Bakura.

"Please sit down and explain what happened." Dumbledore said motioning to the four chairs nearest to him.

"Well after we left here, we went to the nearest airport and began our trip back home. Half way back, we suddenly heard a loud pop and then out of nowhere came these two cards. At first we thought they were just normal cards but then we realized that we were completely wrong." Yami said passing the cards over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at Yami confused but gladly took the cards. When he looked at them he suddenly froze, his eyes taking on a shocked look. He did not understand what he was seeing but he was sure that this was not like the usual cards that they played with seeing as these had pictures of humans in them. "What am I looking at?" Dumbledore finally asked his voice flat.

"That is my grandfather and guardian Solomon Muto," Yami said.

"And the other man is my father Toshiro Bakura," Bakura said.

"What happened to them?" Dumbledore asked as members of the Order started to gather to look at the cards, their looks just as shocked as Dumbledore's.

"Their souls were taken from them and transferred to those cards. Now, unless we defeat Voldemort, they will be imprisoned forever." Yami said and instantly felt horrible as he sensed the pain that that caused Yugi. _/Yugi we are going to get him back, I promise you./_

Dumbledore just stared incredulously at the cards. _How can Voldemort have the power to do this? If he can do this, then I do not know what to do.  
_

"So then why did you four come back here?" Sirius asked seeing that Dumbledore was deep in thought. Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Kaiba all looked at each other to see if any of them were changing their mind. As they all slightly nodded, Yami got the confirmation that they were still in.

"We have decided to go to your school, well at least Ryou, Malik, and myself." Yami explained.

Hearing this caused Dumbledore to come out of his shock. "You will?"

"This was obviously a warning that we cannot hide, so we are going to learn your magic and then take this monster down." Yami said balling his hands into fist.

"Why isn't that other guy going?" Tonks asked.

"Because while we are away, we are leaving many people we care about unprotected. You saw what we can do and without us, they will be left to have to fight for themselves which they cannot do. I do not want what happened to Grandpa to happen to them." Yami said.

"That is why I am staying back to keep my eye on things." Kaiba said. Dumbledore thought this over as everyone in the room went silent. Should he let them go? He knew everyone in the Order wanted him to say no. After what had just happened a while ago, they did not trust them but he could not abandon them. They had already lost a great deal thanks to his world and now they basically had no choice unless they wanted more sadness to fill their lives.

"Ok, you gentlemen are right but I do have one thing to ask you?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone in the Order was about to complain but as Dumbledore looked at them, they quieted instantly. They were not about to cross Dumbledore. They had trusted him this far so they knew they should not lose faith in his abilities now.

"We are not going into anymore explanation as to who we are and what we can do." Bakura snapped. He was not in the mood to deal with these wizards anymore.

"I was not going to ask that Mr. Bakura. We are all on shaky ground so right now, I am just happy that you have changed your minds. Even though I am sorry they are under these circumstances." He said gesturing to the cards lying in front of him. "What I was going to say is will you forgive me?" Now it was the four teens turn to give him shocked looks. This was defiantly not something that they were expecting.

"What do you guys think?" Yami asked.

"I think they need to pay more for giving us their ultimatum," Bakura growled.

"Bakura, you were the one who attacked them first," Yami said shaking his head.

"They were the ones who underestimated us though," Malik snapped.

"Can we please just bury this so that we can get some rest?" Yami said. Bakura and Malik looked at each other. They did not want to forgive these people especially Bakura but they had to agree with Yami, they were pretty exhausted. The time difference between Japan and England was really starting to get to them and all they wanted to do was lie down and sleep to the next century.

/Bakura, please just say yes. You do not have to forgive them but right now, I just want to lay down and get out of these people's presence./ Ryou said weakly to his Dark. Bakura suddenly became solemn as he heard the defeated tone of his Light. He hated to hear him like this and so he nodded to Yami. Seeing that Bakura had given in, Malik saw that it was pointless and also nodded.

"Yes Professor we will forgive you but as long as none of you ask anything about our past or anything you saw earlier and in return we will not ask you your secrets." Yami said.

"I agree and with that done, welcome back!" Dumbledore said suddenly cheerfully.

"Professor, could we please go lay down now? It has been a long day and we all are very tired." Yami asked.

"Oh why yes you may. Mrs. Weasley, would you show them to their room?" Dumbledore asked as the woman with red hair walked forward nodding.

"Please follow me dears." She said giving them a smile filled with sympathy. Nodding, Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Kaiba all stood up and followed her out of the kitchen. As they walked out of the kitchen, Bakura and Malik suddenly smirked as they saw the condition the house was in. If they thought it had looked bad then, well now it looked even worse. When they could not enter the house, Bakura decided that he might as well make a grand entrance. Using the power from the ring, he ended up blowing up the door blasting a part of the wall causing many pictures to fall and break on the ground.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Mrs. Weasley yelled as her hands flew to her mouth.

"We tried to get in nicely but that was not working, so I blew up the door." Bakura smirked earning another cackle from Malik.

"I have to clean and fix all this right now." Mrs. Weasley said rolling her eyes. "Your room is up the stairs. When you get up their walk down the hallway all the way and your room is the one to the left," she yelled as she went to repair the door leaving Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Kaiba to find it.

"Well I do not know about you losers but I am leaving now." Kaiba said turning and following Mrs. Weasley not even saying goodbye.

"Pompous Priest," Bakura said under his breath before he went to follow Yami and Malik up the stairs. Once they made it to the top, they looked to the side to see the same kids staring back at them. One had long brown hair that went to her shoulders. The other boy next to her had firey red hair and looked to be the same age as the girl. The two boys next to him were obviously twins and appeared to be the first boy's brothers because they had the same hair. Next to the two twins, was what looked to be the three brother's younger sister, her hair was also red and flowed down to her shoulders. They were all looking at Yami, Malik, and Bakura with looks of shock. They had run out of their rooms when they heard the explosion and now they were puzzled at who these three were. Yami, Malik, and Bakura just kept walking though until they found their room. Once they got in, they closed the door making sure to lock it so that no one could just barge in. They saw that three beds were already prepared and they all walked over to their own beds. As Malik sat down on the bed to the left of the one in the middle, Marik exited his soul room and laid down on it.

"How are Yugi and Ryou?" Malik asked after sitting next to Marik.

Bakura sighed as he took the last bed. "Not good. He will not stop crying in his soul room and I honestly do not know what I can do for him."

"Same with Yugi," Yami sighed.

"Maybe it would be best if we all went to sleep and then see what is in store for us tomorrow morning?" Malik offered exhausted himself. Nodding, Bakura and Yami laid down and entered their soul rooms, wanting to check on their Light's. Malik sighed as he turned and laid down next to Marik. Curling up into Marik's arms, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Downstairs the Order had recommenced their meeting as the three had exited the room. "Dumbledore what the hell are you thinking?" Moody growled finally.

"Moody who are we to say no to them? They have been through so much and just because they attacked us before does not change anything. They need protection and we need their help," Dumbledore said turning his gaze upon Moody.

"But what about the students?" Moody growled.

"I am sure that they will not attack the students at Hogwarts. It is obvious that they have a goal now and are going to do anything to achieve it." Dumbledore said remembering those cards.

"I feel horrible for those two boys. Losing their grandfather and father in one day," Tonks said looking at their heads.

"Well all we can do now is watch over them and help them when they need it," Lupin said.

"Honestly, I like them even though they are defiantly weird." Sirius thought.

"Did anyone else notice how they could suddenly be so nice and then the next minute be completely different?" Kingsley asked.

"I did but I do not know how to explain it and they kept calling each other weird names," Lupin answered.

"Well, maybe one day we will find out but for now I think we should get going on what else we need to do tonight." Dumbledore asked. Everyone nodded their heads as all the members except Dumbledore and Sirius stood up. With one more look at Dumbledore, they all nodded and then disappeared out of the kitchen.

* * *

Please feel free to review :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for being patient with my updating schedule. It is going to start getting longer because even though I still have two chapters that are pre-written from last time, these are the two chapters that are the whole reason that I got my serious writers block so it is time to do some serious revision. A lot of everything will stay the same but there is an important aspect in both of them that needs tweaking so that the chapters to come will flow better. So I am actually going to revise two chapters at once and then start writing the next so I hope to have the next chapter up in the next two to three days. Seeing as it is Spring Break, I can say the timing was perfect so all I really need to worry about is work but that should not be too bad. I really wanted to get this chapter to everyone sooner, but last night I was super tired when I edited it and it seriously showed so I had to do it after work today which was extremely hard. Working from seven to four is a long shift especially when you do not have a break!

I also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story from the last chapter. Your support really keeps me going and I am glad to see that you are enjoying it! :-) I also want to thank **yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever, Sakura Lisel, Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf, L.I.N.A.T,** and **SokiKuro** for reviewing the last chapter. There really are no words to describe how much your reviews and comments mean to me so thank you so much for your continued support.

So with all that said I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! :-)

**Notes:**

Japanese Speech

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter Nine

**Present:**

Spells were flying everywhere in the sky sort of like a huge fireworks display but far more deadly. The circle that had been surrounding a certain teenage wizard now was broken up trying to repel the spells fired at them in every direction. They were so close; all they had to do was get to the house. Just a few more feet and they would be safe but all chances of that suddenly went away as a certain evil wizard popped out of the sky. Looking around, he spotted the person that he wanted to kill more than anything. Drawing upon the power of the green stone around his neck, he pulled out his wand and sent a huge blast of green light flying towards the scattered group…..

* * *

**Few Hours Before:**

Harry Potter was storming back and forth in his tiny room that the Dursely's had so graciously given him. Those were there words not his. If he had any say, he would much rather have the closet under the stairs again or really he would much rather be living with his Godfather Sirius right now but of course that was not an option. Everyone he knew much rather have him left in the dark. I guess seeing a fellow student killed right in front of you and then witnessing the Dark Lord being resurrected was not a serious enough reason for having him extracted from this god forsaken house. Nope of course that was not a good reason.

Harry stopped pacing as he looked out the door. He could not have been feeling more left out right now. No one was returning his letters, not even Dumbledore or his best friends. He at least would have thought that Ron or Hermione would try and reach him but every letter he sent never came back with a reply. _Maybe I really am on my own._ He thought but quickly shook his head. That was not true; something else was up and on top of that he was now expelled from Hogwarts and it was not his blasted fault. What did the Ministry of Magic want him to do? Become soulless by those Dementors that were for some reason in the middle of Private Drive?

"Dammit!" He yelled picking up the nearest object which happened to be one of his school books, and flung it across the room making his faithful owl Hedwig hoot in protest as it almost hit her. Harry turned and looked at her with an apologetic look calming a little. The whole break had resulted to him searching garbage for any information on the wizarding world. He did not understand why everyone was ignoring him especially when he thought that he should be the one knowing everything after what happened at the end of term last year. Sighing he walked over to Hedwig and opened up her cage, offering his arm. Gratefully, she jumped out of her cage and walked up his arm to stand on his shoulder, nestling her head against him. "At least I have you don't I?" Harry asked starting to pet her.

He truly was having the worst break ever. The Dursely's were being even more unbearable this year than any year. They would not even allow Hedwig out so that she could go hunt because they worried too much about their "good reputation." That was a joke. Harry was sure that everyone in this neighborhood did not like them but he would not risk saying that to them. He just needed to survive another two weeks. Then he would be back to the safe haven that was Hogwarts where he could yell at Ron and Hermione for ignoring him all summer.

So caught up in his thoughts, he jumped a mile high when he heard the sound of his Aunt Petunia's fine China breaking. _Not good! What if it is a blasted Dementor again or worse, what if it is a Death Eater? _He thought walking over and putting a protesting Hedwig back in her cage. He then jumped over to his bed and grabbed his wand. _Might as well defend myself, I am already expelled after all._

Shaking out of his thoughts, he focused intensely on what was going on downstairs. From what he could tell, there was a huge group of people and they now were not making a point of being quite. Slowly walking to his door, he turned the doorknob and opened the door just enough so that he could slip out. Turning he closed it just as slowly, making sure that the people downstairs did not hear the click of the door closing. Slowly creeping down the hallway he made his way to the stairs. Being sure to keep is wand ready, he turned the corner but suddenly froze when he smashed into someone causing him and the person to go tumbling down the stairs. After they had reached the bottom, he jumped up and pointing his wand at the person below him. "Who are you?!" He yelled. When he did not get an answer, he was about to yell again when he heard someone yell, "LUMOS!" Suddenly the stairs and the hallway leading to the kitchen were illuminated showing the huge group that had broken into the house. Harry stared in shock as he looked down at Mad-Eye Moody. Turning quickly, he saw Lupin holding up his wand that was providing the light with an amused expression on his face.

"Well Harry you sure know how to make an entrance," he said trying not to chuckle.

"What are you saying Lupin? What if I was a Death Eater? Has staying in this house killed your fight or flight responses?" Moody snapped roughly getting to his feet. He was getting way too old for this.

"What…what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"We are here to take you away unless you really want to stay in this lovely home?" Lupin said sarcastically.

"But why now? What is going on with Voldemort?" Harry finally asked when he finally recovered from his initial shock. Growing even further irritated, Moody grabbed onto Harry's shirt and began to pull him towards the kitchen. "Enough, we do not have enough time to tell you anything so hurry up."

Once they had made it to the kitchen, Moody let go of Harry and walked outside leaving Harry to finally take in what was going on. Around him were many people that he knew all except one who was a female. Turning to Lupin he asked, "What has him even more irritated then normal?"

Everyone in the room busted out laughing at the question. Recovering first, Tonks walked forward and answered, "We will explain later but let's just say he has met some new people that know how to really get under his skin."

"Enough playing around Nymphadora, we have things to do." Moody snapped as he walked back into the room.

"I have told you millions of times Moody, do not call me Nymphadora," she snapped before turning towards Harry who was looking at her shocked for her hair turning red out of nowhere. "Sorry about that Harry, my name is Tonks." She said offering her hand. Harry looked at her dumbfounded but finally took her hand. "It is nice to meet you."

"Ok people, we have to leave in less than two minutes. Harry we are here to take you to headquarters for the remainder of the summer. Now listen closely, you are to remain in the middle of us all until we get to headquarters but if anything is to happen, you are to take off immediately. We are going to put the location of the place in your memory just in case." Moody said walking towards Harry and saying a spell.

"What do you mean just in case something happens? I am not risking everyone's lives so that I can be safe." Harry snapped.

"Harry, we do not mind risking our lives for your safety." Someone said suddenly walking in from outside.

"Mr. Weasley you are here too? I cannot let all of you do this." Harry pleaded.

"Harry we know what we are doing. Trust me no one knows we are stealing you tonight so nothing is going to happen." Author said before turning to Moody. "It is just about the right time. Are you ready?"

"Yes, everyone outside and into position," Moody commanded as everyone began to file outside. As he saw that Harry did not move though, he grabbed a hold of him once again and dragged him outside.

"Wait what about my stuff?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid already has that covered. It is probably already waiting for you." Moody said. Once they were outside, Harry saw another person that he did not know. _Great, six total people that I am going to have to worry about._ Harry thought as Moody suddenly pulled him into the middle of the group. Looking around he finally realized just what the plan was. He had Kingsley on his left and Lupin on his right. In back of him was Moody and Tonks was in front. Mr. Weasley and the new guy were going to be the look outs.

"Oh Harry here is your broom," Tonks said handing him his Firebolt.

"Thank you," Harry said grabbing hold of his trusty broomstick that Sirius had given him.

"Ok everyone, mount your brooms," Moody commanded.

"Ok everyone, go!" Harry quickly pushed off the ground letting the air flow all around him. He quickly felt relieved that tonight was warm because it would not be so enjoyable if it was not. Feeling the wind flying though his hair, he smiled for what felt like the first time the whole break. Finally after getting over the feeling of finally flying again, he looked over at the others. Everyone was super alert, looking everywhere around. After a while of peacefulness, he relaxed a little hoping that nothing was going to happen. The night was rather peaceful as he looked down. He could see cars busily driving to where ever they wanted to go. He saw little specks that were people walking along the streets to restaurants or dance clubs. At the height they were at, everyone looked like little ants and the lights looked like Christmas lights.

After hours of flying, Harry started to feel tired. He had not been sleeping well because he kept having nightmares about the day that Cedric died. He just could not shake the feeling that it was his entire fault. If he had not told Cedric to go with him, then Cedric would still be alive. Looking up in the night sky, he watched the millions of stars illuminate the darkness thinking back to the graveyard. It was a miracle that he was still alive. If it was not for his mother, father, and Cedric's ghost, he would not be alive. He finally looked forward seeing that they were getting closer to their destination but then, everything went wrong. Loud pops could be heard everywhere. Looking around, Harry saw what seemed like millions of Death Eaters appear out of nowhere. He watched as everyone pulled out their wands and he quickly followed suit.  


"No Harry, keep flying!" Lupin yelled as he deflected a curse that was aimed at him. Suddenly, the night sky was filled with spells. Breaking formation, everyone went to try and bade time for Harry to get back. As Harry began to try and get away though, his scar suddenly began to burn with pain; his hand immediately flying to his forehead. Looking around with blurred vision, he tried to find him. His scare only hurt this bad when Voldemort was close by. Looking, he finally saw a huge black cloud bee lining towards him. He was about to throw a curse, when suddenly a blast of green light flew towards him.

* * *

**Back to Present:**

Theodore saw that Harry was in serious trouble so he turned his broom and shot forward. As Harry tried to yell a curse out though, Theodore could see that it was no use. Aiding his broom to go forward, he made it just in time to intercept the curse. He felt the spell impact his chest and then nothing. Harry watched as the guy that he never knew became motionless and fell down to the Earth below. He could feel the tears start to form in his eyes. _Why? Why does this always happen to me?_ About to attack back, he suddenly heard Cedric's voice in his head. "Harry run! You go. He wants you so go." He kept shaking his head trying to clear his mind. Voldemort was attacking. He could not get distracted. As he opened his eyes, he pointed his want but then suddenly a blast of light hit Voldemort straight in the stomach. He watched as Voldemort turned to glare at where the blast was coming from and seeing his chance, Harry was about to attack but Voldemort along with all the other Death Eaters suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**Before the Attack:**

All was quiet in the House of Black. Everyone except Sirius and Dumbledore had went to sleep mostly because they wanted to make sure that the other members of the Order of the Phoenix were ok. Little did they know but they were not the only ones awake. Ryou and Yugi were sitting in a corner of the room they were given. They tried to get some sleep but it had become an impossible feat. They both were so overwhelmed with the fact that they might never see the two people they loved most, apart from Yami and Bakura of course, again. Their yami's had tried to talk with them, but after much protest, Yugi and Ryou had won the battle and both Yami and Bakura went to sleep.

"Yugi what are we going to do if we never see them again?" Ryou asked his voice exhausted. Both Yugi and Ryou had stopped crying hours ago but not because they did not want too it just seemed like all the moisture in their eyes was gone. They had tried not to think about what had happened, but somehow their brains would not let them. They kept remembering how both their guardians did not know where they were or anything that was happening. It did not help Ryou that he had not seen his father for almost a year.

"I am not sure Ryou," Yugi answered his voice equally just as exhausted. "All I know is we have to get them back. I just cannot let what has already befallen my Grandpa to be permanent."

"I also think our yami's will not let that happen," Ryou said with a small smile on his face as he looked at a sleeping Bakura.

Yugi also smiled a little as he looked at Yami. He could tell that his Dark was not sleeping well. "You are right Ryou and I do not think they will let it happen again. I think this guy has messed with the wrong spirits."

"I think you are right. He is going to learn what happens when you make two spirits angry." Silence followed after Ryou's sentence. They just could not believe how upside-down their world had been turned in just a few short days. As they sat in silence, they watched as their yami's, Marik, and Malik slept soundly but they both could not shake a feeling that something was going to happen really soon. Out of nowhere, Yugi turned his attention over to Ryou suddenly feeling something weird in the air. "Ryou did you feel that?" Yugi whispered.

"I did. It feels evil like someone is coming close to this house." Ryou said looking at Yugi.

"I think it is time we wake the others," Yugi said standing up to walk over to Yami. When he reached Yami he placed a hand on Yami's shoulder shaking lightly. "Yami, wake up. It is urgent." The only response he got though was Yami turning to the other side. Shaking his head, Yugi decided to use another way. /YAMI IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP NOW YOU WILL REGRET IT!/ At hearing Yugi's yell in his head, Yami jumped up and suddenly fell off the bed. Rubbing his head he was about to say something back to Yugi, but he quickly saw the expression on Yugi's face.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked getting up into a more ceremonious position.

"Tired but that is not the point, I think something is going to happen." Yugi said. Yami looked at Yugi with a confused look but then he heard another noise. Looking over he saw Bakura on the floor now rubbing his head.

"What the hell Ryou?" Bakura snapped but was quieted when Ryou rolled extremely red and puffy eyes.

"Something is coming and I thought you might want to be awake when it comes." Ryou groaned sitting down on the bed.

_/Sorry Ryou, I should not have yelled. How are you feeling?/ _Bakura asked mostly because he did not want the blasted Pharaoh to hear him being nice.

/I am extremely exhausted but I cannot cry anymore. I have cried everything out./ Ryou answered frowning a little.

_/We will get him back, I promise you. Now what were you saying?/_ Bakura asked.

/First we should wake up Marik and Malik. They might want to hear this too./ Ryou said rubbing his head, the exhaustion finally starting to catch up with him.

Bakura suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes. _He never said I should wake them up gently._ He thought making sure to keep the mind link closed so that Ryou would not hear. Walking over to the two sleeping blondes, Bakura picked up the covers and suddenly flung them and the two males on the floor. "SHIT! TOMB ROBBER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Marik yelled as he was suddenly woken up.

"Bakura, I did not mean like that!" Ryou snapped.

"Yeah I know but you still did not give me specific ways to do it." Bakura said chuckling.

"Bakura you better watch yourself in your sleep because you are very, very close to being skinned alive," Malik snapped getting up and bringing his hand down to help Marik up.

"Wow, I would have expected that from the Tomb Keeper not you Malik." Bakura chuckled easily dodging the pillow that was thrown at him.

"Will you three stop it, we have a problem." Yugi snapped. Everyone looked at Yugi with shocked looks on their faces. Yugi never snapped.

"Stop looking at me like that. I am exhausted," Yugi said leaning against Yami who chuckled at the baffled looks of everyone.

"What is the problem?" Malik asked sitting on the bed.

"Something evil is coming closer but there is also good there." Ryou said.

"Don't you guys feel it?" Yugi asked. Marik, Malik, Yami, and Bakura went silent to try and feel what Ryou and Yugi were feeling. After a few minutes, Yami, Marik, and Bakura suddenly stood up more alert. They could feel that Orichalcum was getting close.

"We have to get outside." Yami said sternly as he quickly pulled on some clothes and then rushed out the door. Following Yami's example, Marik and Bakura quickly threw on some clothes and rushed out the door while Yugi, Ryou, and Malik disappeared into their respective soul rooms. As the three spirits ran down the stairs, they watched as the kitchen door was opened and a worried Sirius and Dumbledore walked out.

"What are you gentlemen doing up?" Dumbledore asked shocked to see the three teenagers.

"We felt something weird. Where are the other crew members?" Bakura snapped noticing that it was only Sirius and Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Sirius looked back and forth between themselves. After seeing Dumbledore nod his head, Sirius said worriedly, "They are on a mission but they should be back by now."

"What kind of mission?" Marik asked thinking that maybe it had something to do with them.

"To pick up someone very important to me," Sirius answered.

"Tomb Keeper, Tomb Robber, we have company." Yami suddenly said and started to run toward the only entrance. Dumbledore, Sirius, Marik, and Bakura stared at where Yami used to be but then suddenly followed him. Once Yami got towards the door, he flung it open and looked around. What awaited him outside though was complete silence. There was nothing threatening outside at all which puzzled Yami because he defiantly felt something evil.

"Hey Pharaoh, I think you are losing your touch. There is definitely nothing outside. Are you becoming senile?" Marik laughed as Yami glared at him.

"I hate England. Why are they having fireworks right now?" Bakura asked a strange look on his face as he looked into the sky.

"Tomb Robber I may not want to know but how do you know about fireworks?" Yami asked.

"Well, when a certain person was asleep, I snuck out on some day in July and some kids were playing with them. I did not think they were fireworks at first but then that certain someone woke up and found that the kids were nowhere to be found. I liked them a lot. They were sort of like explosives. Which leads me to remember, when we get pack Tomb Keeper we are getting some!" Bakura chuckled, an evil look in his eyes that suddenly matched Marik's.

Sirius and Dumbledore stared back at each other. Were these people insane? They did not know if they wanted their help or to run far away from them. They had such weird personalities and they seemed to switch so fast. Looking up at the sky though, Sirius and Dumbledore froze. "Gentlemen, I am afraid that those are not fireworks but spells," Dumbledore said, his face the same white color now has Ryou's skin.

Looking up, Yami, Marik, and Bakura finally noticed that they were wrong when they saw what looked like tiny little flying ants throwing fireworks at each other. As they watched though, their eyes suddenly went into slits as a new figure had entered the fight. That was when they felt it. That figure had Orichalcum and a large amount of it. "It is that stupid wizard who thinks he is so evil," Marik snarled.

"He is dead!" Bakura and Yami suddenly yelled. Right before Dumbledore or Sirius could do anything, Bakura, Yami, and Marik had summoned monsters. Bakura had summoned Dark Necrofear, Marik summoned Makyura the Destructor again, and Yami summoned Curse of Dragon. Just as they summoned them though, Voldemort had let out a huge attack that was going for one of the tiny specks.

"NO HARRY!" Dumbledore and Sirius said together. Just then, one of the other tiny speck suddenly went right in front of the speck named Harry and intercepted the green light. The six watched as the speck that had intercepted the attack started to fall out of the sky.

"Curse of Dragon, catch him!" Yami bellowed and the golden dragon flew into the air to go catch the falling man.

/Yami, we need to do something!/ Yugi said through the mind link. /This guy has killed and hurt to many people./ Yami nodded his head as he watched as Ryou, Malik, and Yugi came out in spirit form.

_/What should I summon know? Should I just summon Slifer?/_ Yami asked Yugi.

/No, we need to keep him secret still. Summon the Dark Magician, the most important thing right now is to distract the Death Eaters and Voldemort and rescue this Harry kid and the others./

Nodding his head, Yami suddenly yelled, "Dark Magician, I summon you!" Suddenly the Dark Magician appeared in front of Yami just as the Curse of Dragon returned with the fallen man. Marik, Bakura, and Yami did not look though because they could see that Voldemort was about to attack again.

_"Bakura, you and everyone need to combine your powers," _Ryou said as everyone nodded. As Voldemort let out another attack, Bakura, Yami, and Marik yelled at their monsters to attack. Dumbledore and Sirius watched as the three attacks merged into one white blast of light. Flying through the air, it intercepted Voldemort's attack and hit him straight into his chest. Everyone stared stunned as Voldemort suddenly faltered. Voldemort stopped his attacking and began to stare down at the three with glaring eyes but his eyes did not match the venom that was filling Bakura and Yami. _This is not over! I will get Harry and you three teenagers later!_ Voldemort thought as he disappeared into the night sky. As the others saw their master leaving, they also disappeared.

* * *

**Back to Present:  
**

Bakura, Yami, and Marik slowly sank down to the ground, a little exhausted. They had not had a full day of recovery yet. "Dammit! He got away that sneaky little bastard." Bakura snapped punching his fist into the ground.

"At least we did some damage though. He must have realized that we were not messing around because he disappeared really fast." Marik growled.

_"Still though, we were too late. Someone still died again,"_ Yugi said in spirit form as he looked over at the Curse of Dragon who was standing with Theodore still on his back.

Dumbledore and Sirius let out a sigh of relief as they watched as the others slowly landed on the ground, getting off their brooms; all of them looked completely exhausted as they walked forward. They all looked over at the Curse of Dragon and frowned. They had lost someone dear to them yet again. "Is everyone safe?" Moody bellowed as he looked around once everyone had assembled closer.

"We are thanks to those three," Lupin said letting out a sigh of relief as he looked at the equally exhausted teenagers.

"All except Theodore," Tonks said looking over at the dead body of Theodore. Harry felt a giant lump in his chest as he had finally learned the name of his savior. If it was not for Theodore, he probably would not be there right now. _Why does this always have to happen to me?_ He thought looking down at his hands.

After a while, Bakura finally said, "Maybe we should dismiss our monsters?" Yami and Marik nodded as they let go of their shadow magic. Bowing to their master's, all four monsters disappeared relived that their masters were ok. As the Curse of Dragon disappeared, Theodore gently fell onto the ground. Walking over, Yami bent down and picked him up.

_/This man had a lot of courage Yugi to do what he did. I feel bad that we did not get there in time./_ Yami said looked down at the man in his arms.

/Yami you tried your best. All we can do now is get more powerful and wait for that man to attack again./ Yugi said placing a translucent hand on Yami's shoulder who just nodded his head.

Walking over to the group, Yami placed Theodore on the ground in front of Dumbledore. "I am not sure what you want to do with him but I am sorry for your lose. I must also advise that all of you get back inside. It is not safe out here and you guys are in no condition to fight off a huge army," he said before he, Marik, and Bakura turned to walk back inside.

Harry began to fume with anger. _Who do these three think they are? They have no right to act so superior to us!_ Harry thought as he watched them disappear inside. Before anyone could stop him, Harry started to take off back inside. Following him, they quickly all ran after him scared of what he might do. "How dare you guys act like that! Do you even understand what just happened?!" Harry yelled as he finally reached the three teens as they were about to walk up the stairs to their room.

"Pharaoh you might want to shut this kid up before I actually go through with the threat I made to those other Order members before we left." Bakura snapped trying to control his anger.

"Listen kid, we were not trying to anger you. We were merely just suggesting something that was obvious because what it looked like to me was that guy was after you." Yami said trying to get Harry to calm down. He knew that Bakura and Marik would both jump at the chance to do something to him.

Before Harry could retort back about being called a kid, the same brown haired girl from before flung her arms around his neck enveloping him in a hug. "Harry I am so glad you are safe!" She said speaking a mile a minute. "You are ok right?" She said looking him over for any blood or scars.

"Hermione give him some air. How are you man?" A red head asked as he walked down the stairs and pasted Marik, Yami, and Bakura. Harry stared in disbelief at the way that Hermione and Ron were talking. They acted like nothing was wrong. Like leaving him in the dark all summer was something that he would look past.

"What do you mean how am I?" He snapped glaring at his supposed best friends. "You leave me in the DARK ALL SUMMER AND YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO BE OK WITH IT? YOU NEVER RETURNED A SINGLE LETTER! I HAD TO LOOK IN GARBAGE CANS IN ORDER TO HEAR WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THE WIZARDING WORLD BECAUSE MY SO CALLED FRIENDS COULD NOT THINK OF LETTING ME KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING. I SAW HIM KILL CEDRIC BUT OF COURSE THAT DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING." He yelled causing everyone in the room to jump except Yami, Marik, and Bakura.

"Harry we honestly wanted to tell you but we could not." Hermione said trying to calm Harry down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULD'T? WHO TOLD YOU NOT TOO?" Harry continued to yell furious that someone had tried to deliberately keep him out of the loop.

"Harry, pal, we have not had the best summer either. We have been stuck in this god forsaken house all summer. We seriously tried man but letters are being intercepted left a right." Ron said stepping in as Hermione started to cry.

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THAT! THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO GET MAIL TO SOMEONE OR EVEN A LETTER. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN HERE ALL SUMMER? DID YOU JUST THINK THAT I ENJOY ROTTING AWAY AT THE DURSELY'S? LIKE IT IS PARADISE TO ME? LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!" Harry yelled back, silencing Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore was about to step in but was to late when suddenly Harry was being flung across the room landing straight into a wall. Everyone stared dumbstruck as they went from Harry, who was rubbing his now reddening cheek, to a certain white albino who had punched Harry. "Shut up you spoiled little brat!" Bakura snarled glaring at Harry. "You think that is bad? Try having a normal life and then being thrown into the middle of a stupid war that is not even yours."

Marik and Yami hurriedly walked to Bakura to try and keep him from doing anything stupid. The last time he had gotten this mad, Diabound almost sent them to the Shadow Realm. Sirius also walked forward and picked Harry up to see how he was. Seeing that the only damage that the thief had done was give him one red and bruised cheek, he calmed down a little. Everyone else hurriedly went forward to try and stop the altercation as Ron and Herminie just stared shock.

"Tomb Robber calm down. I know he is just being a winy brat but he is not worth your anger," Marik said starting to feel a headache come on.

"What do you mean I am not worth your time?" Harry yelled shaking whoever was holding him back, not even noticing that it was his Godfather. "Just who do you think you guys are meddling in our business anyways?" He snapped walking closer to Marik, Yami, and Bakura.

/You have to admit, this kid is daring./ Malik said chuckling.

_/More like has a death wish. If Bakura had not beaten me to it, I would have punched him too./_ Marik said.

/Just be careful. I think one wrong thing he says and even you might lose your temper./ Malik said agreeing that this kid needed to learn some manners.

"Meddle in your business?! We did no such thing. We were just minding our own business and all of a sudden we were attacked in the middle of a god damn park. It is because of you and your kind that we now have to meddle in your "business." Bakura snapped.

"Bakura calm down! You are not helping this situation." Yami snapped also feeling a headache thanks to all the yelling.

"Shut up you blasted Pharaoh! This guy has no respect for the fact that we just saved his freaking life. We did not have to do that but yet now he thinks he is entitled to yell at us and call us wrong." Bakura snapped slowly getting closer to sending this guy to the Shadow Realm.

"We did not need saving. I could have taken that guy on all by myself." Harry snapped obviously lying.

At those words, Bakura had had enough. Calling upon the Shadows, the room suddenly became harder to breathe as black shadows began to float all around the room and the walls. "How dare you say something like that. Now you will see who you actually should fear," he snapped but just then the Shadows suddenly disappeared and Bakura fell limp against Yami's arms. "What the hell just happened?" Marik snapped turning to glare at Harry like he had done something.

"Now until you can control your temper, you are staying locked inside your soul room." Ryou said regaining control of his body. Yami and Marik tried not to laugh at the fact that Ryou had forced Bakura back into his body. Everyone else just stared dumbstruck including Harry. They all had no idea how far they all were to losing their souls to Bakura's Man Eater Bug.

"Sorry about that, as you can see our friend as a little bit of a temper," Yami said quickly. "Now if you do not mind, we are going to bed." He said before he turned his back and started to walk upstairs.

"Oh and I would advise you to change your temper or else you might not be living for much longer." Marik said with an evil glint in his eyes over at Harry who suddenly shivered.

Marik and Ryou then quickly left the group to finally go to sleep and hopefully stay asleep. They were getting tired of saving these people's asses. Everyone downstairs though just stayed silent. The members of the Order, not for the first time, wondered what the hell was up with the new transfers. Hermione, Ron, and Harry just did not know what to think. Even though Hermione and Ron had seen them, they had not yet met them fully. "Well once again, those three never cease to amaze me," Sirius said wondering just how much fun they were going to cause at Hogwarts. "Now Harry, will you stop yelling at let us explain?" He asked.

Harry suddenly turned and his eyes grew shocked as he realized just who he had pushed away. His Godfather's eyes were sparkling as they stared back at him. Sirius was truly happy to see that his Godson was safe and sound finally. Harry was also happy and quickly walked forward to give Sirius a hug forgetting all his anger….well for the time being. "How are you Sirius?" Harry asked beaming for the first time all summer.

"All right, now can we bring this down to the kitchen?" Sirius asked even though he did not wait for an answer as he just started to walk down the stairs. Everyone, including Hermione and Ron, followed Sirius downstairs and into the dining room where there found Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. She had gotten up when she heard the entire ruckus outside. As she heard footsteps, she looked up from what she was doing and suddenly beamed.

"Oh Harry dear! How are you? Safe trip?" She asked running over and suddenly embracing Harry in a bone crushing hug. "Why Harry dear you are way too skinny! Let me go get you something to eat." She criticized as she quickly went into the kitchen to warm up some stew that they had had that night before he could protest.

Everyone quickly took their seats around the table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the seats that Yugi, Ryou, and Malik and previously sat in. Once everyone was seated, Mrs. Weasley came out with a steaming bowl of soup and placed it in front of Harry and then went to sit down. "So what took you guys so long?" She asked looking at the tired expressions that everyone wore. Her happy mood instantly vanished though once she saw the solemn expressions. "What happened?" She said instantly stern.

"We were attacked Molly. By Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Author said.

Molly's face instantly looked shock and she looked at everyone. Suddenly she noticed that Theodore was not sitting with them. "Where is Theodore?"

"He saw the attack before any of us; You-Know-Who had appeared out of nowhere and sent an attack that was aimed at Harry. Theodore quickly intercepted it and now he is…" Lupin said not able to say the rest.

Mrs. Weasley's face suddenly went from shock to sorrow; tears filling her eyes. Finally, Mrs. Weasley said, "He was a very brave man." Everyone nodded as they took of moment of silence. Once that minute was over, Sirius turned to look at Harry and asked, "So what do you want to know?"

"Why was I left out of the loop?" Harry said trying once again to control his anger.

"That was my doing Harry," Dumbledore said but did not look Harry in the eyes. Harry looked over at Dumbledore shocked. Dumbledore of all people was the one to order everyone to keep things quiet? After everything that he knew happened last semester? "Why did you do that?" Harry said with a little more anger in his voice then he wanted.

"Harry it was not like he did not trust you but there are so many spies out there working for You-Know-Who that he did not want the letters to get intercepted." Hermione answered wanting Harry to forgive her and Ron.

"Then why was I not rescued sooner?" Harry asked sad that he had been so left out.

"Harry, I was completely against it but everyone voted that you were safer there," Sirius said wanting Harry to know that he did have someone on his side. The night that they had decided, Sirius was furious. He thought that his house was the safest place but he was outnumbered but every meeting, he had made sure to voice how unhappy he was.

Harry smiled at Sirius knowing that his Godfather was not lying. After all, Sirius had offered for him to live with him before he had to go on the run again. "Then why now?" Harry asked wondering why now they had decided it was time.

"You were attacked by Dementors Harry. We had to get you somewhere safe, especially before your trial." Lupin answered. At the mention of the trial, everyone went silent. They had wondered why Dementors had been around Harry in such a public place. Harry was thinking something completely different though. What if he could not go to Hogwarts anymore? What if they did expel him?

"Well right now that does not matter," Tonks said breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

Harry nodded and then asked, "Where is here anyways?"

Sirius suddenly got a weird look on his face. It was mixture of sorrow and dread as he looked around his childhood house. "This is the House of Black and the place that I grew up most of my life until I moved out." He said with a little bit of venom.

"What are you using it for?" Harry asked finally noticing how comfortable everyone was around the table. It was obvious that being around this table was not an uncommon thing. Everyone looked at Dumbledore who gently nodded. He knew that Harry deserved some answers but only some.

"Harry, this is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Ron answered for everyone. "Do not ask to join because they will not let you though."

"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever mention joining again! You are too young." Mrs. Weasley yelled, scolding her son who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked puzzled.

"It is an Order that was set up long ago when your parents were still alive." Sirius said smiling.

"My parents were in it?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, they were members of the first one that was formed when You-Know-Who was still at large." Lupin answered also smiling.

"What do you guys go?" Harry asked intrigued.

"We try and find out information about Voldemort." Dumbledore said plainly. Harry looked shocked at Dumbledore. He did not know that something like that even could exist, especially when the Ministry of Magic was trying to cover it up. They had been bashing himself and Dumbledore ever since the day that Harry had first warned the wizarding world that Voldemort was back.

"So everyone here believes me?" Harry asked not shocked that some of the people here would believe him but some of the members that he did not know, he was a little shocked.

"Of course we do Harry." Tonks said smiling. "Me being an Auror with Moody and Kingsley and good friends with everyone here, I could not possibly think that you, the Boy Who Lived, could possibly lie about something as important as that." Kingsley nodded his agreement to her statement.

Harry thought this over and felt a little better that he had believers. He had thought that only a few people believed him but as he could tell, he was wrong. He still did not like how Dumbledore had chosen to leave him out of the loop, but he could forgive everyone else. They were not at fault. "What have you found out?" Harry asked hoping that he would get some answers about what Voldemort was up too.

"I am sorry Harry but we cannot disclose any of that information." Moody said. "And it is not only because you are not a member of the Order but also because you do not need to worry about this right not."

Harry grew a little angered that Moody had said that. He had every right to know because Voldemort was after him right now and he was the one that had seen him rise. "Harry it is not that we do not want to, it is just that we can't. You have more things to worry about like your hearing then what is going on right now. In time, you will know but right you do not have to." Mrs. Weasley said hoping to end this conversation.

About to say something else on the subject, he looked up and saw the protesting faces so he decided to change his subject to a more pressing one. "Who were those three from before?" He asked as Hermione and Ron also perked up.

"They are going to be the new transfer students from Japan." Dumbledore said.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked shocked at this new information. Transfer students? Why were they so special? "Why?" Hermione, Harry, and Ron asked at once.

Once again, everyone looked at Dumbledore who this time shook his head. He did not want to disclose any information on the new transfer students unless they said that he could. It was obvious that they were still not happy about being around them and he wanted them to trust him. It did not help that Harry had snapped at them. _Looks like I should go talk with them._ Dumbledore thought. "I am sorry you three but I will not disclose anything. If they want to tell you, then they can but right now that it is subject matter for members of the Order only." Dumbledore said. "All you need to know is that they are going to be your new classmates so try and make them feel like they are accepted."

"Which means no more picking fights with them," Mr. Weasley said looking at Harry who blushed.

"Sorry, I let my anger get the best of me. It had been growing all summer and seeing them here with everyone just made me blow up." Harry said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"We understand Harry but Dumbledore is right. They are already not happy about what is going on so try not to press them." Sirius said getting serious. He did not want anything to happen to the three because he knew they were snoopy and he knew the other three would not like that.

"So what now?" Ron asked.

"Now we all go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said standing up signaling the end of the talks.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Why, we are all going to Diagon Ally!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

* * *

Please feel free to review :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! So this is a major filler chapter. I mean in a way it is important because it finally ties up loose ends and such but mostly it is just a filler. Also it will defiantly be three or four days till the next chapter. When I re-pasted it, I saw that it was 34 pages long on a word processing document. I do not know how I posted that chapter with that many pages but I am going to be splitting it up. That is just way to many pages and words for one chapter and the last thing I want is for everyone to be getting bored with that chapter. I love Diagon Alley scenes so I want you guys to really enjoy it. So that is going to be my next job, trying to figure out a good break after I have edited it. It will also take longer because I am currently home. I was going to post this chapter this morning but then I got the phone call that I did not have to go to work so I hurriedly packed my things and drove the four and a half hours to come home. Now that I am home though, I will be spending a lot of time with family and my puppies because I do not get to see them as much as I would like so I just wanted to let everyone know why the next chapter is not being posted so soon. :-)

I also want to thank **yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever, Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf, **and **SokiKuro** for reviewing the last chapter. There really are no words to describe how much your reviews and comments mean to me so thank you so much for your continued support.

So with all that said I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! :-)

**Notes:**

Japanese Speech

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter Ten

All was quiet in the House of Black. Everyone was peacefully sleeping in their beds, finally able to get some sleep after the events that had transpired over the past couple of days. With all the excitement, everyone had been extremely on edge and it had begun to take its toll. Even Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami, and Yugi were finally getting some much needed rest. To them it seemed like the last time they had succumbed to sleep was ages ago instead of just two days. The only one inhabitant in the House of Black that could not seem to sleep was a certain raven haired teen. To Harry Potter it seemed like every time he would close his eyes, he would be startled awake by something. Even when he was back at the Dursely's, he found that he had not been sleeping well. He found himself always having that dream and with that dream, came the pain of his scar burning. On top of that, the pain seemed to be worse this time and he could not figure out why. The only thought that made sense was that maybe Voldemort was angry seeing has how he had his chance to do some serious damage to Harry but his plan was foiled by those three new teens.

When it finally appeared that sleeping was a lost cause, Harry slowly got off his bed and walked to the bedroom door. As he walked out of the door, he was careful not to make too much noise as to wake a slumbering Ron even though he seriously doubted if he could with the amount of snoring that was coming from his redheaded friend. Smiling at the thought, Harry made his way down to the kitchen. He was hoping maybe some alone time to himself might help slow down his racing mind. As he was walking, he took the time to look around his godfather's house. _I never knew that Sirius even had a house…if that is what you can even call this._ He thought to himself as he looked over the musty walls. Pictures of dark and sinister looking people lined the walls near the staircase. Every time Harry would look at one, they would grumble disapprovingly at him. He clearly got the feeling that he was not welcome in this house. Once he finally made it down the stairs, he entered into the eerie kitchen. Now that all signs of life were asleep, the whole house seemed to engulf itself in a sense of darkness and sorrow. Whatever happened in this house, Harry could feel that it was not like normal families that were filled with love. There was just too much evil that seemed to lurk in every nook and cranny.

Walking over to the giant kitchen table, Harry cringed at the sound of the wood chair sliding on the stone floor. Sitting down, he put his head on top of his now folded arms and let his mind just run. _What is up with those three new teens?_ Harry thought has he thought back to his first meeting with him. He could see that he had not been the nicest of people when it came to them but honestly who could blame him? He was angry that all summer he had been left out of the loop and when he finally got back to people who love and support him, there were three new people that seemed to know more than him. _Well I guess I should apologize to them but I wonder what is up with them. I mean it seemed like one minute they were nice and then the next, something sinister and dark would surround them._ As he contemplated this thought, he found himself just shacking it off. It was absurd that he was even thinking that way especially seeing as it was next to impossible for that to happen. There was no way one person could be nice or almost saintly and then turn completely and be dark. There would have to be two different people and that was just insane.

After thinking about Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, he began to think about many other things that were bothering him such as his impending hearing at the Ministry of Magic. He could not help but feel a mixture of emotions at the fact that the Ministry had expelled him. At first he felt sadness. He did not want to be taken away from the only thing that was keeping him sane, the only home that he ever fully felt happy in. Hogwarts was where he belonged. He belonged with Ron and Hermione and all his other friends. If that was taken away, then he did not know what he would do with himself. He also found himself furious with the Ministry. I mean, when he had blown his aunt into a giant balloon, they had said it was completely fine but now that a Dementor threatened him and his cousin's life, things are totally different. _Now isn't that ironic?_ He thought bitterly. _I guess that is what happens when you say the evilest wizard of all time has come back to life and that the Ministry is wrong for thinking otherwise. _Harry could not help thinking. _What am I going to do though? What if they actually expel me?_ Harry could not help himself from thinking and slightly panicking. He knew that something was going to happen. Sirius would not let anything like that happen, heck Dumbledore would not let that happen. If Harry was expelled, then it was like giving Harry mounted on top of a platter like a thanksgiving feast to Voldemort.

So caught up in his thoughts, Harry missed the sound of the kitchen door opening. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had woken up not too long ago and were finding that they could not fall back asleep. It was not that they felt threatened or that something was wrong, they honestly just felt excited. It was going to be there first time out of the house and around people sense they were attacked that day in the park. The prospect of freedom was just so lifting, that sleep just seemed next to impossible. They were a little shocked to see someone sitting alone in the kitchen though. They knew it was early so they were not expecting anyone to be up and they were sort of hoping to get some quiet time to finally talk to each other without any ease dropping teenagers or Order members.

"Hey guys do you remember what the kids name is again?" Malik asked stopping to stare at the back of the kid who obviously did not know he was there.

_"I think his name was Sir Whines A Lot,"_ Bakura said nonchalantly.

_"Nope, I think it was Sir Pompous Ass,"_ Marik snickered.

_"I know those are your names but Malik actually asked what his name was,"_ Yami said earning glares from Bakura and Marik.

Malik and Ryou found themselves rolling their eyes at their two yami's. They could sense a fight coming on and they were not in the mood to hear any of it right now. Luckily before the yelling could start, Yugi said, "I think his name was Harry and Yami behave. You can tease Bakura and Marik later after Ryou, Malik, and I have woken up more." He said shooting Yami a glare who instantly stopped snickering at the looks on Marik and Bakura's faces. Bakura and Marik were about to comment about how whipped the Pharaoh was but decided against it when they in turn caught the looks of their respective lights.

Slowly Ryou, Malik, and Yugi walked forward not quite sure what to do. The last encountered they had with Harry almost resulted with him in the Shadow Realm no thanks to Bakura who still thoroughly believed deserved it. "Excuse me, Harry do you mind if we join you?" Yugi asked in English, his voice a little shaky.

Harry quickly jerked his head up which caused his whole body to jerk backwards, which in turn caused him to fall out of his chair. Bakura and Marik could not help but shriek with laughter while they were in their spirit forms. _"Do not worry Harry, Yugi's face has that effect on us too,"_ Bakura said rolling on the floor laughing.

_"Bakura I am warning you,"_ Yami sneered not happy with the snide remark.

_"Oh look Bakura here comes the all mighty whipped Pharaoh. Hey Pharaoh, I found this dog tag lying on the ground that has your name on it. I think you obviously lost it the last time you were kissing up to Yugi's short ass,"_ Marik said trying hard to contain the tears of laughter that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Yami's eyes went wide at Marik's comment and the next thing that anyone knew, Yami was on top of Marik trying but failing to land a punch on the tan yami's face.

_ "Oh no! Yami is trying to cheat on Yugi with Marik! I will save you Marik before you get some kind of new sexually transmitted short disease,"_ Bakura screeched as a giant spirit form brawl started on the floor of the kitchen. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik both looked at each other and slowly began to walk away from their childish yami's. They were not about to get in the middle of that seeing has it was only going to give them bigger headaches then they already had. As all this was going on, Harry slowly made his way back up into a sitting position.

"Are you ok Harry? I did not mean to scare you," Yugi said giving him an apologetic look.

"I am just fine. You guys just scared me. I did not hear you come in. I guess I was too engulfed in my thoughts. What are you guys doing up so early?" He asked as the three sat across from him.

"We could no longer sleep. All three of us seem to be too excited seeing as we are finally going to be going outside." Ryou said giving Harry a smile.

Harry looked at them and could honestly see the look of relief on all three of their faces. _I feel sorry for them. They did not ask for any of this but here they are stuck in between a war that they should not even be involved in._ He thought frowning a little. "Hey, I owe the three of you an apology. I should not have reacted the way I did, I was just…..angry at the fact that it seemed like you guys were so much more informed then I was. You see, I have been stuck at my aunt and uncles house with no contact from anyone and it made me angry to see you three calling the shots." Harry said sheepishly.

"Well trust me, we did not ask for this," Malik said a little bitterly earning a glare from Yugi. "What he was rude to us when we had just saved his life." Malik shot back not missing the wince that came from Harry.

"Yes but he is apologizing. We do not need to make him feel worse," Yugi said back.

"Guys please, Harry we accept your apology. It was a stressful situation and everyone's emotions just came out." Ryou said just wanting to end the conflict. He did not want to be complete friends with Harry yet but an apology is just an apology. He was not about to share his deepest darkest secrets with the teen but he would like to be on his good side.

"Thank you," Harry said a little puzzled as to how Ryou could be so different now. He remembered how he had looked so angry and evil last night but now he was actually being sweet. _It is probably just my imagination. Probably the lack of sleep I have been getting finally kicking in._

"So Harry what are you doing up so early?" Yugi asked happy to finally have that behind them even if Malik was not completely okay with it.

"I could not sleep. Too much going through my head and it does not help that my scar keeps burning every time I try to sleep," Harry said his hand unconsciously flying up to touch the lightening shape scar on his head.

At the mention of the scar, Ryou, Yugi, and Malik all looked up at his forehead. Even Marik, Bakura, and Yami stopped to stare. At Ryou, Yugi, and Malik's puzzled looks Harry found himself smiling. He was happy not to be goggled at like every other witch and wizard in the wizarding world. He liked the aspect that he was just another boy to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik and not The Boy Who Lived. "If you do not mind me asking, what is up with that scar?" Ryou asked. He remembered the others mentioning it before.

"I received this when I was a little boy. Voldemort had come to my house to try and kill me but he failed but not before killing my parents," Harry said some tears forming in his eyes. He missed his parents greatly and sometimes found himself thinking about what it would be like to be a normal boy for once. One with a loving family that would watch him leave for school and to be there for him when he got home. So caught up in his thoughts, he did not see the looks on Yugi's and Ryou's faces falter. Even though Yugi's grandfather and Ryou's father were not dead, they were still gone, their souls stuck in cards. The faltered expressions were not missed by Yami and Bakura though and both yami's went over to wrap their arms around their respective lights from behind. They hated that they could not help them right now and that they even let it happen in the first place but they knew that they were going to fix what happened. Yugi and Ryou looked up into their yami's face and smiled slightly. They could always find comfort in them no matter what happened. Malik on the other hand had a hard time with the subject. He tried to make his face impassive but Marik could see through it. Malik had hated his father so much that it was because of him that he was now dead. This did not bother him though, he knew his ass of a father deserved what happened to him but it still did not stop him from thinking about it. At the thought of everything, Malik could feel his back start to hurt. He cringed slightly but suddenly he felt the pain start to dull as comforting circles could be felt through his shirt. He looked sideways to see Marik looking down at him. He looked back though when he heard Yugi say, "I am sorry for what happened to your parents. I lost my parents when I was very young myself but I was too young to remember them. I just live with grandfather now."

"I am sorry…."

"Do not be, I would not change my life at all. My grandfather has been amazing to me," Yugi said smiling stopping Harry before he could continue. "My life has been great and I would not change a thing about it." Yugi said turning his head slightly to smile at Yami who was in turn smiling down at him.

"I have to agree with Yugi. My father is still alive but gone all the time. My mother and sister died when I was younger but I have learned to cope somehow," Ryou said turning to Bakura who was his coping mechanism even though in the beginning it was not always like that. Bakura had been abusive but now ever sense the Ceremonial Duel things could not have been better.

"What else is bothering you?" Malik asked not wanting to go into his past.

"Well I am also currently in danger of expulsion," Harry said a frown forming on his face.

"WHAT?!" All three of them yelled.

"Have you heard of anything called Dementors?" Harry asked.

"Are they those floating black things that leave everything feeling extremely gloomy and cold when they approach you?" Malik asked wincing at the memory of their first encounter.

"Yes they are," Harry said.

"Then yes, we have met them," Malik said flatly.

_"And next time we see them, they are going to get a piece of my mind,"_ Bakura growled.

_"I second that threat,"_ Marik added.

"Well you see while I was out one day, I was attack by three of them but my cousin was also with me at the time," Harry said. "I did not want anything to happen to him or myself so I did the only thing that I knew how, I performed a patronus….."

"Excuse me a what?" Ryou asked puzzled.

"A patronus; it is an animal or guardian of some sort that comes out when you say a certain spell," Harry tried to explain the best that he could but it puzzled him as to why they were asking. It seemed like they should have already known this seeing has they had animals that acted like their guardians during the last little skirmish between Voldemort. "But you guys should know all about patroness's because you obvious have some." At their blank looks Harry looked just as puzzled as them.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked seeing as he truly did not know what Harry was referring too.

"When we were flying to the House of Black, you guess saved us with those monsters. Those obviously have to be patronesses," Harry stated. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik noticeably sat up straighter. They had no clue what to tell Harry. They could not just say, 'oh those are not patronesses those are actually real live monsters that we summoned to life thanks to our yami's shadow magic. Oh and our yami's are actually five thousand year old spirits that inhabit our minds and can take control of our bodies whenever we want them too.' When Harry saw how they were nervously looking at each other, he once again got the feeling that he was not getting all the information and that something was defiantly different about these three. Just when he was about to say something though, "Yugi" said, "Oh yes patronesses. Sorry we always referred to them as guardians seeing as we never knew we were wizards up until a couple of days ago." Yami had covered quickly after he took over Yugi's body when he saw that the situation was going downhill.

"How did you summon a patronus without knowing a spell?" Harry asked a little shocked. He had never heard of this happening before but in his shock he did not see the sigh that escaped the three foreigner's mouths. Their lie had not been detected even though they were sure that Harry still was skeptical about them.

"We are not sure but they always seem to come out whenever we need them. It now makes sense what they are," Yugi said after taking the body back from Yami.

/Thank you Yami. I do not know what I would have done./ Yugi said sending a smile through the mind link.

_/Anytime Aibou. That is why I am here./_ Yami said chuckling.

_"Smooth talking idiot,"_ Bakura said much to everyone's surprise.

"Um Ryou did I just hear Bakura give Yami a compliment?" Malik whispered to Ryou.

"I think you did!" Ryou exclaimed just as shocked.

_"Everyone run for your lives! The apocalypse is coming!" _Marik yelled throwing his arms in the air and running around in circles.

_"Shut up you idiot Tomb Keeper!"_ Bakura grumbled hitting Marik over the head.

"So Harry why are you being expelled because it seems to me you were only fighting out of self-defense?" Yugi asked getting back to the subject at hand.

"Well until you are seventeen, you cannot legally perform magic outside of Hogwarts and the Patronus Charm is a spell that I used so I broke the law." Harry said looking sadly downward at his hands.

"But it was self-defense," Yugi stated again shocked.

_"Obviously twerp these idiot wizards do not care about self-defense," _Bakura said snidely.

_"Do not call Yugi a twerp!" _Yami yelled once again glaring at Bakura but Yugi just ignored them.

"Yes I know but they do not care. They are more concerned that I used magic in front of a muggle then in the fact that I saved myself and his life. Now I have to go to a hearing and they will decide if I am able to keep my wand." Harry said.

"You will be okay. I am sure Dumbledore will not let anything bad happen to you, he seems like that kind of guy." Ryou said reaching over and giving Harry's hand a gentle pat.

"Yeah I would normally agree with you but sadly I do not know what Dumbledore is up to. He will not talk to me and he will not even look me in the eyes. I do not know what I did wrong," Harry said smiling a little at Ryou's gesture.

"Well he has been pretty busy so far. I mean he has had to deal with us and a day of dealing with us is a job in and of itself," Malik said chuckling a little. /At least we have not been giving this wizards an easy time./ He said to Marik through the mind link.

_/Oh just you wait Malik, they have not seen anything yet./_ Marik snickered back enjoying all the new plans that were going through his head.

"I guess you are right. Thank you for listening to my problems. I feel bad that I just dumped them on you three," Harry said a little sheepishly.

"Do not feel bad, that is why we are here. We can be excellent listeners and you seemed like you really needed it," Yugi said smiling hugely. He felt like him and Harry were going to be great friends. He did feel bad about having to lie to him but Yami and the secret of the Millennium Items was too dangerous for just anyone to know about. That was their burden not anyone else's.

"So can I ask you guys a question?" Harry asked.

"Sure what would you like to know?" Yugi asked a little cautiously. He remembered when he talked with Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Yami and they had all agreed that they needed to be careful with what they said.

"Well I remember hearing your names from somewhere and I just remembered where. Aren't you famous for a game called Duel Monsters?" Harry asked happy to have changed the subject from off of him.

At the new turn of subject, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi appeared to brighten up immensely. They loved talking about Duel Monsters and would to anyone who was willing to listen. So that is what they did till everyone else came down for breakfast. They told Harry everything about the game even though he did not understand any of it. He mostly just looked at them with puzzled looks so they promised to show him one day when things started to calm down. They also told him about the different tournaments but left out all the parts about an evil Malik or really Marik and his plan to take over the world and anything that had to do with the Millennium Items.

"Wow so you guys are just as famous as me?" Harry said incredulously. He did not know that there could be anyone in the world to match his fame.

"You can say that but we really do hate it," Yugi said blushing and rubbing his hair. This earned a chuckle from Yami and nods of agreement from Ryou and Malik.

Before Harry could ask more about Duel Monsters, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Lupin all walked into the room. Upon seeing the four of them all sitting around the table, Mrs. Weasley hurriedly went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. As everyone sat down at the table different conversations started up and the talk of Duel Monsters seemed to disappear as everyone was engulfed in their own topics that was until a certain alley was mentioned. At the mention of Diagon Alley, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik's attention was caught.

"Excuse me but can we please ask what this Diagon Alley is?" Yugi asked politely.

"Oh I am sorry dears, I forgot for a second that you are not from here," Mrs. Weasley said as she re-entered with piles of breakfast food. As it was all placed on the table, everyone hurriedly grabbed a plate while Mrs. Weasley went on to answer Yugi's question. "Diagon Alley is where we wizards and witches go to buy whatever supplies we need. It is basically our version of a huge market. There are shops for everything and that is where you will find everything that you will need for your next year and the past years that you are going to have to make up."

At the mention of the things that they were going to need, Ryou, Yugi, and Malik all got puzzled looks. They actually did not know what they were going to need which obviously was going to be a problem if they were going to be shopping. Before they could say anything though, suddenly there was a loud pop and nine letters seemed to appear out of nowhere and land in front of the owner to which it was labeled to. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik all looked puzzled. They were still not used to how things could just appear out of thin air like that. I mean, hadn't these wizards ever heard of mail?

"Aw look at that Dumbledore seems to know just when we need some important information." Mrs. Weasley said grabbing one of the opened envelopes from one of the twins.

"Mom these supplies are not going to be cheap," Ron said looking over the list with a slight frown.

"It never is Ron dear but we will find a way like we do every year," Mrs. Weasley hurriedly dismissed the topic.

"Um how are we going to pay for all this? All we have is yen." Ryou asked.

_"Aw hikari you should know the answer to that…." _Bakura could be heard saying as he popped back out in spirit form.

"Bakura we are not pick-pocketing or stealing in any way from anyone or anywhere." Ryou whispered so that only Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Marik could hear.

_"Bakura your hikari is no fun!"_ Marik said pouting but Malik just rolled his eyes. Secretly though, he would have loved to have a little adventure with Bakura and Marik. He had not gone with them in any of the recent adventures not that Ryou knew about those or he was sure Bakura would not be a very happy yami right now.  


"Well dears you will not have to worry, there is an exchange desk in the bank there so you guys will have no problem getting the proper money used so you can buy your books," Mrs. Weasley smiled at them. At the mention of the word bank though Bakura had drowned out whatever Mrs. Weasley had said after. He wanted to know more about this bank. With a quick look at Marik he saw that he was thinking the same thing. He quickly started to devise plan has to what he could do without trying to raise Ryou's suspicions. If he was going to have to go to this stupid school, he was going to have some fun of his own too.

The rest of breakfast went pretty smoothly. Ryou and Yugi talked with Harry about Duel Monsters while Malik, who appeared to everyone around was just staring off into space, was really devising plans with Bakura and Marik to have a little fun in this new place called Diagon Alley. Everyone else seemed to be in pretty good spirits despite what had happened the night before. Mostly everyone was just happy to get some peace and time away from having to worry about either school, Order business, or for Harry the fact that he was going to be on trial in just a few days. Finally once everyone was done eating and the dishes were clean, Mrs. Weasley rushed everyone up to their respective rooms to get ready to go.

Back in their room, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all sat on their beds. They were not supposed to leave for another half an hour or so, so they were going to use that time to finally talk in private. "So what do you guys think of that Harry kid?" Malik asked as all their yami's appeared in their own bodies.

"I do not like him or really I do not trust him," Bakura said flatly as he laid down on his and Ryou's bed.

"I have to agree with Bakura. He is not someone that I trust just like all the other people in this god forsaken house." Marik grumbled.

"Well even if you two do not trust him, you guys should at least try to be nice. I know Ryou, Yugi, and Malik are the ones invited to the school but we should at least not try to make life too difficult for them," Yami said rolling his eyes.

"Yami is right, I am not saying we should be buddy -buddy with all of them but we should be civil. There is no way they can know our secrets but it is nice to have them around," Yugi said.

"Also they can be helpful when we get to Hogwarts and even with all this extra work we are going to have to do," Ryou grumbled looking once again at the list of supplies they were going to need.

"I cannot believe that we have to do summer work! Can't they just have a spell to give us all the knowledge that we have missed out on?" Malik grumbled which earned a laugh out of Marik. Everyone knew that Malik hated school especially school work.

"Malik! That would be cheating!" Ryou rebuked.

"Still it would be a lot easier," Malik mumbled.

"Anyways, they can help us with everything when it comes to getting around Hogwarts so is it agreed that we will at least be civil?" Yugi asked and received nods, or more like grunts from Marik and Bakura, from everyone else.

"So what are we going to be doing for money? All I have with me is what was in my pocket that day in the park." Malik said.

At the mention of money, the room seemed to get pretty quiet. Ryou and Yugi were thinking the same thing. After all, they could never have foreseen what was going to happen to them so why would they have prepared? Ryou and Yugi hated to think it, but perhaps Marik and Bakura would come in handy. After all, Bakura was a master thief and Marik had ways with thinking up some good plans but they would never admit that to them. "We will figure something out when the time comes," Yami said not liking the sorrowful look on Yugi's face. He knew what his Aibou was thinking and did not want him to have to think that maybe they would have to resort to thievery. Before Yugi and Ryou could say anything though, a knock came on their door.

"Hey guys can I come in?" Came the voice of Harry. Hurriedly Marik, Yami, and Bakura went into their respective soul rooms while Ryou answer, "Yes go right ahead."

"Sorry if I interrupted something but it seems as if you three have packages," Harry said walking in with three boxes and walking over to give the boxes to the respective person.

"When did these come?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"Just a few minutes ago; apparently they just appeared with your names on them," Harry shrugged before starting to walk out when he suddenly turned back around. "Oh and Mrs. Weasley told me to tell you guys to be downstairs in five minutes." He said before walking out and closing the door behind him but Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were no longer listening. They were staring down at the boxes with shocked faces. The boxes were addressed to them but the person who they were from is what shocked them. Sprawled on the left hand corner were the words, Kaiba Corporations.

"Wow what does money bags want?" Malik asked as he rushed to open the box with the other two following shortly behind him. Inside the boxes was over a thousand dollars with a piece of paper lying across the top of it. Yugi picked up the letter and read,

**Even though I do not believe a single thing of any of this crap I also would love if the two psychos were not near me at any time so here is a little loan. I expect to be paid back in full with an extra thousand dollars. -Kaiba.**

"Wow how generous of him," Malik said sarcastically.

"Malik that is no way to talk about someone who just gave you money," Yugi said shaking his head. He was grateful for the donation because now it meant that they were not going to have to do anything drastic.

"Yeah you still have to pay everything back," Marik said. "Pompous rich jerk."

"Well at least in his own way this shows that he cares. Now I think it is about time that we head back down to the kitchen after all we have a shopping trip to go on." Ryou said grabbing his box and beginning to walk out the door followed closely behind by Yugi and Malik.

As they were nearly at the bottom of the stairs, they saw that everyone else was assembled. When they finally got down to the bottom everyone turned to look at them. "Are you ready dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they approached her.

"Yes we are," Yugi said smiling up at her.

"Now how exactly are we getting there though?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Oh that is easy dears, by floo powder!" Mrs. Weasley stated as if this was the obvious solution. At their blank looks though; she realized that she was completely wrong. Chuckling to herself she motioned for Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and everyone else to follow her down into the kitchen.

As everyone piled into the kitchen, Harry suddenly got a sense of déjà vu. After all, this is what happened to him except they had all piled into the Weasley's house and not Sirius's. Everyone stopped in front of the fire place that had a little fire still going in it from that morning. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou looked questionably at each other. "Now dears, using floo powder is extremely easy you just have to remember to say your destination very clearly and I mean very clearly," she said grabbing a flower pot filled with what looked like old dirt from the mantel on top of the stove.

Malik looked from the pot to the fire and somehow it suddenly clicked in his head. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" He yelled looking like, for the hundredth time probably, that these wizards were complete lunatics. Ryou and Yugi just looked at him with puzzled looks. "Guys they want us to stand in the middle of the fireplace and use that stuff to get somewhere," Malik said.

Yugi and Ryou looked flabbergasted at everyone apart from Malik. This was truly insane especially when there was still a fire going. _"Ha Pharaoh and you thought we were the lunatics?"_ Marik snickered at Yami as he saw the looks on all their hikari's face.

"_Oh like you and Bakura never tried to burn someone alive before,"_ Yami said giving Marik and Bakura skeptical looks.

"_Ok the one time we tried to reenact the Salem Witch Trials does not count!"_ Bakura said snickering at the memory.

"_BAKURA!_" Ryou yelled giving Bakura a horrified look.

"_Shit!"_ Bakura yelled.

"You said that you never actually did that and it was a joke to get under Yami's skin," Ryou yelled at Bakura completely forgetting to use the mind link in his anger.

"Um why is he freaking out so bad?" Ron asked the others.

"Oh, he has a fear of fire," Yugi lied real fast seeing that this situation was not going to go in any good direction. _"_Ryou as much as I agree that you and Bakura need to have a talk with each other but I am not sure this is the right place or for god's sake mind link it!" Yugi hurriedly said to Ryou which snapped him out of his anger momentarily.

"Oh sorry everyone, like Yugi said extremely scared of fire," he said going with the lie but he kept shooting death glares at Bakura every second who went to stand behind Marik. /This is not over Bakura! When we get back, you will be doing so much ass kissing you might actually wish you were dead!/ Ryou shouted through the mind link.

"_Smooth move Tomb Robber!_" Marik snickered enjoying the fact that the mighty Thief King was hiding behind him because his hikari was yelling at him.

"_Marik I would not be talking if I were you, you are not off the hook either! You lied to me,"_ Malik said pouting a little.

"Malik you are only mad at him because he lied not because, I don't know, tried to kill many innocent people?" Ryou whispered to Malik giving him and incredulous look.

"When you have a crazy yami like Marik, you just stop trying to change him and instead just make him tell you when he is going to do something stupid so at least you know a proper time to call the cops." Malik whispered back sighing a little.

"_See Ryou, why can't you be like that?"_ Bakura whined but quickly realized that was not the proper thing to say when he was suddenly violently thrown into his soul room. While this was going on, Yugi was trying to explain to the others why doing floo powder would be so bad because they had not realized the fire was still going a little.

"Mrs. Weasley why do you want us to stand on burning coals?" Yugi asked looking at the fireplace. Upon turning Mrs. Weasley noticed what the fire was going and quickly pulled out her wand to put it out.

"Sorry dears, I did not notice that. You are not stepping on lit coals," she said and almost laughed at the relieved looks on Ryou, Yugi, and Malik's faces. "Now the way floo powder works is you just take a handful and then step into the fireplace. You are then going to throw it down on the ground and yell, 'Diagon Alley' very clearly. We do not need another episode like what happened during Harry's first try." Mrs. Weasley said shuddering a little.

"What happened last time?" Malik asked his interest peaked.

"I said 'Diagon Alley' a little wrong and ended up in a nasty alley called Knockturn Alley. Not a fun experience at all," Harry said shuddering at the thought.

"Now we will let someone else go before you guys so that you see how it is done. Ron, you are first," she said as Ron stepped forward and grabbed a handful of floo powder. As he walked into the fireplace, he stood in the middle and said, "Diagon Alley!" Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stepped back a little as a green flame suddenly erupted around Ron and suddenly he was gone.

"What the hell? Like that is any better!" Malik grunted.

"Now don't worry dears, you will not get burned," Mrs. Weasley said but she could tell they were still not convinced.

"Trust me, you won't be. It just feels like a tingling warm feeling and then you are at your destination," Harry said trying to help.

"Now Malik your turn," Mrs. Weasley said trying to fasten this thing up.

Malik walked up to Mrs. Weasley and grabbed some of the powder. It felt like someone had just taken the ashes from last night's fire and put them in the pot. As he walked into the fireplace he said to Marik, /If anything happens to me, I give you permission to send everyone to the Shadow Realm./ This earned him a chuckle from his sadistic yami. "Diagon Alley!" He yelled and was amazed at what happened next. It was just as Harry had said. As the green flames enveloped him, he was amazed as they did not touch him. They sort of were wrapping him in a cocoon. He felt extremely warm but as fast as it had started, the feeling was gone and he was standing inside some pub. /I like that! We must get some!/ He said to Marik who just laughed as he got out of the fireplace to stand next to Ron.

Quickly everyone soon followed. Next were Yugi and then Ryou who had come head first out of the fireplace. Apparently Mrs. Weasley almost forced him to go with someone because of his "fear" so he had just grabbed some of the floo powdered and jumped into the fireplace. Once everyone had made it through, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik saw that they were in a pub. Ryou was so distracted that the hold he had on the mind link loosened so Bakura snuck out to stand by Marik. With quick glances at each other, they both agreed that they would have to come back here later. After all, they had not had a good beer in a while and they wanted to have some fun in the process of getting it. Slowly everyone piled behind Mrs. Weasley as she led them down a series of hallways and staircases until they were in front of a wall. As she took out her wand, she tapped some of the bricks and then stepped back. To Yugi, Ryou, and Malik's amazement the bricks started to move until they created a doorway. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik just stood there looking shocked. What the doorway led into was a huge alley filled with many people bustling about.

"Welcome dears, to Diagon Alley!" Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to look at them.

* * *

Please feel free to review :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! I am really sorry for the four day wait for this chapter. As I said before, this chapter was originally 36 or so pages which I believed was way to long for one chapter to be. I remember when I first edited it, I grew super bored because just to much was going on. That is why this chapter is going to be in two parts. I just have to update the next part and hopefully make some better transitions. Also school is starting up again so it might be taking even longer. I will try and not allow that to happen but being a nursing major stinks. I mean awesome major but WAY to much work! So it might be another three or four days before the next chapter is posted but I am happy to say that after that, this whole story will be back on track and reposted! That means chapter thirteen is going to be ALL new stuff! So I think that is enough of my rambles!

I also want to thank **Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf, SokiKuro, Equality4Puppies, **and my **guest** reviewer was for reviewing the last chapter. There really are no words to describe how much your reviews and comments mean to me so thank you so much for your continued support. I also want to thank the two readers who added this story to their favorites and the four readers who also are newly following this story! You guys made my day knowing that more people are starting to like this story so thank you to all of you! :-)

**Notes:**

Japanese Speech

_Ancient Egyptian_

English

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Welcome dears to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasley said turning to face everyone.

Malik, Ryou, and Yugi stared dumbstruck as they watched the bricks finish rearranging themselves to reveal a hidden city. Sure they had witnessed monsters coming to life, been transferred to Ancient Egypt so they could discover Yami's past, and countless times seen the Shadow Realm but still; things could still surprise them. Even Bakura, Marik, and Yami came out in spirit form to see what had their hikari's so fascinated. What was in plain sight was a crowded street with people bustling about going from shop to shop with their kids. It was sort of like how shoppers would be on Black Friday. Shops lined the street on both sides and varied from buying robes to just simply buying some candy. It appeared like these wizards had packed a whole city into one little alley and everyone was just bustling about like this was completely normal. Mrs. Weasley looked on at them letting it all sink in until she finally decided it was enough; they did have a lot of shopping to do after all and it was already going to take all day. "Yes I know it is a lot to take in but we must be on our way. First we have to head to Gringotts," She said turning and leading the group.

"Grig-a-whats?!" Malik asked snapping out of his stupor first to follow her.

"Gringotts, the wizarding bank that keeps everyone's money for them and also allows for others to exchange their money so they can attain wizarding money," she said as if they should have known that.

Bakura instantly perked up upon hearing the word bank. He was already getting slightly excited at the fact that because there were so many people around, stealing would be a piece of cake. "_Pst Marik, I bet you that I can make over one hundred dollars by the time we get to this bank?"_ Bakura whispered to Marik quietly hoping that Ryou would not hear. His hikari was never a fan of his extracurricular activities.

/Bakura if I even see someone else's purse or an extra amount of money in our pocket so help me I will make you listen to every single new friendship speech that Yugi and Anzu think up on their next brainstorming session./ Ryou hissed turning his head to glare at his darkness who was a good few feet away.

/_How the hell did you hear me?/_ Bakura hissed glaring back at his light. He had said it so softly that not even Malik heard him even though he was right next to Marik.

/You should seriously learn to close the mind link when you want to plan your next heist./ Ryou said still glaring at Bakura.

"Ryou are you okay?" Harry asked seeing that Ryou had an angry look on his face and seemed to just being glaring at nothing in particular.

Ryou quickly turned to look at Harry who had been walking next to him and blushed. "Oh yes sorry about that, I felt something on my shoulder and thought it was a thief," he lied before shooting one last glare at Bakura before continuing to walk next to Harry. Bakura glared back at his light before letting out a smirk, he truly felt a huge sense of pride when Ryou showed those rare moments of actually having a backbone. That smirk was quickly wiped off his face though when he heard Marik say, "_Did you forget to close the mind link again?"  
_

_"Fuck off!" _Bakura snapped at the Egyptian spirit next him before continuing to follow the group that was now a pretty could distance ahead of them. Marik looked down at Malik and the two chuckled before they quickly sped up in order not to get lost from the group.

_"You know Bakura, even though you cannot do anything right now that does not mean that you cannot do something later?"_ Malik said when they caught up to the Thief King.

Bakura looked down at Malik and smirked a little being sure to close the mind link this time. "_Whatever do you have in mind Malik?"_ He said smirking at Marik. The three of them had not been up to anything mischievous in a while and this was now opening up to be the perfect opportunity.

"_We are both not sure yet but if we act like we are on our best behavior, they will not be as suspicious of us and let their guards down. Then that can be the perfect moment just too sort of slip away and see what we could do,"_ Marik whispered as he once again saw the Pharaoh glance back at them. Ever sense they had walked into Diagon Alley, it seemed like the Pharaoh was being extra cautious with them. Every minute or two he would look back to make sure that they were still with them.

"_I like your way of thinking Marik,"_ Bakura chuckled finally getting a little happier that maybe this day was not going to be a total bust.

"_We better catch up with everyone a little more because I think Yami is starting to get a little suspicious with us being back here like this,"_ Malik said before he tore himself from Bakura and Marik and went to walk with Harry and Ryou who were quietly talking with each other. Getting a little bored, Bakura and Marik decided to go back into their soul rooms and watch the action from there. They could still protect their lights if they needed them.

Slowly Mrs. Weasley led everyone through the crowded streets. It seemed to be particularly busy today. She was also getting a little uncomfortable with all the looks their group was getting but she could not figure out why everyone would be looking their way. She finally figured it out though when she saw a little boy point at Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Apparently the wizarding community was just as curious about the newcomers as they were of them. Mostly the wizards and witches were staring at their hair. I mean it was not every day that you would see white hair as pure as snow on a youth's head and it especially was not common to see someone have star shaped hair that had three different colors and in weird places. It also did not help that Malik was wearing so much gold that it would make any thief within the whole alley want to steal the boy. Then there was the matter with the three pure gold artifacts all three boys had that were visible for everyone to see. She truly was surprised that they did not encounter any type of trouble yet.

Finally after much pushing and once almost losing Yugi to the crowd of people seeing as the teenager's height resembled that of a middle schooler, the group finally found themselves in front of a giant white building. Anyone could tell that this building was important seeing as it was the central point for this whole alley. It was also the largest structure in the whole place and seemed to have a steady ongoing amount of traffic flow. The white building had many stories and looked to be made out of marble. It had many windows and a little balcony with pillars that were supported by marble pillars. Behind the pillars, there was a giant double door that was decorated with what appeared to be figurines of witches and wizards. Above the walkway that led to the double doors, there were bright gold covered letters that spelled out Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

As they walked up the steps into the bank, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi suddenly stopped when they spotted a monster that looked like it belonged in Bakura and Ryou's deck. This monster was short and extremely ugly. Malik was pretty sure that if it looked into a mirror, the mirror would instantly smash into a million pieces. The creature had long pointed ears and lips that resembled the Joker's lips from Batman but without the heavy makeup and bloodstains. He also had a long pointed nose and tiny black eyes that gave a glare that could match Bakura's and Marik's any day. Tons of wrinkles covered its whole face and straggly white hair could be seen on top of its head. Seeing Ryou, Malik, and Yugi staring at it, it let out a growl as it glared at them. Instantly Bakura, Marik, and Yami quickly took over not liking how this creature was looking at their lights. Walking forward they continued to match glares with the creature but suddenly something caught Bakura's eye and he looked over at the wall that the creature was standing by. In gold letters there was a message inscribed on the marble that read:

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there__."  
_

Bakura quickly read it before suddenly busting out in laughter earning weird looks from anyone walking by. Marik and Yami quickly stopped their glaring contest with the creature to look at Bakura wondering if Bakura had finally gone completely insane. As Bakura continued to laugh, Marik and Yami looked around and finally saw the inscription on the wall and quickly read it.

_"Oh now isn't that rich,"_ Marik said also starting to laugh but a little more sadistically earning them a wider birth by people already weary of Bakura's laughter.

Yami on the other hand did not think that it was that funny. He merely just rolled his eyes and glared at the two insane yami's as they finally started to calm down. "_What are they laughing about?"_ Yugi asked in spirit form.

/_They apparently find this warning amusing./_ Yami said directing his light's attention to the message on the wall.

Yugi quickly read it as Malik and Ryou also came out to see what all the commotion was about. Quickly reading the message, they could only just shake their heads before Ryou and Malik went over and hit their yami's on the back of the head; instantly ending their laughter. _/What was that for?/_ Marik and Bakura had both asked their lights who just shook their heads and took over their bodies before the two psychos could do anything stupid. Seeing that Ryou and Malik were back in control Yami decided to relinquish control so Yugi, Ryou, and Malik could catch up with the rest of the group.

"Um what was all that about Ryou?" Ron asked when they caught up with them not understanding what had caused the sweet and quiet albino to break out laughing in such a sadistic way.

"Um…." Ryou said trying to figure out an excuse to explain his yami's antics.

"He was just laughing because we finally found a creature that was shorter then Yugi which we never thought was possible," Malik said snickering at his joke slash cover-up. Ryou could not help but chuckle at that statement and he could only guess what Bakura and Marik were doing in their soul rooms. Yugi on the other hand did not think it was too funny and instantly went to change the subject away from his height.

"What are these creatures anyway?" Yugi asked as he glared at Yami who was trying extremely hard to hold back a chuckle from what Malik said.

"Goblins," Hermione shuddered clearly showing how much she did not like them.

As they finally walked into the bank, once again Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were shocked to see how big it was. Sure the building was big on the outside so of course it would be bigger inside but they did not expect it to be this big. Someone probably could have fit a mini city of two or three story buildings inside just this one room and they had a feeling that this was not even half of what this building concealed. There were desks filled with more goblins along both sides of the wall as other goblins busily walked around giving out paper work or money. There was also money floating around everywhere as it was being counted or delivered to the goblins around. Apart from the goblins working and walking around, the place was actually relatively darkly lit. It had kerosene lamps standing next to the desks and giant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling giving it some light but only enough so that one would not go crashing into things. The floor seemed like it was one giant mosaic as tiny little tiles made intricate designs on the floor. While Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were looking at the interior of the building, they subconsciously followed Mrs. Weasley and everyone up to a giant podium where a goblin with tiny spectacles sat.

"Excuse me I have some people that would like to exchange some money," Mrs. Weasley said in an extremely serious tone.

"Well bring them forward then," the goblin snapped not wanting this lady to waste anymore of his time. Malik was the first to walk forward not really caring about the goblin's pissed off attitude. It did not bother him in the slightest and he actually would have liked to say something back but thought better of it. Suddenly out of nowhere a silver briefcase was in his hand. He quickly opened it up and took out enough yen that would be the equivalence of two thousand dollars in American money; not sure how much everything cost here. He quickly handed that over to the goblin that counted it and handed him back one hundred thirty galleons, five sickles, and eighteen Knuts. After receiving his money he went to the side so that the others could do the same. Once they all had exchanged some of the money, everyone briskly walked out of Gringotts not wanting to be there anymore than they already had been. "Where are we going now Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked once they had returned to the street.

"I am going to take Yugi, Ryou, and Malik to get their robes fitted seeing as they will have to be made first so why don't you and the others just go walk around and try and not get into trouble?" Mrs. Weasley said giving an angry glare at her two twin sons.

"Oh mom, we could never do anything bad," Fred and George said in unison and before their mom could reply back to them they quickly ran in the other direction; wanting to get some knew supplies for some new pranks they were thinking of.

"What am I doing to do with them?" Mrs. Weasley said exasperated but then she turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and gave them the same look of not getting into trouble as she knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to always get themselves into sticky situations.

"Do not worry Mrs. Weasley, I will watch them." Ginny said smiling at her as she quickly walked away with the other three to get some shopping done so that they would not be there all day and night.

"Now let us get going dears, we do have lots to buy!" She said back to her usual chirpy self.

After a short walk they all arrived in front of a shop that had a sign that read Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they walked in they saw that a lady was working on someone over in the corner. Looking up from what she was doing, she smiled sweetly and just told them to take a stand on three little platforms that were vacant. Mrs. Weasley quickly said that she had to go do something and that they were not to move until she returned. This gave Malik, Ryou, and Yugi time to look around. This shop reminded them of one of those bridal shops that anyone would see on television as they were flipping through channels except it was not white and brightly lit. Instead it was dimly lit sort of like Gringotts and held a lot of black fabric off to one side of the shop. The other side had a variety of hideous looking cloaks that had the words "dress robes" above them. _"There is no way anyone is getting me to wear anything like that," _Bakura said coming out in spirit form and walking up to the dress robes, giving them a disapproving look. He had seen thieves back in Ancient Egypt wear better looking garments then these and that is saying something.

"_I agree with the Tomb Robber on this one,"_ Yami said surprising everyone.

"_Wow it seems that the pompous spoiled rich boy actually knows some sort of fashion,"_ Marik said chuckling as now all three spirits were over in spirit form looking at the robes. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik simply chuckled. From talking with Harry and Ron, they knew that those were not going to be what their uniforms were and that they were only for fancy gatherings. Ron had showed him the dress robes he had to wear last year which gave Malik a huge laugh.

"How long until you think that they are going to figure out those are not it?" Malik asked chuckling as Bakura and Marik cornered Yami to a wall and tried to get one of the dress robes on him.

"There is no way they are going too…Yami no!" Yugi suddenly yelled as he could see that Yami was close to sending Bakura and Marik to the Shadow Realm for annoying him and trying to put him into something that looked to be made by an old sad fat lady who was loved by no one and lived with twenty cats. Yami looked up once Yugi yelled and pouted a little at being told no.

/Bakura, please stop before you get us in trouble. You do know that if you put a dress on a spirit it is going to look like a floating piece of cloth right?/ Ryou said knowing that answer already. Upon thinking more Bakura decided that he probably should not even be touching the robes seeing as he might get a life threatening disease and went back into his soul room seeing as this shop was now getting boring. Finally after five minutes, the lady who they figured to be Madame Malkin's stood up and left her customer who she now finished with.

"Welcome dears to my shop. I have never seen you three before. Are you first years at Hogwarts?" She asked sweetly.

"No actually we are fifth years," Yugi replied back. "We are the new transfer students and were told that we could get robes from here for school."

"Well you are right just stand still while I go get my tools," she said walking away from them and flicking her wrist a little. As she disappeared in the back, three tape measures were by the three nudging them to take their measurements.

"What the hell is this?" Malik said glaring at the offending tape measure who was lightly hitting him to lift his arms.

"I just need to get your measurements first before I start to make your robes," Madam Malkin's said as she reappeared.

/These people are freaking lazy./ Malik said to Marik earning a chuckle from his darkness.

As Madam Malkin's wrote down the measurements for Malik and Ryou, Yugi quickly turned to Yami, /Yami you should probably take over seeing as you are slightly taller than me. I am sure that there will be moments when you will be in control and the length of the robes could help give you away./ Once Madame Malkin's finally made it to Yugi, she was slightly puzzled when her calculations were off. Yugi and Yami had switched when the tape measure was still measuring and it did see the switch. She quickly grabbed it from its position next to her and did the measurements herself to see if they were correct. Seeing that they weren't, she just shook her head and wrote the correct ones down.

"You may come back in an hour or two and they will be ready," she said smiling at them as they got off the little platforms. Right as they were getting off the platforms, Mrs. Weasley walked through the door smiling at them. "Hello Mrs. Weasley it is so nice to see you again," Madame Malkin's said as she saw her by the door.

"Hello Madame Malkin's, all finished?" She asked smiling at the shopkeeper.

"Yes they are. Just come back whenever you are finished shopping and they will be ready," she answered before she disappeared to start on their robes.

Once they left the shop, Mrs. Weasley took them too many different shops where they met up with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Together they all went around Diagon Alley to get the rest of their school supplies. Out of all the shops, Flourish and Blotts seemed to be the one that had the most interesting experience for everyone. After getting all the current books for this semester, they had to pull someone aside to help them find the rest of the books from previous semesters seeing as Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had to get caught up with what they had already missed. Even though they were happy with the fact that they were not going to be first years, they were not happy with the fact that they were going to have to learn four years of magic in two weeks. Hermione had promised to help them out as did Harry and Ron, Harry mostly to get his mind off his upcoming trial. What made Flourish and Blotts so interesting though was the fact that when they asked the shopkeeper for a book called _Monster's Book of Monsters_, he started weeping right on the spot. They finally saw why when he went to retrieve three of the copies when they heard a scream and he returned with a huge amount of bite marks. As anyone would guess, Bakura and Marik asked if they could have a dozen copies which led to the shopkeeper actually fainting and leaving Bakura and Marik to laugh sadistically. After that little adventure, they went back into the Leaky Cauldron to drop off the huge amount of supplies and to get a bite to eat. "Is there anywhere else that we have to go Mrs. Weasley?" Yugi asked as he leaned back in his chair extremely exhausted.

"All we have to do is get your wands, robes, and if you guys want a pet we can stop at the pet shop," she asked enjoying the little break also.

"We can have pets?" Malik chimed in, extremely excited about this fact. He wanted something dangerous!

"Well you are allowed to have a cat, owl, toad, snake, or a rat," Mrs. Weasley said noticing how Malik's face fell a little. "What is wrong dear?"

"Oh nothing," he said covering instantly. He was really hoping they could have something cool like a dragon or something.

"Well we better get going or else there is no way we are going to get back before dinner," she said and with a nod from everyone they made their way back into Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going first?" Ryou asked also slightly tired from all the walking.

"Ollivander's Wand Shop," Mrs. Weasley said pointing to said shop. "After that the other places will be fast." As they all walked into the shop, they all found they had to cram inside because said shop was not very big and it was extremely cluttered. There were empty boxes laying everywhere and looked like the place had not been cleaned in years. Across the counter they could see many shelves filled with many different long skinny boxes.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you three," a raspy voice came out of nowhere. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik looked up to suddenly see a very old looking man behind the counter. This guy instantly reminded them of a slightly younger version of Albert Einstein. He had the same wild white hair that went to his shoulders and had the same amount of wrinkles on his face. The only difference was Ollivander did not have a mustache and Ollivander's wrinkles made him have a more solemn look.

"What do you mean you were wondering when you were going to be seeing us?" Yami asked instantly taking over; he did not like the way that what this man was sounding. From previous experiences, it never ended well for them when someone said they were waiting for them, especially when Marik and Bakura had been involved.

Ollivander looked at the three thinking that something was suddenly different about them. They did not look so sweet and innocent as they did before but he could not put his finger on it. He had been seeing three people such as themselves coming into his store for some time now and now he was extremely curious as to see what was up with these new students. "Do not worry my young lad; I merely am the only person who sells wands in this town. I have been seeing you three in my dreams for quite some time and have just been curious as to when I will finally be able to meet you."

"_I do not know if I should be more freaked out with the fact that he was dreaming about us or the innuendo that he dreams of children our age,"_ Bakura whispered quietly to Marik earning a snicker from him and Malik and a disapproving look from Ryou.

"_Should we report him to the authorities for being a pedophile?"_ Marik went on with the joke.

"_Will you two stop goofing off! You of all people should know what it means to disrespect your elders,"_ Yami whispered back seeing has he had heard the last of the conversation.

"_Ha Pharaoh did you really just ask me that I should know better about disrespecting people? I am a thief you twit and trust me, I have broken plenty of rules,"_ Bakura sneered back which caused Malik and Marik to snicker harder.

Mr. Ollivander looked over at Mrs. Weasley who just shrugged. They were all used to the three suddenly speaking in a different language. "Excuse me young lads, but what language were you just speaking?"

Yugi instantly took over from Yami worried that a fight could break out between the three spirits and answered, "Ancient Egyptian." Mr. Ollivander, Mrs. Weasley, and everyone else looked at them shocked. They were all wondering why three teenagers would know Ancient Egyptian. As if on cue, Ryou quickly took over from Bakura and answered, "Both my father and Yugi's grandfather are archeologist and they travel a lot to Egypt for digs. There were a lot of hieroglyphics that needed to be interpreted so they learned the language and then just taught us from there," he said telling them half the truth.

"My family comes from Egypt and that was just something that I was interested in learning," Malik said after taking control back.

Mr. Ollivander, Mrs. Weasley, and the others nodded their heads showing that they believed them. They still thought that it was weird but they were not ones to judge especially when they had such good reasons to back up what they were saying. "So what do we have to do?" Yugi quickly asked trying to distract them.

"A wand is a wizard's greatest weapon Mr. Motou. Without it you will not survive long in the wizarding world and there is only one wand for each wizard. This is where you come to finally get your wand that way you can start learning everything you need to know and survive once your time in school is over," Mr. Ollivander answered looking rather excited to finally get to see what wands these three were going to have.

Mr. Ollivander loved when a new wizard would come in. It was like Christmas in July! He always had fun trying to figure out the best wand for every individual. Sometimes it always came easy and he would get it right on the first try, but some people, like Mr. Potter, made it a challenge and he loved customers like those. He was interested to see if this was going to be the case for these three. "Now why don't we start with Mr. Bakura?" Mr. Ollivander said as Ryou walked forward till he was in front of the counter. "Now first we are going to take your measurements. Which is your dominate arm?"

"Well I am right handed if that is what you mean," Ryou answered not quite sure what he was trying to get at. Mr. Ollivander nodded his head and flicked his wand. Suddenly measuring tape came out of drawer and began to measure Ryou's right arm. Once it was done, it went back to Ollivander and laid flat on the countertop. Mr. Ollivander then vanished back into the rows of wands but returned shortly with a handful of boxes. As he set them down he grabbed one of them to reveal a beautiful cherry colored wand. The very bottom piece was carved into a round circle and had rough little indentions in it that made an intricate line design.

"This wand is made from blood wood from a tree native in Brazil. It is twelve and a quarter inches and the core is a Brazilian cat hair," he said handing the want over to Ryou who took it in his right hand and then just looked at him not sure what he was supposed to do with it.

"Well give it a flick," Mr. Ollivander said used to this sort of reaction. Ryou quickly lifted his hand and flicked his wrist. All of a sudden an old bookcase to the left of Ron blew up into a million pieces. Mr. Ollivander quickly grabbed the wand away saying something about that not being it while Ryou just stared at the now blown up bookcase.

/_I want one of these things!/_ Bakura said as he went over in spirit from to look at the shattered bookcase.

/Oh no I did not mean to do that./ Ryou said panicking a little thinking that he might have to pay for that.

/_Hikari calm down nothing is going to happen./_ Bakura said snickering as he could feel the worry coming off of Ryou.

Mr. Ollivander quickly interrupted their mind link though to put another want into Ryou's hand. When he refused to flick it he quickly said, "Do not worry about that Mr. Bakura. It happens often actually and honestly when you are finished I just fix everything up with my own wand." Ryou only nodded and then stared at the new wand in his hand as Mr. Ollivander said, "Maple, eleven and a half inches with a core of an eagle feather."

Ryou slowly lifted up his hand to give it a flick but the wand was quickly grabbed from his hand. Puzzled he looked up at Ollivander who just said that that wand was not it. Not wanting to question him seeing has he knew what he was doing he continued to try the wands that Ollivander kept giving him. This went on for a good hour and everyone was starting to get extremely frustrated and bored, especially Ollivander. He had gone through a good fifty wands and had yet to find the perfect one. On top of that, his shop was taking a great amount of damage. Finally after another twenty minutes, he stood their puzzled. He had never had this happen before. He looked at Ryou for ten minutes which started to make Ryou uncomfortable under his gaze.

/_If this old bat does not find a wand soon I swear we are just walking out. We already have the Millennium Ring and that is all that we need./_ Bakura said through the mind link started to get really fed up with this whole wand thing. All their magic came from the Millennium Ring anyways but of course these people did not know that and they were not going to figure that out anytime soon. Suddenly Mr. Ollivander's eyes widened as he remembered something. _Maybe those wands would work._ He said now extremely excited about the possibility that he might have found the owners for these three wands that he had received from his father who had gotten them from his father and so one. They were three of the original wands from when the shop first opened. He quickly disappeared into the back leaving a puzzled crowd behind.

"What was all that about?" Malik asked thinking that maybe the old man had finally gone crazy.

"I do not know but this is taking forever! Ma can we just go do something and you can find us once this is finished," Ron whined.

"No Ron you are going to wait until this is finished." Just as she had answered Mr. Ollivander showed up with a medium sized box. As he set it down he blew on it a little and dust flew off it and into the air causing many of them to sneeze. As the dust cleared they saw that there was something written on the box. As they got a closer look they saw that the box was covered in hieroglyphics.

"I have had these handed down in my family for generations and they have never found an owner so we stopped showing them to people but seeing has you Mr. Bakura have tried a good supply of my normal wands, I think it is time that we try something new. These were given to my great-great-great-grandfather by some archeologist in Egypt who found them somewhere in the desert. He would not say for sure where but maybe they would work seeing as you guys seem to have a tie to Egypt somehow," he said taking the lid off. Looking through he spotted a wand that gave off a weird aura. He quickly grabbed that wand and dusted it off a little. Looking it over it truly was a beauty. The wand was made out of rosewood which was a reddish brown color that reminded Bakura of the color of blood when it was first drawn from the body. The tip had little specs of gold in it that contrasted nicely against the color of wood.

"Rosewood, thirteen and a quarter inches but what makes it so special is its core. Instead of having a solid core like a feather or a tooth this wand has the venom from a Saw Scaled Viper which has cat like eyes so it can better see its prey especially when it is hunting at night," Mr. Ollivander explained as everyone gaped at the wand. There was nothing evil about the wand but there was defiantly a feeling to the wand that was off to everyone but Bakura and Ryou. Mr. Ollivander quickly gave the wand to Bakura and Ryou and that was when things started to get weird. Suddenly the Millennium Ring began to glow right when Ryou's hand touched the wand. At that moment Bakura and Ryou became one person and Ryou gasped as he was looking at the image of a burnt city in front of him.

/Bakura what is going on?/ Ryou asked.

/_I am not sure Ryou but this place is….this place is…it was my home./_ Bakura cracked as he watched once again as his home, Kul Enla, burned.

/Why are we here? What happened to this place?/ Ryou asked as he felt Bakura's emotions start to flood him. Bakura was never one to talk about his past and Ryou never pestered him. He knew how the Millennium Items were made and that the people of Kul Enla were sacrificed including Bakura's parents but he never knew what happened from Bakura's point of view which he believed was far more important than what he heard from Zorc and Yami when they went back in time. Just when Bakura was about to answer, the image was gone only to be replaced by another. This image was drastically different from the one before except you could still see flames. The only difference was that it was in the middle of nowhere and no longer in a desert. Bakura looked around trying to figure out where he was now and was about to ask but his words caught in his throat when he suddenly felt uncontrollable sorrow from his light. He wished so much that he could see what his light looked like but seeing as they were technically one right now, he could only feel his emotions.

/_Ryou where are we?/_ Bakura asked concerned because of the feelings coursing through him but he got no answer. /_Ryou god dammit what is going on?!_/ Bakura yelled getting more concerned by the moment.

/Kura….this is…..where…my family…../ Ryou stuttered but could not say it. That was when it finally clicked in Bakura's head. This was the place where Ryou's family had died. He quickly looked down to where he could see the fire coming from and that is when he could make out the outline of a car. When he looked up, he saw a broken guard rail a good fifty feet above. Bakura wanted so bad to wrap his arms around Ryou but all he could do was send comforting words and feelings over the mind link. When he was about to say something, the image went away and they found themselves back in Ollivander's wand shop. Bakura quickly came out in spirit form and wrapped his arms around a trembling Ryou who quickly grabbed onto his hands almost dropping the wand but quickly caught it before it could fall to the floor. He tried to comfort his darkness too seeing has he had also seen his home town again but he, like Bakura, did not know what to say so instead just being close to each other was good enough at the moment.

"Amazing, truly amazing!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. He had never seen such a reaction but upon seeing Ryou's face he suddenly wondered what was up. He had seen the necklace around Ryou's neck glow and in turn that made his wand turn a beautiful red/gold color but that was all he saw but instead of seeing the happy boy before, the boy in front of him looked like he had seen a ghost. As everyone stared shocked at Ryou, he quickly tried to shack it off happy to have Bakura's arm wrapped around him from behind. He plastered a fake smile on his face and looked up at Ollivander who had a puzzled look on his face. "Does this mean this wand is mine?" He asked.

Mr. Ollivander quickly shook his head a little blaming whatever he thought he saw on Ryou's face on all the bright lights. "Yes it does Mr. Bakura. This wand has surely chosen you to be its master just let me warn you, this wand can be very dangerous so use it carefully." He warned as he quickly told Ryou the price of the wand which he gladly forked the money over so that he could go stand in the corner with Bakura and no longer be in the spot light.

_"_Ryou are you okay?_"_ Malik asked worried as he saw that Bakura had still not let go of his best friend.

"I will explain later when we get back but for now let's just finish this up so we can get out of here. This place officially gives me the creeps,_"_ Ryou said quietly still thinking about what he saw and trying to figure out why he had seen it.

"Now Mr. Ishtar, why don't you go next?" Mr. Ollivander asked wondering if he was going to be the same as Ryou which brought on the same excitement.

Malik took one last worried look at Ryou whose face was void of any form of emotion and stepped up to the counter. Knowing from watching Ryou, he quickly put out his right arm and watched as the measuring tape began to measure up his arm. /Marik what do you think is wrong with Bakura and Ryou?/ Malik asked through the mind link glancing over at the two once again to see Bakura still in spirit form with his arms tightly wrapped around Ryou with the same blank expression on his face.

/_I am not sure hikari but I am sure we will know once we get back. For now let's just concentrate on getting your wand so we can get out of this place. It is obvious that they do not want to be here anymore./_ Marik answered also looking over at the two albinos. Malik just nodded his head as the measuring tape settled down next to Mr. Ollivander. Even though he had a feeling that these three were all going to be the same, he just wanted to make sure so he looked at the measurements and walked off only to return with another armful of boxes. He took the lid off the first one and handed it to Malik.

"Maple, ten and half inches with the core of a falcon feather." Malik looked at the wand and then gave it a little flick. Suddenly a lamp next to the bookcase that Ryou had destroyed earlier shattered into a million pieces, making everyone jump.

"No definitely not," Mr. Ollivander said shacking is head as he took the wand back. He quickly grabbed another one and said, "Redwood, thirteen and three-fourths inches with the core of a rattle snack scale." Malik once again lifted his hand and flicked his wrist but this time instead of glass breaking a stack of books near the window burst up into flames. Malik quickly gave the wand back to Ollivander as Marik chuckled.

/_I so cannot wait till you find the right one./_ Marik snickered sadistically.

/Marik you cannot go on a torture spree with my new wand. If we get found out we are so screwed!/ Malik answered shaking his head at his crazy yami.

Mr. Ollivander quickly took out his wand and flicked his wrist so that water came out of the tip and killed the flames. He quickly put the wand away and once again began to hand wands over to Malik. Thirty minutes later saw Mr. Ollivander's shop destroyed more and Malik still with no wand. As Mr. Ollivander handed him another wand, Malik gave it a flick and when nothing happened he looked up to Ollivander. "Maybe it is safe to say that we should try that box where Ryou's wand came from. You did say there were three correct?" He asked getting tired of trying so many wands.

Mr. Ollivander looked at him and shrugged. It was worth a try seeing as he was not having any luck right now. He walked over to the box and looked at the two that now lay in it. Feeling once again that pool that he felt with Ryou's wand, he quickly grabbed it out and dusted it off. The wand was completely black and gave off a very ominous aura. It reminded Ollivander of Harry's wand a little because in the right hands it could do many good things but in the wrong hands, it could produce a lot of havoc. Really all three of the wands in this box could do that mostly because no one truly knew where they came from. This wand, like Ryou's, had gold specs around the tip but towards the bottom it had hieroglyphics inscribed into the wood in a circle.

"Blackthorn, eleven and a half inches but that is not the only interesting part of this wand, like Mr. Bakura's, this core is different. The core is the hair from an Egyptian Jackal which is extremely rare. From what I know of Ancient Egypt the Jackal was considered a protector of royal tombs from robbers and helped in the journey to the afterlife," Mr. Ollivander said clearly puzzled with this wands core. He did not have many like it because they were extremely rare. As Malik grasped onto the wand, it quickly reacted with his Millennium Rod in his back pocket to create a blinding light causing everyone once again to shield their eyes. The next thing Marik and Malik knew, they were no longer in the musky, dimly lit wand shop but somewhere pitch black.

/Marik what is going on?/ Malik asked confused as to where they were even though it felt oddly familiar.

/_I am not sure Malik but something does not feel right./_ Marik answered and as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness he suddenly let out a growl. He knew exactly where he was and he knew that once Malik found out, he was not going to like it. Hell he did not even like it. /_Malik I am going to need for you to stay calm./_ Marik said extremely serious.

/Why Marik? What is going on?/ Malik asked panicking a little. When his yami got that tone in his voice it never meant something good. Suddenly Malik saw a small light coming from the right hand corner. Before Marik could say anything, Malik slowly walked over to the light only to see that it was a door. Marik went to grab him but it was too late, Malik had opened up the door and what he saw made him freeze. He just figured out why this place felt so familiar. He was in the underground tomb that he grew up in when his father was alive. Malik quickly started to shack as the memories slammed into him like a fully loaded train. Luckily Marik was there instantly with his arms around him trying to calm the quickly crumbling Malik.

/Marik we are…..we are…..why are we here?/ Malik stammered starting to hear the screams of the torture that he went through. His back started to burn all of sudden and if it was not for Marik's arms keeping him up, his legs would have given out and he would be curled up on the floor.

/_I do not know Malik but I think this wand has something to do with it./_ Marik snarled glaring at the piece of wood that Malik was still holding onto. When Malik was about to respond though, the image quickly went away and they found themselves back in the wand shop. Malik now understood what had happened to Ryou and Bakura. Their wand had to have showed them something from their past and it put them in that state. He could not blame them. If it was not for Marik's strong arms around him and the fact that he hated showing weakness in front of others, he would probably be off crying into Marik's arms right now. He quickly tried to shut out the pain that was coursing through his back and looked up to see the same excited look on Mr. Ollivander's face when he saw Ryou's wands reaction. Putting on the same fake smile as Ryou, he quickly went to pay for his wand wanting nothing more now than to run as far away from this shop. Marik wanted nothing more than to tell the old man that he wanted a new wand. If he was going to see visions from a past that neither he nor Malik wanted to see; then he wanted nothing to do that wand.

Yugi and Yami looked over at Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik suddenly growing extremely weary. Both Ryou and Malik looked like they wanted nothing more than to crawl into protective balls while Bakura and Marik now looked like they were ready to kill someone. They quickly exchanged looks at each other, nervous as to what would happen to them after they touched their wand seeing as the other four drastically changed after they had received theirs. What was really worrying them both was that they could not figure out what could have happened to cause them to react in such a way. When Ryou's hand had fully grasped his wand all that happened was it looked like Bakura and Ryou fused into one being and the Millennium Ring and wand illuminated into a magnificent yellow color. When Malik had touched his wand, Marik and Malik both began to glow the same yellow when their Millennium Ring and wand started to glow and all the damage that had been done previously was all restored. There was no reason for them to look so different.

"Well now it is your turn Mr. Motou," Mr. Ollivander said already reaching for the last wand in the box. He was going to save his newly restored shop from any new damage and everyone else a lot of time and just go with this first. The wand that Mr. Ollivander pulled out was beautiful just like its other two companions. This wand was made out of a brilliant cherry color that was sort of like a lighter version of the color of Yami's eyes. It had the same golden specs on the tip of the wand but at the very bottom there was a miniature Eye of Horus on it. Mr. Ollivander quickly gave Yugi the wand and said, "Cherry, ten inches with a core of a gold and scarlet feather from the tail of a Phoenix native to Egypt." When Yugi's hand made contact the same bright light encompassed them from their Millennium Puzzle as what happened to the Ring and the Rod. When the light cleared they found themselves encompassed in a purple orb.

/Yami why are we in the Shadow Realm?/ Yugi asked instantly recognizing it from the many experiences he had with shadow duels.

/_I am not sure Aibou but keep your eyes out. Something about this seems oddly familiar./_ Yami answered as he went over to stand next to Yugi. Suddenly though Yugi and Yami both looked up and froze when they saw a giant dueling arena above them but that was not what made them freeze. What made them freeze was what this duel was for. This duel was against Yugi and Dartz. Yugi quickly looked over and saw that it was towards the end of the duel and his body suddenly went limp when he knew what was going to happen next. He would have fallen to the ground thanks to this realization if it were not for Yami who caught him and kept him up right.

/Yami why? Why are we seeing this again? This was in the past./ Yugi asked shaking. This was the same duel that Yami and Yugi's souls had been separated thanks to the Pharaoh activating the Seal of Orichalcos that Dartz had given him knowing full well that Yami would have used it if it meant winning the duel. What they did not know was what was going to happen once he did activate it. Just when Yami was about to answer though, the memory of the duel disappeared and they were once again in the wand shop. Yami found himself back in his spirit form and quickly tried to comfort Yugi knowing full well how that memory continued to haunt his Aibou. He was never going to forget that day and the feeling of guilt was always going to stick with him. He had put Yugi through so much pain and he vowed never to let that happen again. When it was clear that Yugi was not going to be able to compose himself, Yami quickly took over and told him to go rest in his soul room. After taking over he looked up to Mr. Ollivander who was clapping joyously.

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" He exclaimed. He had finally found owners for those three wands. Yugi's reaction when his wand had first touched his hand was sort of like the others with that glowing light from both the wands and the items that they wore, but once that light faded the remainder of a phoenix could be seen surrounding Yugi. It was truly amazing. Yami quickly went to pay for the want finally understanding what Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura had felt. They probably had some sort of vision but the only question was what. They all had horrible memories in their lives that neither of them ever wanted to relive. As Yami finally reached the other four, he saw that Marik and Bakura had both taken over for their lights; letting them get some rest and to recover from whatever they had seen.

"Oh wait you three," Mr. Ollivander said before Mrs. Weasley got everyone back out the door. "You must remember that with great power comes great responsibility. You three have been entrusted with a huge task at hand even if you do not know what it is but light can always prevail over darkness as long as you use your powers correctly." He said before saying goodbye and disappearing into the many rows of wands.

* * *

Please feel free to review :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Easter Everyone! I am really sorry that it has taken me a whole week to give you the next chapter! I really wanted this chapter to be posted sooner but things have been super busy at school and work. Also some family came to visit this week so I have been seeing them which was really nice :-) So I decided as my Easter present to all my wonderful readers, here is the last and final revised chapter! From this point on, all the chapters are going to be new material which I am honestly really excited to start working on. I have already started on the next chapter and am hoping to have it close to being finished on Wednesday. I mostly write on Wednesday anyway because I have a horrible nutrition teacher so it keeps me entertained for the three hours that I am in that class! Hahaha.

I would also love to thank **Samuel Wheeler, fakemannequin, yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever, Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf,** and **Equality4Puppies** for reviwing the Chapter Eleven! You all made me extremely happy especially because that is the most reviews I have gotten for one chapter since I reposted this story so that meant A LOT to me :-) I also want to thank the three readers who added this story to their favorites and the three people who newly added this story to ones they are following! I am glad that you guys are enjoying it and I hope to to not disappoint you! :-)

**Notes:**

Japanese Speech

_Ancient Egyptian_

English

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter! I am just a huge fan of both especially because I grew up with Harry Potter! :) Also any information about wands or the definitions of names came from different internet sites. How they are used is all my idea but where I got the information can be found thanks to Google! :-)

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Everyone just stared in shock at the spot where Mr. Ollivander used to be standing. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had never heard Ollivander give such a warning to anyone. Harry on the other hand remembered when Ollivander had given him his warning but it was still not like the one that was given to the three transfers. What was obvious to everyone though, was that Ollivander knew something that all of them did not. Even the transfers were a little put off with the warning that Ollivander gave. The three spirits really wanted to jump the counter to find where the old man was hiding and demand that he give them answers but they were discouraged from doing that when they felt the solemn feelings still coming from their hikari's. It was obvious to them that Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were still impacted from the visions that they saw so for now they knew that questioning Ollivander could wait until a more pressing time. "Well that was certainly an interesting experience." Mrs. Weasley smiled breaking the heavy silence. "Now that you three have your wands though let us get going; we still have much to do!"

Once everyone was back outside, Ron could not help but yell out, "Finally that is over! I swear I have never heard of someone taking that long to find their wand." Hermione glared over at him as Harry and Ginny snickered. They had to agree with the red head; that had taken forever. As they looked over at the three though, they could not help but notice that something was different about them. They seemed extremely out of it and all three had this very solemn expression on their faces.

"Ryou, Malik, Yugi are you guys okay?" Harry asked deciding to voice his concern. Upon hearing the question, everyone looked over at the three exchange students and saw that something was unmistakably wrong. Even though Malik, Ryou, and Yugi were asked a question, they made no movement to acknowledge that they had heard. This was mostly because they were no longer in control but were in their soul rooms and Yami, Bakura, and Marik were trying to comfort them the best they could. When they got no answer, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked over at Mrs. Weasley who just shrugged her shoulders. "Do not worry dears; I am sure they are just tired. It has been an extremely long day after all." Mrs. Weasley then went to continue down the street but suddenly stopped. "Ryou, Malik, Yugi did you guys want to look at pets?"

After a couple of minutes, Yami realized that Mrs. Weasley had asked a question and snapped out of his daze. Looking around he saw that they were all looking at them weird. He looked over at Bakura and Marik to see that they had those far away looks in their eyes that showed that they were still with their hikari's in their soul room. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley we are just tired," Yami lied instantly trying to sound as much as Yugi as he could.

"Oh it is ok dear I understand. It has been an extremely long day for everyone," Mrs. Weasley said giving him a small smile. "Now I was wondering if you guys were thinking about getting pets."

Yami blinked for a second a little taken back by the question. He had never actually owned a pet and he knew that Yugi had not either. /_Aibou how are you doing?/_ Yugi came out in spirit form next to Yami and looked up at him. Yami paled a little upon seeing the look on his precious hikari's face. Yugi looked extremely sad still even though Yami had spent some time reassuring him that everything was going to be okay and that it was just a memory. He knew how much that memory haunted Yugi even to this day and he was never going to quite forgive himself because he was the one that caused his hikari that pain. /I am doing better Yami; I just do not understand why that happened./ Yugi said frowning a little more but he looked up into Yami's crimson eyes when he felt reassuring feelings sent through the mind link.

/_I know Aibou but we will figure it out…..I am just so sorry./_ Yami said letting the guilt consume him again only to see Yugi shaking his head.

/Yami we have been through this before, I already have forgiven you as long as you never do something like that again./ Yugi said wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. /Now I think getting pets would be a wonderful idea!/ Yami smiled down at his hikari feeling a wave of relief at seeing his light truly smile again. He hated seeing that innocent face covered with any sorrow especially if he was the one who put it there. /_If you think it is a good idea, then I agree we should look. First though, it looks like we should probably get these two attention./_ He said indicating towards Bakura and Marik noticing that they still had come back to the real world.

Yami quickly walked over to the two spirits and quickly lifted both his hands and slapped them in the back of the head. "What the fuck did you do that for you stupid Pharaoh?!" Bakura yelled as he left Ryou's soul room when he felt the pain.

"Yeah you pompous ass; you had no reason to do that." Marik said also coming too.

_"I understand that something serious went down back there but I actually did have a reason seeing as you guys are starting to draw attention by your solemn looks and continuous spacing out. You look like you guys are crazy which honestly is normal for you two but I know the difference between that look and your usual crazy looks._" Yami snapped back. "_Now Mrs. Weasley has asked us a question and since you guys have been staring into space for the past five minutes, you have not noticed."_

"I am sorry Mrs. Weasley but what did you ask again?" Yami asked so that the others could answer for themselves.

"Oh I was just wondering if the three of you were thinking about getting pets."

Bakura and Marik just stared at her with shocked looks. They, like Yami, had never owned a pet before seeing as in Ancient Egypt, Bakura could not really afford to have such an animal around. Sure he had a horse but that was usually because he ended up stealing them in his quest to steal from the tombs of pharaohs and to plot his revenge on Yami. Marik on the other hand had been stuck inside a tomb with Malik until they escaped and then they were plotting to take over the world so that did not exactly leave time for such a thing.

/_Ryou what do you think?/_ Bakura asked Ryou as Marik did the same to Malik.

/Honestly I think it would be a great idea./ Ryou said smiling a little at the idea of owning something. Bakura chuckled a little at his hikari. He was glad that Ryou was feeling a little better and was more than willing to get Ryou a pet right now if it meant that it would distract him from what just happened. Also he would love to see what kind of creature he could get and how he could use it to terrorize the Pharaoh.

"I would not mind going to look," Bakura answered trying to sound as Ryou like as possible. Marik just nodded his head along with Yami and so it had been settled. Finally the three of them and the rest of their group began walking back to the entrance of Diagon Alley until they stopped in front of a shop called Magical Menagerie. Upon walking in, Bakura, Marik, and Yami flinched when their ears were suddenly bombarded by the sounds coming from squawking birds, mewing cats, and many other weird animals. Looking around, the three spirits were shocked to see so many animals in one space. After taking in the many ranges of animals, the three quickly split up in separate directions to the desired animals that they wanted to look at.

* * *

Looking around the shop Marik found himself migrating over to the cats. He had always enjoyed cats and they seemed to like him. As Marik looked at the many cats that surrounded him, Malik quickly came out in spirit form to also help look. He also had always enjoyed cats and once had tried to convince Isis to get him one, but for some reason she always felt that he could not handle it. He never knew why but she kept saying something about being too irresponsible and his yami was not to be trusted around an animal. Well now she could not say anything because she was not here! After looking at the different cats, Marik and Malik suddenly stopped at a liter of new kittens. They did not know why but they felt like something was pulling them over there.

/Marik do you feel that?/ Malik asked as he looked into the basket at the little kittens. The liter was filled with pitch black kittens with piercing golden eyes. Some of them could be seen sleeping soundly while some played nicely. There was one in particular though that quickly caught their attention. He could be seen walking slowly, almost in a stalking kind of way toward the group of five sleeping kittens. Marik and Malik quickly looked at each other and snickered watching the scene unfold. As he got closer, he stopped and looked around seeing if any of his other brother's and sister's had noticed. Upon seeing that they were all minding their own business, he suddenly pounced into the middle of the group of sleeping kittens instantly waking all of them up. Marik and Malik could not help but start laughing at the scene as they all tried to unscramble from each other while the mischievous kitten in question just sat there looking extremely smug with himself.

/_Malik I think I know which one I want./_ Marik said looking at the kitten with pride. He was going to teach this one many awesome tricks and was going to enjoy every minute of it. Malik nodded in agreement and then watched as Marik picked up the smug looking kitten and looked it in the eyes. Malik could not help but laugh at the sight as suddenly the smug little kitten was initiating a staring contest with Marik. After a good five minutes, the kitten suddenly relinquished its stare and started to pure contently making Malik smile. Marik just snickered as he unconsciously pulled the kitten closer and began to pet it. Malik quickly leaned over Marik's shoulder so he could get a better look at their new pet and was shocked when it suddenly turned to stare directly at him.

/Um Marik can he see me?/ Malik asked shocked as he stared into the kittens piercing eyes.

/_I have no idea./_ Marik answered just as shocked. "Mr. Kitten can you see Malik?" Marik whispered to the new kitten that quickly looked at him and then looked back at Malik. Suddenly the kitten started to move furiously as if it was trying to get to something. Marik tried to tighten his hold on him but it seemed it really wanted to go somewhere. Malik, not sure what was going on quickly reached out his hand forgetting he was in spirit form to try and stop the thrashing kitten. When his hand got closer though, the kitten instantly started to calm down.

/_I think he wants you./_ Marik said snickering as the kitten started to purr when Malik's hand came closer to the kitten. Slowly Malik reached out and touched the kitten's fur and watched as the kitten leaned into his touch purring a lot louder.

/How can he feel me? I thought only you could touch me./ Malik said shocked as he slowly pet the kitten behind the ears finding that it purred louder when he did that.

/_It is official, this is the pet we are getting./_ Marik said staring at the kitten with new found respect. There was something different about this one and he just knew that they had to have it. Anyone who could see and feel Malik or him in spirit formed deserved to be with them. Malik could not help but smile up at Marik, extremely excited about their new pet.

* * *

While Marik and Malik were getting to know their new kitten, Bakura and Ryou were off trying to find an animal that they liked. For some reason and much to Ryou's despair, Bakura lead him over to the snakes. /Kura do we really need a snake?/ Ryou whined as he looked at the slithery creatures with their slit eyes and tongues making that weird snake like motion.

/_Aw is little Ryou scared?/_ Bakura chuckled enjoying seeing his hikari squirm causing Ryou to just glare back at him and let out a little huff. As they walked around Bakura looked at the many snakes intrigued. Even though he had never had a pet before, he had always enjoyed the snakes when they came to see him when he robbed tombs. They were sneaky, silent, and at times deadly, which was a trait that they both had in common. As he continued to look around, he suddenly stopped when something interesting caught his eye. He stood back to lean against a wall as he watched Ryou, in spirit form, looking over at a certain cage with interest. He could not help but laugh as he remembered how Ryou was acting just a few seconds ago. He hated snakes and Bakura knew it but for some reason, something had caught Ryou's attention which instantly spiked Bakura's interest. He quickly left his place at the wall and snuck up behind Ryou as silently as he could. Leaning down so that he was almost touching his hikari's back but not quite there, he whispered into his ear, /_What are you looking at?/_

Ryou suddenly jumped at least a foot in the hair as he heard his darkness whisper in his hear. /Bakura don't do that! You know how much that bothers me./ He scolded as he grabbed his heart. Bakura just stared at his light and chuckled but something suddenly caught his eye. The snake that Ryou had been staring at was suddenly attacking the glass, trying to get out. _Well that is interesting._

/_So is this what you were looking at?/_ Bakura asked as he got closer. The snake was definitely a pretty one. It was about sixty centimeters long and had a very pretty brown color to it. Its scales, which were diamond shaped, were black with white outlining making them pop. The interesting thing about this snake though was the fact that it had a v-marking on its head. Ryou nodded as he got closer to the glass as his heart finally started to calm done.

/Yes I was. I do not know what happened but something was pulling me over here and suddenly I saw this guy./ Ryou said as he looked back at the snake who suddenly calmed down. Bakura could not help but crack up at this fact; this snake clearly liked Ryou. Bakura looked back at it as it slithered closer to the glass trying to get closer to where Ryou and Bakura stood.

/_Ryou can this snake see you?/_

"_I do not think so. Only you and the others can see us when we are like this_," he said puzzled.

"**_On the contrary my young friends, I can see the young whitennette clear as day."_** Something suddenly said. Ryou instantly jumped back when he heard the slithery voice while Bakura just looked puzzled. They had no clue where that voice came from and instantly Bakura got protective and shoved Ryou behind him. He looked around to see if anyone else had also heard the voice but the people around them just kept walking around like nothing happened.

_/Ryou where did that come from?/_ Bakura growled out but Ryou only shook his head.

"**_Wait you guys just heard me?"_** That voice suddenly came out again. Suddenly Bakura looked down at the snake and his eyes grew wide. Were they seriously talking to a snake?!

_"_Was that you that spoke?" Bakura asked staring down at the snake shocked.

"**_Indeed it was but how can you guys hear me? Only a few people have ever been known to talk to snakes and usually they are very evil people or just sly and sneaky sort of like thieves."_** The snake hissed out.

Ryou looked over at Bakura and suddenly could not help but laugh a little earning strange looks from Bakura and the snake. As he slowly stopped his laughter, Ryou suddenly said, "_Well Bakura here seems to be an excellent thief and at times can be evil but that is not as common anymore as it used to. That still does not explain why I can hear you."_

Bakura snickered at Ryou's comment. _/Well that could be because maybe I can talk to him so that trait could have been transferred over to you./_

"**_Well that is a possibility. Why is it though that you are solid and the other one is ghostly looking?"_** The snake asked.

"Well I am an Ancient Egyptian Thief King that was granted a mortal life to live with my hikari here as long as I do not try to take over the world or do any harm to him," Bakura said looking at his hikari with a soft look that he only gave to him when not as many people were around. The snake was about to respond to that but they were suddenly interrupted when Harry showed up out of nowhere. He had been looking around when he saw Bakura looking at the snakes and decided to see what he was up to. He did not expect to hear Bakura hissing like a snake.

"Ryou are you talking to a snake?" He asked shocked. He thought that he and Voldemort were the only ones that could do that.

Bakura instantly stood up straighter and upon seeing the new boy and hearing his tone, the snake instantly went on his guard. He liked these two and he did not like the way this boy had asked his question. "Of course not; why would you say that?" Bakura asked feigning innocence but failing. He never knew how Ryou could be innocent all the time but Bakura definitely had a hard time doing it.

"Well I heard you making that hissing noise and that only comes from being a parseltongue," Harry explained. "Trust me I would know because I can do it too." He said explaining himself.

Ryou and Bakura looked up at Harry with wide eyes. "You can?" Bakura asked wanting to know more.

"Yes. I found out during my second year at Hogwarts but that story is for another time. Do you think you are going to get this guy?" Harry asked trying to shake the subject off. He would ask later but for now it was not the time to talk about things like this especially because being a parseltongue was viewed by others as a bad thing.

Bakura looked over at Ryou who had stopped staring at Harry and was now talking to the snake again and smiled a little. He liked seeing Ryou so calm again and it was clear that Ryou liked this snake very much. "Yes I am," he said looking around for someone to open up the cage. When he spotted someone he quickly waved them over. "I would like to purchase this guy," he said pointing at the snake.

Ryou and the snake instantly looked over at Bakura when he said that. Ryou suddenly got this sparkle in his eye as he looked at Bakura. He really did enjoy this snake but that smile suddenly went off his face when the store keeper said, "Are you sure you want him? This is a Rhombic Night Adder and they can be very poisonous."

Bakura just smirked at this news and said, "Yes; that just makes me want him more" The store owner shook his head not sure if he should but the rules for the school said that they could own snakes it did not say poisonous or not. As he went to the cage though, the snake instantly went to bite him causing the store owner to stop. When Bakura saw this, he walked towards the snake and put his hand in the cage much to the store owner's horror. The snake looked at the offered hand and instantly began to slither up the arm till he quietly rested on top of Bakura's shoulder. Ryou just walked over and started to pet their new pet as Harry and the store owner just stared at Bakura and the new snake.

"Well I guess I do not need your help after all but I would like to purchase him," Bakura said as he turned to leave a still shocked Harry and store owner.

* * *

As they walked over to the counter to purchase the snake, they saw Yami, Yugi, Marik, and Malik standing there also. Yami and Yugi had yet to find anything they wanted and were looking over the counter at the many different owls thinking that they would like one that way they could send and receive letters back home whenever any of them needed. Marik and Malik were staring at the black kitten that was currently resting on Marik's shoulder liking the height.

"Aw could the pompous Pharaoh and his shrimp not find anything?" Bakura snickered as he came closer to them.

Yami went to retort when he suddenly saw the snake on Bakura's shoulder. Marik and Malik also looked at the snake, smirking up at Bakura. They knew he was going to get something dangerous and they were right. "Couldn't stay away from the dangerous animals could you Tomb Robber? Is Ryou okay with this?" Marik snickered.

"Actually for your information Marik, Ryou was the one who picked him out," Bakura snapped causing the snake to stir and turn his head to look at Marik. Bakura and Ryou were quickly learning that they were going to have to watch anyone they were around when the snake was. It seemed to have a very protective side especially when it came to Ryou; something Bakura really liked.

"Really?" Marik asked shocked with this news. He looked over at a spirit formed Ryou who had caught the snake's attention when he started petting its ruff scales and Ryou nodded at him.

Marik was about to retort when suddenly the shop owner appeared behind the counter. "Is this all for you guys?" Marik was the first to nod and showed him the new kitten that was currently hidden by his blonde hair. The store owner nodded as he quickly went to grab all the things that the kitten would need and remembering the animal that Bakura had, he went to grab that stuff too. When he returned, he rang them up and gave them all their supplies making sure to give Bakura a wider birth. He did not like the snake and he especially did not like how the snake was looking at him.

"What about you young man?" He asked looking at Yami seeing as him and Yugi had yet to pick which animal they wanted. They just did not have a connection with any of the owls. Yami was about to tell the shop owner that he was okay when suddenly there was a loud pop and everyone gasped as there was suddenly a beautiful phoenix sitting on the counter. The phoenix had beautiful red wings and a gold feathered body with a gold beak and beautiful cerulean eyes. Its talons stretched out as it looked for a better grip on the smooth wood underneath him. He looked up, surveying the shop when he instantly saw pairs of eyes on him. Phoenix's were not common animals and especially not sold in a pet store but for some reason he felt that he needed to be here right now. As he looked at each pair of eyes he instantly felt a pool towards two individuals. When he looked at them, he bowed his head a little when he saw Yami and Yugi. Yami and Yugi just stared at the beautiful bird admiring its beauty. Phoenix's were extremely loyal creatures which fit them perfectly. Yami reached out his arm to touch the phoenix when suddenly the shop owner swatted at the beautiful creature. This one phoenix had been popping into his shop over the past week and when he came, havoc always resulted. The phoenix instantly flapped its wings to try and miss the hand but the shop was too small and the owners hand made contact with one of its wings knocking it off balance. Falling a little from being off balance, the phoenix tried to stabilize but clearly was having a hard time. Before he could hit the hard floor though, a strong arm quickly appeared underneath its talons and he latched on. Yami winced a little as the phoenix's talons dug into his arm drawing a little blood but he did not know what else to do; he could not see the creature get hurt. Once the phoenix had resettled itself, he looked up at Yami with an appreciative look before turning and glaring at the shop owner though he was not alone, Yami also turned to glare at him.

"What do you think you are doing? This creature did nothing to you," Yami said in a threatening tone. He felt a connection with this phoenix and he knew Yugi did too.

"He has been showing up over the past week looking for something and when he comes the other animals in this shop just go crazy. I cannot sell him because he just disappears so he needs to go," the owner said.

"Well you do not have to worry because he is coming with us aren't you?" Yami asked his eyes instantly softening when he looked at the phoenix. The phoenix blinked at him and then looked at Yugi who was looking hopeful. Seeing those innocent eyes and remembering what Yami had done when the shop owner had tried to get rid of him, he bowed his head. Apart from being loyal, they were also very protective and since Yami had saved him he felt that he should do the same. The shop owner just shook his head talking about how crazy he and the white haired guy were and quickly gave Yami some supplies that he would need before walking away. Marik looked over at Bakura with a quizzical look and Bakura just shook his head.

"My snake did not like him very much so when he went to get him out of his cage he went to bite him. Turns out this snake is poisonous but when I just thrust my hand in the cage, the snake slithered up," Bakura answer. Marik could not help but bark out his laughter at this earning some looks from the others even though they really did not need any help with that. After all Yami had a giant phoenix resting on his shoulder now seeing as he moved so that the marks that he previously made would not hurt so much. Also it was a lot more comfortable right there. As they walked out of the store, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley looked to stare at them and their new animals. When they saw the phoenix their eyes grew to the size of Yugi's when he did his puppy dog eyes.

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked pointing to the beautiful bird that was currently looking around at its surroundings and earning looks from some people passing by.

"I am not sure but he suddenly just showed up out of nowhere," Yugi answered after he retook his body in order to spend some time with the new phoenix.

"What is his name?" Ginny asked as she admired the phoenix. She had never actually seen one before.

"Um….I am not sure," Yugi said looking thoughtful.

/_Aibou how about the name Horus?/_ Yami asked as he came out in spirit form to look at the majestic phoenix.

/After the Egyptian god Horus?/ Yugi asked Yami also looking at the phoenix that was resting comfortably on his shoulder.

/_Yes; I think it would suit him well. Phoenix's are very rare birds and when they are seen they are shown having much power and authority. They are sort of like the God of the Sky and in Egyptian the name for that is Horus./ _Yami explained as he lent out his hand to gently pet the phoenix's wing.

"Well boy how do you feel about Horus?" Yugi whispered to the phoenix that looked at him for a good minute or two before he nodded his head and made a little squawking noise. Yugi and Yami took this as a yes causing Yugi to look at Ginny and say, "Horus; is name is Horus."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked intrigued as she looked at Horus.

"Horus means a lot of things in Egyptian. He was known as Horus in life and Osiris in death when he became a god in Egypt. His name has three different meanings such as the God of War, God of Protection, and God of the Sky. I am assuming that in this case, he is named after the God of the Sky," Malik recited from the knowledge that he was forced to learn as a kid.

/_It is just like the pompous idiot to name his pet after a god./_ Marik snickered causing Malik to laugh out loud.

Ginny was about to say something else but they suddenly heard Hermione shriek, "Ryou is that a snake?!"

"Why yes it is Hermione," Ryou said as he also retook possession and was gently stroking the snake who he could tell did not like all the noises around. Hermione just stared at Ryou never expecting that shy little Ryou would have such a dangerous animal.

"Does he have a name yet?" Harry asked fine with the fact that Ryou had a snake even though he was still curious as to how he could speak parseltongue.

/_Asim./_ Bakura said through the mind link as he looked at their pet.

/Asim?/ Ryou asked as he looked down at the snake resting on his shoulder.

_/It means protector in Egyptian and seeing as he is extremely protective of you and me, I think it suits him nicely./_ Bakura said.

"**_I like it,"_** Asim said as he gently slid its head affectionately up and down Ryou's neck who chuckled from the tickling sensation.

"His name is Asim," Ryou smiled looking over at Bakura who was laughing at the snake for the way that he was treating Ryou.

"Doesn't that mean protector in Egyptian?" Malik asked.

"Yup," Ryou said nodding. "When the shop keeper's tone got a little to threatening or when Harry came over to see us when we were in the shop, he instantly went on guard."

"That defiantly suits him them," Yugi said looking at Asim on Ryou's shoulder.

"Why a snake though?" Malik asked.

"I am not sure but for some reason I was just drawn to him," Ryou said but gave him a wink that he would explain the real reason later a cue that meant that Bakura was involved in the reason.

"What did you decide on Malik?" Harry wondered as he looked at the black circle on his arms.

"A kitten," Malik said lifting up the kitten and showing him off. Hermione and Ginny instantly made an annoying cooing sound as they ran over and began to pet the little kitten. The kitten though did not really like all the squeals of glee and tried to hide from the assaulting girls much to Marik and Malik's amusement.

"What is his name?" Hermione asked staring at the adorable animal.

"Kek," Malik answered as he looked down at the purring kitten in his arms. Marik and Malik had been thinking of names for their new pet in the store while they were waiting for the others. They had a hard time at first but when they were about to give up, Malik spotted the kitten trying to steal one of Marik's earrings. After that Malik started to think about some things that maybe this kitten had in common with them and because of his black fur, he could not help but be reminded of his childhood and how he lived underground until his father died. He also had a mischievous air about him so Malik had offered up the name Kek.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked not liking all these hard names.

"God of Darkness," Malik answered still petting the kitten.

"Why did you name him that?" Harry asked puzzled by the name.

"I am not sure but his fur just reminded me of the night sky so that is what popped into my head," Malik lied. He did not want any of these people to ever find out the true reason as to why he really named the kitten his name.

"Well now that that is taken care of, how about we go drop off your pets with the rest of your stuff and then we go get your guy's robes before heading back to the Order?" Mrs. Weasley asked now extremely exhausted.

Once they had dropped off Asim, Horus, and Kek, everyone else quickly followed Mrs. Weasley back to Madam Malkin's, everyone except two Egyptian spirits. "_Hey Marik are you thinking what I am thinking?" _Bakura asked as everyone started walking again.

"_It is time for us to finally have some fun?"_ Marik whispered back.

Bakura just snickered as he nodded his head as both he and Marik quickly disappeared from their spirit forms only to suddenly take over Ryou and Malik. /Bakura what are you doing?/ Ryou asked angrily at his yami.

/_Ryou I have been good all day and now it is time for me to have a little bit of fun. Do not worry, nothing bad is going to happen./_ Bakura snickered as he felt Ryou roll his eyes.

/You better not do anything to bad or else you will be in so much trouble./ Ryou threatened. He was too tired to try and fight with Bakura and he knew Bakura knew that.

Bakura snickered at his hikari. /_Go rest hikari and have a little bit of faith./ _Quietly both he and Marik separated themselves from the group as the others started to walk back to Madame Malkin's. As they walked down the street looking for something to do, they suddenly felt some weird feeling coming from Gringotts that had not been there when they withdrew money earlier that morning.

"Marik do you feel that?" Bakura asked as he stopped to look at the huge building that was a few feet away from them.

"Yeah but what do you think it is?" Marik asked even though he knew that he had felt this feeling before.

"I am not sure but you know, we might as well go find out…..and have some fun in the process," he smirked. Marik nodded as they started to walk towards Gringotts.

Once they reached the steps of Gringotts, they could tell that the feeling was getting stronger. Looking around, they saw the same goblin guarding that warning and Bakura and Marik could not help but get that same mischievous look in their eyes. Acting like they owned the place, Bakura and Marik walked up the steps and through the doors. The place was just as busy as it was when they first came here which made it easy for Bakura and Marik to sneak away unnoticed to the dark shadows of the walls. After all, kerosene lamps do not really give off that much light.

"So how are we going to do this?" Marik whispered.

"Easy, with Diabound's help." Bakura said. "Diabound I summon." Diabound suddenly showed up, surrounded by shadows from the shadow realm helping him to stay hidden from the other occupants in the room except for Marik and Bakura. He bowed low to Bakura and gave him a look that looked like he was asking, "What can I do for you my master?"

"Diabound we want you to get us down into the deepest parts of this bank but make sure that we are unseen," Bakura said as he quickly walked over to Diabound motioning Marik to follow. Diabound nodded and quickly used his camouflage ability to completely conceal himself for the best protection of his master and his master's blonde haired friend. After doing that, he suddenly sunk into the floor only to come out in the underground sanctuary that was the bank. Bakura and Marik looked around incredibly impressed. They could both understand why this place would be impossible to break into for mere mortals but for them, it just excited them more for the new test that it was giving them.

The underground bank had an interesting system of getting around. Instead of staircases, there was a rail system that used little four person cars that resembled a go kart on wheels to navigate the giant bank. As they continued to fall lower into the bank, they saw some of the "traps" that these goblins and wizards thought would be enough to keep a thief out. They ranged from the usual spikes that came out of nowhere to rails that seemed normal but if one did not know what they were doing, would actually fall away. When they finally reached the bottom, Bakura and Marik looked around to make sure no one was coming and left the safe embrace of Diabound.

"That is all; you may leave now," Bakura said to Diabound with a look of great pride as his most faithful monster bowed before disappearing back until the Shadow Realm.

"So which way?" Marik asked getting extremely excited to see what secrets these vaults held. Bakura looked around and noticed how some of the doors looked extra decorated. This could only mean one thing, that they were very important. Bakura walked up to one door that had gold trimming around the side and pictures of lions and other creatures carved into the metal door. He looked up to see the initials of CF written at the top and just shrugged; he could careless who this pathetic wizard was. All he cared about was what was inside.

"I think this one would be great for our first conquest," Bakura cackled. Bakura and Marik walked up to the door and looked at it. It looked like there was no door knob readily available which meant that it was either hidden or it opened in a different way. After inspecting the door for any possible points of entry, they both looked at each other and suddenly nodded. Suddenly, they were both engulfed in the same purple shadows that had concealed Diabound before as the summoned up their shadow magic. Once they were fully engulfed, they just blindly started walking towards the solid steal door like it was normal but instead of hitting the door; they just strolled right into the vault as if they owned the place. Once inside they let the shadows go and looked around to see if anything of much value was there for them. The vault was not a very big vault but it did contain many gold, silver, and bronze pieces of coins all over the place. There were also some old pictures and some jewelry but really nothing of major value that the two master thieves were looking for but they could not just leave empty handed so once again they summoned up the shadow's and sent more than half of the coins to the Shadow Realm. Then they concealed themselves with shadow magic and walked back out of the vault like nothing ever happened.

They did this to more than a dozen vaults, enjoying the little bit of freedom to do what they did best; cause some hopeless person some form of misery. They would have loved to do some pain but they knew that if either Malik or Ryou woke up from their soul rooms and caught them, they would be in huge trouble. As they exited their twenty-fifth vault though, Bakura suddenly stopped when he felt something weird coming up ahead. Marik turned to his friend and looked at him weird, suddenly worried that maybe they had been caught which would have surprised him because they were concealing themselves thanks to the shadows whenever one of those horrible creatures would come by. "Bakura what is wrong?" Marik asked as he walked back towards the thief.

"Do you feel that?" Bakura asked as he tried to figure out where he knew this feeling before. Marik shook his head but quickly stood still like Bakura and tried to sense what Bakura was feeling. After a minute he also started to feel a sinister aura coming up ahead. He, like Bakura, had felt this feeling before and as he let it take him over it finally clicked.

"Bakura if it is what I think it is, than we need to either get it out of here or go tell someone," Marik hissed hoping that he was wrong. At the same time Marik had figured out what it was that they were feeling, he had too. There was no mistaking it; there was defiantly some of the Seal of Orichalcos nearby. Quickly the two thieves abandoned their pillaging of people's wealth and trinkets and walked up ahead. As they walked further towards the darkness, the feeling was getting stronger and stronger. They could even feel the air around them getting heavy from the sinister aura. Finally after five minutes of walking, they came across a closed vault that had the initials BL written above it. Looking at each other they both nodded and summoned their shadow magic and walked into the vault. What they saw though was something they were not prepared for. Sitting in the middle of the room on a pedestal was a giant mass of what could only be the Seal of Orichalcos. It was around the size of a bowling bowl and one could see that it had little marks cut out of it on one of the sides.

"Well I guess this explains where they are getting their supply from," Marik growled out as he looked at the giant rock.

"Bastards! Where the hell did they find all of that?" Bakura growled back.

"I do not fucking know but the real question is, what the fuck do we do with it?" Marik asked as he glared daggers at the Seal.

"Well let's see what blowing it up does," Bakura said as quickly called Diabound. "Diabound, attack the Seal of Orichalcos." Diabound nodded and quickly shot an attack at the Seal causing a big explosion which honestly was probably not the best move. As the smoke cleared though, Bakura and Marik both growled when they saw that the Seal was unharmed. Bakura was about to order Diabound to attack again but that was when they suddenly heard commotion outside.

"Shit," Bakura and Marik both snarled as they took one last look at the Seal before they knew they had to get out of there. Once they were back outside the vault, they quickly looked back at it so that they knew exactly where it was before they quickly ran off into the opposite direction from where they heard angry voices.

"Way to fucking go Bakura," Marik snarled as the two of them ran away from many angry goblins.

"Shut up Marik," Bakura growled. He would rather cut his own tongue out then admit that he had messed up by sending that attack but what else was he supposed to do? He just could not let the Seal just sit there.

As they continued to run, they could tell that their chasers were only growing in numbers. Obviously these creatures did not take well to having their world renowned bank be broken into. They tried to lose them but it seemed like there was no way out yet and they could not summon Diabound. The last thing they wanted was for their powers to be found out especially if they were caught. At the moment these creatures did not know who they were and they wanted to keep it that way; for Ryou and Malik's sack. They saw a clearing up ahead but they were definitely not prepared for what they saw next. In front of them sat a giant white dragon and it did not look to happy. Bakura and Marik looked at each other before they quickly jumped to the left when a stream of fire was shot at them from the now extremely angry dragon. They quickly scrambled to their feet running again, now though for their lives as the dragon shot more fire at them.

"What now Sherlock?" Marik asked as they dodged yet another stream of fire.

"Summon something," Bakura quickly said not caring if they were seen. All he cared about now was getting out of here alive. "Dark Necrofear I summon you!"

"Makyura the Destructor I summon you!" Marik yelled. Suddenly both monsters appeared next to their masters waiting for orders. Bakura and Marik quickly gave them their orders before the dragon could attack again and both monsters, sensing their master's distress, quickly turned to the dragon and shot their attacks at it. As the smoke cleared though, Bakura and Marik saw that it had only slightly paralyzed the monster from the shock of being hit by such attacks. They took this time to look around and saw the chains that were holding the dragon down; that was when Bakura got an idea.

"Dark Necrofear, attack the chains," Bakura ordered.

Seeing what Bakura was doing, Marik quickly told his monster to do the same on the other side. With one attack, the two monsters unchained the dragon from its binds. That was when Bakura and Marik ran over to the dragon and quickly hopped onto its back while it was still paralyzed. Marik then took out the Millennium Rob and closed his eyes as he concentrated on getting into the dragon's mind. Bakura watched as the Eye of Horus appeared on Marik's forehead and then suddenly the dragon had pushed off the ground, its wings flapping awkwardly from lack of use. After a minute, Marik was able to get the dragon to get control of its wings before ordering it get them out of there. With one powerful gust of wind from its wings, the dragon shot up forcing Bakura to push Marik down with his body weight so that they could both hold on but Marik could still keep his control. Bakura smirked as he looked down to see the shocked and angry faces of the goblins that had been following them, just appear. Those faces soon disappeared though as they ascended higher and higher until Bakura saw the ceiling of the underground bank. He quickly ducked his head down and braced himself for the impact as the dragon shot through the ceiling. He barely heard the cries from people and goblins as the floor beneath them came undone before the dragon soared through the glass ceiling of the bank and out into the world.

* * *

Please feel free to review :-)


End file.
